Optimism
by SpellStrike
Summary: Tris is used to new starts, new schools and new friends but when her parents decide they will be staying around for a bit longer than a couple of years will Tris finally be able to settle in properly and maybe even get that desired first kiss? A high school, university fourtris story, Tris is a dancer - please give a read and drop a review :) - now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own the Divergent Trilogy that is all Veronica Roth's

I know that there are many of these but I wanted to give it a try I am English but have tried to do it set in America so any help is welcome please leave a review to tell me what you thought thanks.

I wake with the same feeling I get every time I have to start a new school, optimism.

I am optimistic that this new school will be better than the many I have attended in my short life. At least this time my parents have promised that I will be remaining at this school till I graduate. There are many pros and cons of moving around every 2 to 3 years. You can make mistakes but then are able move on with no one remembering you after a year or so, you learn how to get your head down and not get involved with the quarterback of the football team or the so called 'in crowds'.

But with the benefits also come drawbacks I am unable to keep friends, making friends isn't a problem, I have lots of practice at that, but opening up enough to them just isn't worth it. I have never been able to get a proper boy friend, I tried once it took me a year and a half to settle in then get to know him well enough for him to actually ask me out, and then we moved away half a year later, you can see how well that worked out!

My dad is high up in the military so we have to move across the country every time he gets a new posting. I like moving, seeing the country experiencing different ways of life but you can see where I am coming from when I say I want some proper friends and maybe even a boyfriend – I haven't even managed my first kiss yet!

I slowly drag myself out of my bed and across the hall into the shower, we are renting this little house until we find somewhere proper to buy so for now I am in the smallest room of the house – it just about fits my single bed, wardrobe, Chester draws and desk – it's cramped but it's growing on me. I wash my long blonde hair before heading back to my room and getting dressed for the day. I throw on a pair of high waist black leggings and a dark gray cut off crop top. I quickly dry my hair before heading downstairs for something to eat.

"Morning Tris would you like a lift" my mum asks as I grab a muffin to eat, yes I know it is not the healthiest thing to have but hey it's a muffin!

"Okay, I'll just grab my stuff" I reply to my mum before running back upstairs to put on my beloved boots and grab my schoolbag.

I arrive in school with enough time to visit the office and find my new locker. My schedule isn't too bad:

Registration

Lesson 1 – Mathematics

Lesson 2 – English reading

Break

Lesson 3 – English writing

Lesson 4 – Science studies

Lunch

Lesson 5 – Free period

Lesson 6 – Gym

Having gym last is always a good thing as you can go home and use your own shower instead of the normally disgusting ones the school has. I open my locker and start emptying out my school bag when a reasonably tall girl with tanned skin and dark hair comes up to me.

"Hey, I'm Christina but my friends call me Chris, you must be the new girl."

"Hey I'm Tris" I reply to her confident introduction.

"I've been asked by our registration teacher to show you around as apparently we have very similar classes. Are you ready?" she gestures to my open locker.

I throw my gym kit in before locking the door and following Chris to what I assume is our registration class. As soon as we walk in Chris is greeted by shouts from the back corner of the room. She takes hold of my wrist and drags me towards who I believe are her friends.

"Morning guys this is Tris the new girl." I receive a few hellos before she continues.

"Right this is my seat" she points to one next to the wall one row from the back

"Will sits next to me and Uriah and Marlene sit on the table next to us, behind them sits Shauna and Zeke, and behind me sits Four and Al but he's ill so you can sit in his seat today." I look up to see the vacant seat next to Four.

I timidly sit down and place my bag onto the floor. I glace to my left and see that Four is looking at me. He has a lovely olive coloured tint to his skin dark brown hair and deep blue eyes; I pull my eyes away before he notices that I am staring back to realise that our teacher has arrived.

"Morning class, I hear that we have a new person today would you like to introduce yourself tell us some likes and dislikes?" he asks while looking in my direction. I stand up and take a look around

"Hey I'm Tris Prior, I love dancing and have been attending lesson since I was 3 and I hate swimming" I say before sitting back down and trying to look anywhere but toward the rest of the class who are still all looking at me.

Our teacher begins to tell the class about things going on this week but I switch off till if feel a light nudge on my left hand side. I look over to see Four looking inquisitively at me.

"I couldn't place your accent, where about did you say you moved from?" he whispers

"I didn't" I raise my eyebrows at him "I was born in Atlanta but have moved around the country all my life, I have even spent a couple of years in England but am looking forward to staying in Chicago a little bit longer"

"Oh I see" Four replies before turning his attention back to our teacher.

My first four lessons went well I seem that I at least know one person from my new group in each class so far. I grab my gym kit from my locker before heading off to the cafeteria for lunch. I stand in the food line grab a salad and make my way over to the table at which my new friends are sitting at. I sit in the last chair available, next to Four and Christina, as they seem to have all piled their bags on the actual last chair.

Lunch passes without too much bother or without any difficult questions. I have learnt that Zeke and Uriah are twins, Uriah is dating Marlene, Zeke recently asked out Shauna and that Chris and Will have also been dating for nearly 3 months now before I know I the bell has gone and I have to go to 5th lesson.

I arrive at my free period unsure of whom I know in this class, I take a seat at an empty table and take out my books, and put some music on from my phone. I begin to work but sense someone standing over me. I take out my earbud and look up to find Four looking at the floor.

"Do you mind if I sit?" he mumbles

"Course, it will be nice to have some company" I reply

"What you working on?"

"The project for my English writing class, I didn't manage to get a partner so I have to work by myself" I reply while writing down some more ideas on my work

"Are you not in my class for that?"

"hmm?" I reply not quite hearing what he said

"Are you not in my class for that?"

"Oh yep, are you not working with Shauna?"

"Nope she wanted to work with another girl in the class, so do you … erm … want to work with me on it?" he questions

"That sound good" I answer while giving him a small smile.

We work on the project for the rest of the period occasionally stopping to listen to music we recommend to each other. We decide we should get it finished as soon as possible as we where not given long, so I text my mum to ask I Four can come over and she agrees.

In gym the coach decides we should play dodge ball as an ice breaker, unfortunately our team lost but I still had fun. I quickly get changed back into my clothes and head out to my locker to wait for Four. He soon arrives and leads me out to his truck so we can drive back to my house.

Thank you for reading to the end I thought I'd leave these links here so you can get the idea of Tris' style please drop a review to help me improve

The first day outfit - . ?iid=2907384&amp;cid=16037&amp;sh=0&amp;pge=0&amp;pgesize=36&amp;sort=-1&amp;clr=Black+long

The much loved boots - . ?iid=3978377&amp;cid=4172&amp;Rf989=4910&amp;sh=0&amp;pge=2&amp;pgesize=36&amp;sort=-1&amp;clr=Black

School bag - Military-Inspired-Stylish-Backpack-Canvas/dp/B004M6UDI2


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter, I'm quite gutted that I only got 1 review on the last chapter so if possible please drop a couple of words to tell me what you think, enjoy :)**

_In gym the coach decides we should play dodge ball as an ice breaker, unfortunately our team lost but I still had fun. I quickly get changed back into my clothes and head out to my locker to wait for Four. He soon arrives and leads me out to his truck so we can drive back to my house._

We drive in relative silence with the music playing reasonably loudly, it doesn't take us long to get back to mine. Once there we get out of the truck and I lead him into my little house, I shut the door behind us and kick off my boots, leaving them under coat hooks. We walk into the kitchen and are greeted by my mum.

"Hey I'm Natalie, how was School?" my mum says while extending her hand to shake Fours

"Alright I guess, we're going to my room to finish this project" I reply

"Okay see you later, call if you want anything" I begin walking upstairs Four following behind me.

I walk in and sit on my bed

"I know its small but it is only temporary until we buy a house then I will hopefully have a bit more space" Four stands by the door looking unsure what to do next so I pat the space beside me on my bed.

"It's cute, feels homely I think that is the most important thing." He says while looking around "so shall we get on?" he questions

"Why don't we get to know each other a little bit better first I'll ask a question then you can ask one" I suggest, there is something about Four that as drawing me to in, making me want to open up a little bit.

"Okay, you start"

"Do you have any siblings?" I ask

"Nope"

"Do you?"

"Yep an older brother Caleb he is studying at medical science at Harvard"

"That's cool"

"Yer kinda everyone now expects me to be as clever as he is but I'm not" I tell him truthfully

"You are clever don't put yourself down" he replies looking into my eyes, I look away and continue the game

"So what do you want to do when you leave school?"

"That's a good one; I would like to do some graphic designing"

"What about you what's the big plan?"

"Ultimately I would love to dance on Broadway but otherwise I'd like to be a writer hence the two English classes this year"

"Awesome you never know I might be designing the front cover to one of your books one day"

"Can I ask something a little more erm personal?"

"You can ask but I'm not going to promise an answer okay"

"Course, do you have a girl friend?"

"Nope, do you"

"No, with all the moving I have done I never really managed too keep one"

"That surprises me" he says quietly

"What?"

"Sorry it's just I'm surprised that you don't have a boyfriend"

"I have only ever had one and that didn't really go to well, to say the least"

"But you're beautiful"

"Oh my god no." I reply how can he think that, I'm the ugly girl that no one pays attention too, the one who would rather be at home with a book than at a party.

"Tris how can you not see it?!"

"I dunno its just no on has ever told me that before" I tell him honestly

"Not even your ex?"

"I don't really want to talk about him." I reply talking about him brought back memories I'd much rather forget, ones that I have put to the back of my mind, ones I want to stay locked away. Four notices my distressed look and places his hand on top of mine.

"What ever it is I'm sure it will get better"

"Thanks"

"It's fine, just promise me one thing"

"I'll try"

"Promise me that you will never believe that you are not pretty" he says while giving my hand a squeeze

"Okay" I promise him

"Beatrice" I hear my dad call

"I'll be right back" I tell Four while getting up and running downstairs

I get downstairs to find my dad sitting with my mum at the kitchen table

"The dance company called they want you to head down their for an audition to see if you fit on their team"

"Great I'll get ready, thanks dad" I say running out of the room before he can make a comment about the boy in my bedroom.

I get back to my room to find Four working on the project

"I'm sorry but I have to head to the dance studio for an audition, we can finish the project tomorrow if that's ok?"

"How about I take you to the studio and I'll finish the tiny amount of work while you dance, if you want, if not then don't worry I'm sure tha…" Four begins to stutter

"That sounds good I need to get changed then we can go" I smile at him before grabbing my favourite dance clothes and my massive hoodie, then heading to the bathroom to change and put my hair into a neat bun. I come back in to the room, where Four is still working on the project, dressed in the massive burgundy Harvard hoodie that Caleb sent me; It is so big it comes down to a few inches above my knees. I grab my dance bag and pack my ballet uniform and then check the shoes I need are inside.

"You good to go?" I ask Four

"Yep"

We walk downstairs together to find my parents still talking in the kitchen.

"Hey guys hope you got some work done, I have packed some food in there to keep you going, dance well and I'll see you later" my mum says while handing me a carrier bag that I place into my dance bag

"Enjoy Beatrice be good, no funny business." My dad said aiming a lot of what he was saying towards Four

"Bye guys love you" I say while grabbing Fours wrist and dragging him out of the room, I slip on my boots before we exit out the door and go to his truck. We make small talk in the ride to the studio occasionally stopping to turn up the music to a song we like.

The building is quite big with some silhouettes of dancers on the outside. I pick up my dance bag and get out the truck; I suddenly feel nervous and freeze on the spot.

"I'm sure that it will be fine you have been dancing all of your life" Four assures me while taking my dance bag off me and placing an arm around my waist. He leads me towards the door and we are met by a desk.

"Good evening, how can I help you?" a plump blond lady behind the desk asks me.

"I have an audition for the senior competition team, Beatrice Prior"

"Oh yes if you get on some jazz shoes and head through to studio 3 Miss Mathews will be with you in a few minutes – you may also want your tap shoes, your 'friend' can sit in the viewing area if he wants to" she tells me I thank her before going with Four to find the viewing area.

We walk up the stairs to find a small room that has windows on three of its walls. The windows have numbers above them associating to the different studios. We sit on the chairs facing window 3 and I get out my tap shoes and slip on my jazz shoes.

"Thanks for coming, you know you don't have to stay, it might get a bit boring."

"Tris I said I would come so stop worrying, go down their and prove you are a force to be reckoned with."

I give him slight nod before getting up and taking off my massive hoddie and picking up my tap shoes.

"Good luck" Four call as I walk out of the viewing area.

I walk into the studio and begin to warm up when the door opens

"Good evening Beatrice I am Miss Mathews and I own this studio"

"Good evening ma'am it's a pleasure to be here, I tend to go by Tris" I say extending my hand to shake hers

"Okay Tris we are going to start with some simple improvisation" she turns on the music and I do my best to impress her. Half an hour later she has had me doing Acro, tap and many improv's to different genres of music. She told me to take a 10 minute break and change into my ballet uniform. I walk out of the room and run up into the viewing area to find Four. During the audition I kept catching his eye and every time we noticed the other was looking we smiled and looked away, am I falling for this boy?

"How's it going?" I ask while getting a drink and finding my ballet stuff

"Great its finished, you are an amazing dancer by the way; I you don't get on this team I might just have to go and argue with that lady"

"Thanks but this team have a reputation for being very tough to get on, I'm just going to change I'll be straight back." I tell him and run down the stairs, change and then return. There are a few more people sitting watching now so I have to walk past the glares I am getting off the different mums watching their children. I place my unneeded clothes back into my bag and sit down next to four.

"You look good you know" Four tells me I feel a blush rise in my cheeks

"Thanks, I guess" I reply trying to avoid his gaze

"You might want to head back down before that strict lady returns" Four jokes

"Okay, this shouldn't take too long now you can still go if you want I wont mind." I tell him honestly

"Look at me Bea I want to stay here so stop worrying and go dance." He says while talking hold of one of my hands

"Bea?"

"Just trying it, now go"

"I like it" I tell him before returning back to the studio with my pointe shoes in hand.

It takes another half hour of different ballet techniques before she is finished.

"You know Beatrice I am impressed, it doesn't happen much but I am genuinely impressed by your level of skill" I mumble a quick thanks before she continues

"I would love for you to join my competition team for this season and hopefully many to come, you may go now" I pick up my soft ballet shoes and walk towards the door.

"See you soon Tris" she says just as I leave out of the door.

I run up into the viewing area and find Four smiling

"I DID IT" I shout he gets up and gives me a hug I end up standing on pointe so I am a better height to receive the hug.

"Well done, told you that you'd be fine" we stay in the hug for a bit longer than probably needed but break apart to find all the mums watching us. I sip off my pointe shoes and put on my hooddie and boots.

"Let's get out of here" Four exclaims before taking my hand and leading me out to the truck.

We drive back to mine commenting on the different mums that where sitting in the viewing area.

"Thank you so much for coming with me this evening."

"That's fine I enjoyed it, I'll see you at school."

" See you tomorrow" he leans over and gives me a hug and I hug him back, we slowly let go of each other and I get out of the truck and walk up to my front door. I wave him one last goodbye before going inside with butterflies in my stomach, what is this boy doing to me?

**Thank you for reading to the end I hope that you like it so far I will try to update quickly again as I am off school please give me a review so I can improve any suggestions welcome :)**

Dance bag –

.

Dance wear (blue one at the top)-

pin/420242208950005177/

Harvard hoodie –

goods/university_clothing/sweatshirts/

Ballet leotard –

store/product/Black-lace-girls-dance-leotard-gymnastic-leotard-wear-coverall-wear/1139076_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter thank you to my two new reviewers: Huntressss and Rosie thank-you also to Ahlamcandor who reviewed the first chapter. I'm so happy about the amount of people reading this story but would also appreciate a few more reviews just so I know if people like it or if there are things that I can do better. Any way enjoy :)**

_We drive back to mine commenting on the different mums that where sitting in the viewing area._

"_Thank you so much for coming with me this evening." _

"_That's fine I enjoyed it, I'll see you at school."_

" _See you tomorrow" he leans over and gives me a hug and I hug him back, we slowly let go of each other and I get out of the truck and walk up to my front door. I wave him one last goodbye before going inside with butterflies in my stomach, what is this boy doing to me?_

It takes me forever to fall asleep; Four kept making his way into my thoughts. I have been here one day and I am falling for this boy, but there is something mysterious about him that I just cannot pin down. My alarm drags me out of my thoughts so I make my way to the shower and get changed into an oversized jumper and black skinny jeans as the weather doesn't look as nice today. I braid my hair and sort out my dance and school bags.

I take both downstairs and grab some breakfast I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket so take it out to see how would be texting me at this time in the morning. It is from an unknown number and simply says 'hey' I text the number back asking who it is. I quickly get a reply that reads:

'Guess :)'

'I have no clue'

'Yes you do … think'

'Christina?' I reply is there a possibility she has found my number somewhere

'Nope – slightly offended by that' so they know who Chris is there is no other possibility

'Four.'

'Yes'

'How did you get this number?' I ask genially curious how someone could find out my number

'You left your phone on the chair when you went to dance, you should really get a passcode'

'Well I don't really take into account people using my phone when I put it down'

'With our group of friends you need to be more careful, you do not want Uriah getting it!'

'Why …'

'Well lets just say 2500 selfies in the space of 10 mins'

'Ah passcode being put on now'

'See you in school'

'See you in school'

"Tris you ready to leave for school?" my mum questions

"Yep" I reply getting up, putting on my boots and picking up my bags, before going out to the car.

"Have a good day honey I'll pick you up for dance at the end of the day"

"Okay thanks mum" I say getting out the car and walking into the school building for another day.

My first four lessons pass easily and before I know realise, it is lunch time. I make my way into the canteen, grab a sandwich and sit on the last seat left, coincidently next to Four and Chris again.

"Anyone up for ice cream after school?" Christina asks and receives a round of yes' and of courses

"I'm sorry Chris but I have to miss this one I have dancing"

"WHAT nooooo please come" she has now managed to attract the attention of at least half of the room.

"I can't sorry I have dance from 4 till 7 this evening" I apologise

"Alright Prior I will only let you get off this once, next time I will not be responsible for my actions" she says looking at me seriously

We end up on a conversation talking about who would win in a fight between a shark and a crocodile, I have no clue how we got on to this topic. I think it has something to do with Uriah, but then the random conversations normally do. The bell goes and we all grab our bags and head to our last two lessons.

I say goodbye to my friends before finding my mum and driving to dance, when we get there we both go in as mum has to sign some paper work and pay for my lessons.

"I'll get the bus home, just in case I have to stay late"

"Okay darling call me if there are any problems enjoy"

I leave my mum and go to the changing rooms to put on my ballet uniform as I have a pointe class first this evening. I put my hair into a bun, put on my shoes and head to the studio ready for the lesson. It lasts an hour as she decided to do some work in our soft shoes as well as on pointe.

I have a half hour break to get changed, get a quick snack and attempt any homework before I have to head back to the studio for an acrobatics class. A lot of the work in the acro class I had already covered so from now on I will be taking acro with a higher group, im not sure whether to be happy about that or not. I grab my drink before heading into one of the larger studios for competition team rehearsal.

I sit on the floor along with five other girls that all look around my age but are all probably taller than me, but that doesn't really take much. Before I have a chance to talk to them Miss Mathews walks in and the others go silent.

"Good evening girls, this weekend we will be attending a dance competition in Indianapolis. The bus will leave here at 7am on Saturday, as the junior team and some soloists are attending you will only be allowed one person accompanying you on the bus all others will have to drive or arrange other means of getting there."

"There will be no solos, duets or trios this week so we can focus on the group dance and welcoming Tris into this group. The dance will be entitled 'black and blue' it's quite mature and is about abuse, I need you to take it seriously and put your best efforts into it. Tris will be taking the lead so she can prove to me she deserves her place, but don't take that for an excuse for the rest of you to relax a bit. Now up you get and spread apart."

After 20 minutes of class I feel someone's eyes on me but, there are many mums up in the viewing area so I ignore it and keep dancing. Miss Mathews tells us to take a break and be back in 10 so I grab my water from the side of the room. As I pick it up I glance up into the viewing area to see Four sitting along with all of the mums. I raise my eyebrows at him and he mouths a quick 'help'

I walk out of the studio and meet him in the viewing area, a couple of the girls from my class are also up here talking with their mums but I walk over to Four and sit on the floor in front of him, as there are no chairs left.

"I didn't know you where coming"

"Well in was intrigued and thought you could use one of these" he says while handing over a Starbucks cup and bag

"I didn't know what you like so I got a red berry yogurt Frappuccino – as I imagine you have been working hard and do not want something hot and chocolate muffin because they are the best. If you don't like it don't worry." He says while starting to look a bit worried

"I love it! Thank you" I say while drinking some of the frap and getting out the muffin

"Phew, I was worried for a second there."

"I agree these are the best muffins in the world" the girls in my class start to head back downstairs so I try to finish the drink and muffin quickly.

"I'm sorry I cannot stay longer but thank you again for this" I say gesturing to the now finished drink and muffin

"I'll see you in a bit" he says as I get up

"I should be finished at 7 but you don't have to stay" I tell him while walking out of the viewing area and back into the studio.

We have the dance finished by 7 o'clock but Miss Mathews is not easily impressed. She keeps shouting at the other girls to get more in time and to point their toes. She finally releases us at 7:20 and I notice that Four is still sitting watching the class. I go into the changing rooms and send him a text to say I will be up in a minute. I put back on my normal clothes and take my hair out before picking up my bag and walking up to the viewing area to find Four.

"Hey you" he says when ne notices me

"Hey yourself, thanks for staying"

"It's fine; do you wanna go get chips or something?"

"Okay"

We head out of the building together and find a fish and chip shop on the pier, he buys us a cone of chips each then we go and sit on a bench near the sea.

"Your dance was looking good; I can't believe you only started learning it at 4 today"

"6 today you arrived about 20 minutes into the lesson"

"Wow, what else did you do then?"

"Ballet from 4 till 5, Acro from 5:30 till 6 then competition team 6 till 7, well it was meant to be 7"

"That sounds intense"

"You could say that but its kinda fun"

"You're crazy!"

"No just dedicated" I mock him

"I noticed you lead the group dance, it looks great, what's it about?"

"Well I portray a girl who is being abused hence she feels isolated from her friends. She feels like she cannot talk to them or tell anyone what is happening to her. Or that's how I have interpreted it." I look up at Four his expression looks distant, like he has switched off to what I am saying.

"Are you alright?" I ask genuinely concerned

"Kinda" he replies after there is a long pause neither of us sure what to say next.

"If I told you something could you promise to keep it a secret?" he questions me

"Of course" he puts down his empty cone of chips looks around before slowly removing his shirt while keeping his back to me. It doesn't take long for me to notice the many scars that litter his back.

I slowly reach out my hand and tenderly touch the offending marks.

"My dad"

"Four, how long" I whisper

"Since my mum died, 8 years"

"Look at me" I say quietly and take hold of one of his hands "you can get through this"

We look into each others eyes slowly edging closer to one another, before I can properly process what is happening our lips are touching. He kisses me and I kiss him back, the sensation of his soft lips feel great against mine. Our kiss is slow not rushed nor hungry but full of unsaid words. We slowly pull away from each other but remain with our foreheads touching.

"Thanks Bea, you know for not judging me" he whispers his warm breath tickling my face.

"Its fine Four you're strong and brave you don't need anyone telling you otherwise"

"Tobias; that's my real name" we sit back on the bench but keep our hands interlocked

"Tobias, I like it"

**Hope you liked it they finally kissed! Please drop a review :)**

**Here are some more links :**

Second day outfit (select the black one and then with black skinnies) –

. ?iid=3814859&amp;clr=Pink&amp;SearchQuery=jumper

Phone case –

pin/428264245788275551/

Ballet uniform –

pin/422423640020526066/

Dance outfit (simple black crop top under top and no writing on the infinity sign) –

pin/340514421798462197/


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow this chapter is over 3000 words without AN's! Yet again I'd like to thank my two reviewers of my last chapter: Rosie and Guest, also thank you to the people who have followed or added this to their favourites. I really do put allot of effort into writing this and spend most my day planning and writing so please if possible could you give me some feedback thanks :) hope you enjoy it … I promise the next chapter will be back at school with her friends SSxxx**

"_Thanks Bea, you know for not judging me" he whispers his warm breath tickling my face._

"_Its fine Four you're strong and brave you don't need anyone telling you otherwise"_

"_Tobias; that's my real name" we sit back on the bench but keep our hands interlocked_

"_Tobias, I like it"_

Tobias has met me every day this week after dance occasionally bring food or taking me out to get something to eat. We are constantly texting when we are apart and have gotten to know each other really well. We haven't mentioned anything to our friends but Chris is becoming suspicious. It's Friday evening and I have an early start for the competition tomorrow so should really be getting some sleep but Tobias has just text.

'I was out shopping with the guys this eve and found something that you would love; I just had to buy it'

'Shopping? What it is?'

'Yer Zeke wanted this new video game, you will have to wait and see'

'No fair I won't get to see you till Monday'

'I was wondering if I am allowed, and you want me there, can I come to your comp?'

'Of course! It's an early start and will be a very long boring day though…'

'I'm sure it's not that bad'

'You're fully welcome to try it out, but I doubt you'll wanna do another'

''It's on, what time do you have to leave?'

'I have to be at the studio by seven, you can come on the bus if you want'

'Okay I'll pick you up at 6:30 then that also gives us time to grab a Starbucks :)'

'You really want to go'

'Yes…'

'Both my parents will be there'

'And…'

'Okay then I'll see you tomorrow'

'Night Bea'

'Night Tobias'

I wake to my alarm beeping at 6 and turn over to turn it off, today can either go amazingly or I could lose everything: Tobias, a spot on the team. I reluctantly get out of bed, take a quick shower and through on some clothes suitable for traveling: a massive grey jumper, black leggings, knitted grey socks, and of course my beloved boots.

I empty out my dance bag and pack it with the things I will need today. I follow the list given to me by Miss Mathews, apparently it is for first time dancers but she wasn't sure how my old studio did things so she annotated it and gave it to me 'just in case'-

Suitable shoes for performance (Tan jazz shoes)

Costume (I will give this to you on the day)

Hair stuff (you should know what this includes, if not see me)

Make up (face paint may also be necessary)

Plain practice clothes (dark colour, 2 piece allowed)

Team sweat shirt

UGGS or some sort of shoe to put on easily while walking to and from the stage

Dress / formal clothes (UNEEDED FOR THIS EVENT)

Stretching equipment

Money / Food and drink

Small first aid kit

Sewing kit

I also sort out my school bag to make sure I have things to do on the journey and while I am there. I quickly brush through my hair and brush my teeth before taking my stuff downstairs to wait for Tobias to arrive. I place into my bag the lunch that my mum has put together along with my water bottle, that coincidently matches my bag before I hear Tobias pull up outside. Just as I am about to leave my mum walks into the kitchen.

"You off?"

"Yep"

"See you there, I'll be there for 12 but text me your room number so can help with make up and such like"

"Okay love you"

"You too" she replies as I pick up my things and leave the house.

"Morning" Tobias greats me as I open the door to his truck

"Morning" I reply

"To Starbucks?"

"Is that even a question?" I reply looking up at him.

He drives us both to Starbucks where we both get hot chocolates and muffins to go. From there the drive to the studio is quick and in no time we are standing in the car park waiting to get on the coach.

"What's it with you and massive jumpers" Tobias asks while talking my dance bag off me

"Their comfy and practical for traveling"

"What ever you say" he says smiling down at me

"Right everyone listen up" Miss Mathews shouts over everyone from the other side of the car park

"I will call you on team by team so I know we have everyone here, only then will you put your belongings in the bottom of the coach and get on, right I'll have my senior competition team on first"

I take hold of Tobias' hand and lead him towards the coach, he placed my bag underneath and we head towards the door.

"Beatrice you and your boyfriend better behave I don't normally let boys on my bus unless they are dancers"

"Yes ma'am" I reply before pulling Tobias onto the bus to get away from the stares of the other mums.

We are first on the coach so make our way to sit at the back, there is also a toilet at the back so there are only three seats on the back row, bonus.

"Tobias"

"hmm" Tobias replies while looking in his bag for something.

"So you know what Miss Mathews said"

"Yer" he puts his bag down and looks at me

"Are you my boyfriend now?" in ask confused about what is actually going on between us.

"Would you like me to be?"

I nod as he leans in to give me a quick kiss.

We pull away and he goes back to digging in his bag as more people start to get on the bus.

"What you lost?" I ask

"Your present ah here it is" he pulls out a carrier bag and hands it over to me

"Hope you like it" I open the bag to find a white cut off vest top with a Starbucks cup containing a pink drink on it.

"A Red berry yogurt Frappuccino"

"Yep it's a small but next to you now it looks like it may still be a bit big"

"I love it thank you so much" I say wrapping my arms around his neck

"BEATRICE PRIOR" Miss Mathews shouts, great timing, I hugged him as she got on the bus not a great start to this long day, I let go of him and place the t-shirt into my rucksack.

Tobias and I share music while doing some of our homework together.

"So what is the plan for today?" Tobias asks

"We will hopefully arrive around 10 then we will have to check in and get changed into practice clothes, we will rehearse between 1030 and 1130 hopefully getting at least one go on the stage. The actual thing starts at 12, we are allowed to watch the soloists but at 1 we have to get changed so you will get to watch the duets and trios. Groups start at 2 and will probably take the longest to get through then we will have a break before awards at 4"

"That sounds busy"

"Yer you could say that"

We sit for another hour or so just enjoying listening to each others favourite music and arguing with each other about what the best songs are.

"Tobias can I ask you something" I say breaking the recent silence

"Okay"

"What's it like you know" I say quietly, gesturing to his back

"You can't really explain it easily. I guess the best way to help you understand is for you to imagine living with one parent and being scared of them, scared what they are capable of and how much damage they can do to you. You are scared to tell your friends in case they judge you, see you as weak and vulnerable, things that I am not."

I take him into a hug showing the comfort I'm sure that my words will fail to give.

"I don't think you are weak or anything like that" I mumble into his chest

"Thanks Bea"

We spend the rest of the journey in relative silence occasionally talking about the looks we keep getting of the dance mums and the amount of luggage some of them have brought with them for one day.

We get of the bus and make our way to my team's dressing room.

"Sorry Tobias but there is no chance in hell she will let you in there" I say gesturing to the room

"Its fine I'll sit on this seat and wait for you to be ready" Tobias says before planting a kiss on my forehead and passing me my dance bag.

I quickly put my hair into a messy bun and get changed into a simple black crop top and booty shorts. I am just getting my shoes out when I remember my new top and put it on over my dance wear. I slip on my jazz shoes and pick up my boots before heading back into the corridor to find Tobias.

"Your top looks nice"

"Thanks" I say before placing my boots down and doing some simple stretches.

"Wow you are really flexible"

"I'm just stretching, look at this though" I say before going into a handstand and stretching my legs back so my feet are by my face

"Can you teach me that?" Tobias asks excitedly

"I think you may need a few years of Acro classes first"

"Gutted" he replies as I go into a tilt

"Do me a favour and keep pushing my leg over until I say stop" he replies looking anxious but slowly pushes my leg.

"That will do" I say before getting him to repeat it with the other leg.

Once I had finished stretching I put on my boots and sat down on Fours lap, as there are no other chairs around. Miss Mathews walks out one of the changing rooms with a group of younger girls, presumably the junior competition team.

"We are heading to practice now so make sure you have water and shoes" Miss Mathews tells me before going to tell the other girls in my team what they need to do now.

An hour later we have gone through the routine countless amounts of times and also managed to practice on the stage. Tobias and I have now taken a seat with the rest of the team, in the audience, to watch the soloists I drop my mum a text to tell her where I am sitting and the number of my dressing room so she can find me later.

It doesn't take long for 1 o'clock to come around so Tobias, myself, and lot of the other people with us leave to start getting ready. We walk back towards the dressing room holding each others hands to find my mum waiting outside.

"Hey Tris I'll go set up" my mum smiles at me"

"I was thinking you must be getting a bit peckish so while you get ready I am ganna go and see if I can find a coffee shop and pick up something, so what do you want?"

"Anything cold"

"Too eat?"

"Surprise me" I tell him before reaching up to press a fleeting kiss to kiss lips and going into the changing room.

After nearly an hour of hair, make up and getting dressed I am ready. I have on an electric blue dress that stands out against the other girls black ones, mine is also distressed looking. My hair is in a side ponytail but has been deliberately messed up; I also have a lovely bruise painted on one of my eyes. After a quick team talk I slip on my boots and pick up my team jacket making sure my jazz shoes are securely in the pocket before exiting the room.

Tobias is standing against the wall opposite the door with two drinks and a brown bag in hand.

"Wow" Is all he says as I walk up to him

"What" I say and raise my eyebrows at him

"You look good"

"Yer I always thought I'd look amazing with a massive fake bruise on my eye"

"Right, well I couldn't find a Starbucks" I pout at him

"So costa was the next best thing you have the choice of a Mango and Passion Fruit ice or a Sticky Toffee cream Ice" he says holding the two drinks up

"What about we drink half of one then swap?"

"Sounds like a plan, I also played it safe and got two chocolate muffins" he says handing the bag over to me. We sit drink our ices and eat our muffins until it is time for me to go back stage.

I stand in the wings waiting for the music to start. Before I know it is over, it went well I remembered it and executed everything correctly. What Tobias told me on the bus really helped with the performance it helped me put emotion into the dance and get across the difficulties my character is facing. **(A/N Video of the dance is in my bio)**

I meet Tobias back outside the changing room he runs up to me and envelops me in his arms.

"That was freaking amazing!" he says into my hair

"Thanks" I reply

"Are we allowed to go for a walk?" he asks while pulling back and interlocking our fingers

"I guess so awards aren't until 4 so we have a bit of time"

We walk out to the entrance area of the school - where there are many stalls - and bump into Miss Mathews

"Beatrice I wanted to talk to you"

"Yeas ma'am"

"Group performance"

"Yes" I reply starting to get worried, Tobias must of noticed this as he gives my hand a reassuring squeeze

"Outstanding, I have been a dance teacher for near on 30 years now but today was the first time one of my pupils has made me cry while performing at a competition. You demonstrated skills of a professional dancer today you should be proud of the performance."

"Thank you" I reply relief flooding my body.

"Enjoy your free time, I will see you at the awards" nodding her head at Tobias first and then to me.

We head outside and sit on one of the many benches littering the area. Tobias sits down and I sit next to him placing my legs over and between his. He reaches down and kisses me; I kiss him back equalling the passion. I reach my arm around his neck and rest my hands at the base of his neck playing with the hair there. His hands somehow find their way round my waist, with his thumbs rubbing gentle circles on my hips; by the time we pull away I am virtually sitting on his lap.

"Thank you for allowing me to come today" he says still keeping his hands around my waist

"I think I should be the one doing the thanking"

"I have loved spending the day with you Bea"

"Me too" I reply and place a peck on his lips as I am at the right height to reach his lips. We remain interlocked with each other making light conversation until it is time to head back into the auditorium for awards.

"I've gotta go sit on the stage" I tell Tobias as we reach the entrance to backstage

"Okay see you in a bit good luck" we drop hands and I make my way to sit with my team and he takes his seat in the audience.

After what seems like forever they have gotten on to senior team awards the short plump lady begins to read the places

"In third place we have act number 75 – Peace, in second place we have act number 43 – The dare and in first place, we also have the overall highest scorers for the whole day act number 64 – Black and Blue" as she finishes her sentence we all jump up and cheer we won!

We sit back down before the lady begins to talk again

"Before we wrap up for the day the judges would like to give a special award. There was this one dancer today that moved the judges and myself to tears. We kept talking about her all afternoon since she has performed, we don't know her name as she performed in a group but we feel that she gave a powerful, emotional performance and helped get over to the audience the situation of the character she was playing so the award for the most heart felt performance goes to the amazing girl who wore the electric blue dress in the dance 'black and blue' well done". I slowly get up and make my way over to the lady.

"What is your name?"

"Tris Prior"

"Well congratulations Tris I can see you being a star one day" I shake her hand and take the certificate before taking my place back on the stage.

I walk off the stage and make my way back to the changing room; I get changed back in to my normal clothes, take off my make up and sort out my hair before I pack my bag and head out of the changing room. Tobias is sitting on the seat he found earlier playing a game on his phone, he lifts his head up to see me dump my bags next to his chair.

"I must say I prefer you without the massive bruise"

"You know I totally forgot about it, gosh if anyone walked past while we where outside they must of thought the worst"

"I didn't think about that" he smiles at me

"Too the bus?"

"Sounds like a plan" I smile at him and take his hand as he picks up my dance bag.

We are not first back on the bus but no one has taken our seats at the back. As soon as the bus starts to move Tobias shifts so he is sitting sideways meaning I can sit between his legs.

"Get some sleep I'll wake you when we get back" Tobias whispers into my hair. I snuggle into his chest and begin to drift off the last thing I am aware of is Tobias muttering 'sleep well' before planting a kiss on top of my head.

**Thank you for reading I realised that the links where not saving properly so they are now in my bio on my profile – feel free to check them out :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeellloooo again here is Chapter 5, I may not be able to update every day as I am moving from Scotland (Highlands) to England (Near London) next week so I have a lot of packing to do but I will try my best to update as regularly as I can. Thank you to my three reviewers: M, Guest and Michaela46, also a BIG thank you to everyone who has favourited or followed this story. Please drop a review to tell me what you think also any ideas welcome enjoy! :)**

_We are not first back on the bus but no one has taken our seats at the back. As soon as the bus starts to move Tobias shifts so he is sitting sideways meaning I can sit between his legs. _

"_Get some sleep I'll wake you when we get back" Tobias whispers into my hair. I snuggle into his chest and begin to drift off the last thing I am aware of is Tobias muttering 'sleep well' before planting a kiss on top of my head._

After my long day yesterday I plan on just staying home and catching up on some well earned rest but someone somewhere has obviously got something against me. Chris text me at 10 o'clock telling me that everyone is meeting at her house for some pizza around 12. So now I find myself having to get out of my comfy bed and get ready to go out.

When buying clothes I deliberately stick to blacks, dark greys with the occasional colour meaning I don't have to think too much when getting ready – then also comes the bonus I can wear my boots all the time. I put on some black jeans that are ripped at the knees and a grey jumper with black heart patches on the elbows, this jumper, for once, isn't oversized but fits me tightly. I brush out my long hair, put on my boots and begin the walk to Chris'.

By the time I get there is it 20 past 12 meaning I am late, Tobias' truck and a couple of other cars, which I assume belong to the others, sit out side. I knock on the door and it is shortly after answered by Tobias.

"I thought you weren't coming"

"Well if I had it my way I would still be in bed, but Chris is still annoyed I couldn't come for ice cream"

"Fair enough" he says and leads me into Chris' house

"Where is everyone?" I ask while looking around her large house

"Her parents are out and everyone else is in the basement"

"So can I do this?" I question and place a short kiss on his lips. As I move back he reaches down and kisses me back, I eventually pull back in need of air.

"I think the others might wonder where we are" he whispers

"Probably let's go then" I reply

He leads me down a flight of stairs, only taking his arm from around my waist as the others come into view.

"TRIS" I hear a shout and am met by a powerful hug nearly knocking me off my feet but Tobias catches me, places his hands on my waist. The warmth from his hands fills my body, all I want is to turn around and kiss him, but I can't as we haven't told out friends yet. I steady myself as Chris lets go and we head to sit with the rest of our friends.

"Oh my Tris you look amazing in this outfit" Chris says while turning me round so she can get a full look.

"You're just so skinny why so you always hide in massive jumpers?"

"Well when dancing I have to wear minimalistic clothing so I guess I like covering up when I'm allowed"

"Talking about dance what is this I hear about a certain boy, with a number for a name, attending a competition with you?" she says while looking at Tobias, who is sitting the other side of me.

"He asked too"

"If I asked would you let me come?"

"If you really want too they're not that fun"

"Well I am coming to the next one" she tells me bluntly

"What ever you say"

"I will I reckon we should all go" she looks towards the others for a reaction

"Go where?" Uriah asks

"Go see our little friend here in one of her dance competitions"

"Alright when is the next one?" Will asks me

"Well the team normally attends one every weekend but this weekend we are flying out to New York"

"That's like a 12 hour drive sorry Tris but I cannot sit in a car for that length of time." Uriah interrupts

"That's fine I wasn't going to suggest you come to that one, as we flying and I am only allowed two people accompanying me unless they make their own way, but the weekend after we are attending a comp here in Chicago"

"That's sorted then two weekend's time we will all come and watch" Christina says on behalf of everyone else. I guess I want them to see me dance but that doesn't mean I won't be nervous, what if I mess up or something, the door bell goes drawing me out of my thoughts.

"I'll go if you want" Tobias says from next to me

"Okay here's some money" Chris says while handing him some notes. As Tobias reaches the stairs I call after him.

"Wait up Four, I'll come help" we walk up the stairs together and as soon as we reach the top he takes my hand into his.

"I don't know how long I am going to be able to refrain from doing this in front of them" Tobias says while kissing my forehead

"I know we will tell them later, just not now otherwise we will be all they will talk about all afternoon."

Tobias nods his head before dropping my hand to open the door; he pays the man and takes the pizzas off him.

"I think Chris suspects something after she found out I went with you yesterday"

"I think she has been trying to get us together since she sat me next to you on my first day"

"Probably"

"PIZZA" Tobias calls as we get to the bottom of the stairs, he places the pizzas on the floor and in a matter of seconds they are open and slices are taken. I need to learn to quicken my reaction times if I am in any chance of getting food with this lot.

"So guys what about a game of truth or dare to properly initiate Tris" Zeke suggest

"Yes yes yes we have to I wanna go first" Uriah say jumping up and down

"Right Tris truth or dare" Uriah says staring at me

"Truth"

"Have you ever gone a whole day without wearing underwear?"

"Yes, I guess so" I answer him

"What when?" he looks at me shocked

"If I have a dance workshop, or even a day at the studio I don't always wear underwear if I have on booty shorts and a crop top. I go home in my dance clothes and then put my pyjamas on, which I don't always wear underwear with." I reply. I receive a few ah's and okays' then continue on.

"Chris truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Pansycakes" Uriah shouts and receives a hit from Marlene

"Have you ever stuffed your bra, if so when"

"Yes I have, homecoming last year"

"I wondered why your boobs suddenly grew" Uriah says laughing

"Whatever" Chris says annoyed

"Right, Zeke truth or dare?" Chris asks

"Dare of course"

"Suck Shauna's toe"

"You what?" Zeke says nearly spraying his drink everywhere

"Suck Shauna's toe" Chris says bluntly.

"That's as bad for me as it is for him" Shauna complains while talking off one of her socks

"Sorry babe" Zeke says as he takes Shauna's toe into his mouth, I cringe ergh how can he do that?

"Enough, you're ganna pay Christina" Shauna calls

"Four you know the question"

"Dare"

"I dare you to let Tris sit on your lap for the rest of the game" sorry what

"Isn't that really a dare Tris?"

"Shall I remind you whose toe I had to suck? Shirt or Tris"

He turns too look at me as if to welcome me over. I get off the floor and sit on his lap, at I sit I feel one of his hands rest on my knee; I knew he couldn't keep off me for long.

"Will T or D"

"Truth"  
"If you where gay which one of us would you fancy?"

"That's weird Four" he complains

"Answer it" Zeke calls out

"I dunno Four" he answers quietly and we all burst out laughing

"I am offended that you do not appreciate my dashing looks" Uriah comments while slowly lifting his shirt

"Enough Uriah" Marlene says and swats his hand

While everyone is still laughing I get my phone out of my pocket and see that it is getting late.

"Guys I'm goanna have to go but thanks for a great evening" I say still on Tobias lap. I feel him rub his hand on my leg and I take his hand and interlock our fingers.

"Whoa Tris are you holding Fours hand" Chris says drawing all the attention to both of us I look at out hands and then back to Chris.

"Yes" I reply simply as I give Tobias hand a squeeze and he squeezes back. Everyone just sits and looks at us not sure what to say next.

"Well like I was saying it is getting late so I really need to head off"

"Not happening" Chris says

"I'm not sure you really want to get in bother with the police for holding me hostage" I joke

"But when, where, since when did you even talk; or are you teasing us?" Chris asks looking confused to why we would be holding hands

"Saturday, a bus, since you sat us together in registration."

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH" Chris squeals

"Calm down Chris; I have really got to leave now though" I say and get up talking Tobias with me

"Don't believe for one second that this is the last of this!" Chris calls to us as we make our way up the stairs with our hands still connected as we get to his truck.

"Hop in I'll drive you home"

We both get in our respective sides and I release a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"That went alright I guess" Tobias says

"Yer I think Chris will want details but the information she has will have to suffice, I want to keep between us that night after dance"

"I agree" Tobias says back and rubs one of his hands on the leg closest to him for the rest of the drive to my house.

"Well here we are" Tobias declares as he parks up outside my house.

"Have you and my left leg got something going on because you have been stroking it since I sat on your lap earlier?" I joke

"Maybe, that's between me and your leg" he replies smiling at me

"Alright then I see how it is." I tell him as I get out of the car to tease him. I walk around to the pavement to find Tobias already leaning on the driver side of the truck.

"You weren't goanna go without me saying goodbye to lefty where you?"

"I was but you know I'm feeling nice tonight' I say and reach on my tiptoes to kiss him. He kisses me back and wraps his hands around my waist. I feel his tongue edge toward my bottom lip and I oblige, we continue kissing as my hands make their way into the hair at the nape of his neck and his hands seem to find their way to my bottom, I jump back in surprise.

"Sorry Bea I want thinking" Tobias says guilt coating his face

"It's alright just shocked me" I reply while moving back into his chest to hug him, he kisses my hair before I move away so I can go into my house.

"Plus I kinda liked it" I tell him quietly before moving up the path to my front door

"Tease" he shouts behind me before getting back into his truck as I enter my house.

**Thanks for reading! There are links on my profile for Tris' outfit and things from other chapters so you can see the things I am talking about, please drop a review thanks SS xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again here is chapter 6! Thank you to my reviewers: divergent658 and Michaela46. I cannot tell you how happy every review makes me! Please leave a comment to tell me what you thought or to put across any suggestions enjoy :)**

"_Sorry Bea I want thinking" Tobias says guilt coating his face_

"_It's alright just shocked me" I reply while moving back into his chest to hug him, he kisses my hair before I move away so I can go into my house._

"_Plus I kinda liked it" I tell him quietly before moving up the path to my front door_

"_Tease" he shouts behind me before getting back into his truck as I enter my house._

(Monday morning)

I lay in my bed thinking over yesterday evenings events, I did enjoy kissing Tobias but there is something inside me holding me back. Almost making me scared of what I want, I have only been with him for a week but it feels like a lot longer. My head is mixed with thoughts about our relationship: why does he like me, why didn't he go out with some other more popular girl, maybe a girl with curves and actually looks 17 not 12.

I prise myself out of bed, shower and begin to get ready for school, I throw on the first thing I find a pair of black leggings and a grey sweatshirt with a number 6 on it. My mum drives me to school and drops me off outside.

"Are you alright Tris you don't seem completely here today?" my mum asks before I have a chance to get out of the car

"Yer I'm good just worried about the talent scout coming later this week" I reply lying slightly, its true I am nervous about the talent scout but its Tobias who is on my mind this morning.

"Okay well I will see you later for dance"

"Yep" I reply popping the p and getting out of the car.

Tobias finds me at my locker and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Morning" he says into my ear. I turn in his arms and look up into his dark blue eyes

"Morning"

"What's up Tris you don't seem your normal happy self"

"Nothing its stupid" I tell him before turning back around so I can finish getting my stuff from my locker.

"It can't be nothing if you are worried about it" he turns me round so I am facing him

"I was just thinking"

"That's dangerous" he interjects so I glare at him

"Sorry carry on"

"It's just why me"

"What do you mean Bea?"

"Why did you choose me?"

"Do I need to answer that? You are amazing, intelligent, funny, stunning, and an amazing dancer"

"But I look like I'm 12" I say looking at my feet. He reaches one of his hands under my chin and forces me to look at him.

"I don't think you look 12, I think you are beautiful, yes maybe a bit on the petite side but I wouldn't want you any other way. Come on remember the promise you made to me that time we did the project together" I give him a confused look.

"You promised me that you would never believe you are not pretty"

"You remember that?" I ask him thinking back to the afternoon that we spent together

"Uh huh, trust me Bea I do not want to be with anyone but you" I reach up and place a quick kiss on his lips.

"NO PDA GUYS" Chris shouts from the other end of the corridor, great if people weren't watching us before they will be now. I turn and glare at her, Tobias leans down till I can feel his breath on my ear.

"You know you look cute when you glare" he whispers

"Shut it" I snap at him.

My lessons go relatively well, I enjoy some classes better than others but I think that is down to the teachers. I walk into the cafeteria, grab some tomato pasta and make my way over to the table where the rest of my friends are sitting. I am just placing my stuff down when Zeke starts to talk to me.

"Tris you know we are coming to your dance competition thingy"

"Yer"

"It occurred to me that have no clue what dancing you do, for all I know I could of just gotten myself invited to some exotic dance fest" we all laugh at this last comment

"No unfortunately I am not an exotic dancer"

"Dam it" Uriah comments before receiving a whack from both Marlene and Shauna

"I tend to do contemporary lyrical dance at competitions but also do jazz, ballet, acrobatics and tap."

"What's contemporary dance?" Will asks

"Its kind of like ballet but with some acrobatic tricks I guess"

"Even though I am truly gutted we do not get to watch exotic dancers I am looking forward to see you dance Tris"

"I'm not sure how to take that but thanks"

"What is your favourite type of dance" Shauna asks me

"Erm that's a difficult one my strongest is contemporary lyrical but I also love Pointe and Tap and I seem to take naturally to Acro, so I don't know"

"I like Pointe best" Tobias adds

"I'm surprised you don't prefer any of the ones where all I wear is a crop top and booty shorts" I laugh at him

"Nah Pointe is best because then I don't have to bend down as much to kiss you"

"Ergh enough Four I don't want to see my lunch again" Chis says while pretending to be sick.

We spend the rest of lunch talking about dance and the upcoming competition before it is time for us to head back to our lessons.

(Wednesday after school)

"So explain to me why this is important again I didn't understand it earlier" Chris says while we wait for Tobias at my locker.

"A talent scout, who is running the competition this weekend is coming to watch the routines to approve them, if I don't get his approval I will not be able to dance" I explain for the 5th millionth time today.

"But what makes him so important?"

"He owns one of the top dance schools in the country, and the only one that offers all aspects of dance I do: ballet, jazz, tap, acro, contemporary. It is also the school I dream of attending once I graduate here"

"I think I get it now" Chris finally announces before going into some rant about different colleges. I see Tobias walking towards us and mouth 'Help' at him to which he just laughs.

Tobias drops Chris off at her house before he drives us both first to Starbucks and then to the dance studio. We get out and walk into the too familiar building.

"So is this guy just watching your routines or is he here all evening?" Tobias asks as we pass the desk.

"He is here to watch elite senior classes so he can invite students leaving high school this year to audition for a place at his school or maybe even give out scholarships, as I am in elite senior classes he will be watching."

"Okay so he will be watching your classes but not you because you are not a senior yet"

"Yep"

"Fair enough, see you in a bit" he says while planting a kiss into my hair and going up to the viewing area.

Tobias had promised to come along this evening so I don't freak out but I perform how I normally do in front of him. I get changed into my official ballet uniform ready for my first class of many this evening.

The man isn't as old as I thought is a lot nicer than everyone has made him out to be the past week or so. He sits in the corner with a notepad occasionally getting up to walk around and give corrections to the other girls in my class. After a gruelling hour of ballet on both soft shoes and pointe we are released to get changed and take a 15 minute break before our next classes. I quickly get changed into a different leotard and find my tap shoes before heading upstairs for a quick chat with Tobias.

"That wasn't too bad" he comments as I sit on the floor to put on my tap shoes.

"No it was actually fine, he's really nice, but I guess it will be worse when he is here to look at me next year."

"You'll be fine. Anyway where is your normal crop top and booty short combo this evening, not that I'm complaining" He says while getting close to my ear "your butt looks great in a leotard"

"Tobias" I hiss at him and look around to see if any of the mums heard

"Miss Mathews wants us in smart formal dance wear for the talent scout being here hence the plain black leotard for ballet and now this leotard."

"I understand"

The other girls begin to make their way back downstairs to I say goodbye to Tobias before making my way back into the studio for my next class.

The rest of my classes are half an hour each so they are able to fit it Tap, Acrobatics, Jazz, and Lyrical before it is time to audition for the competition. Luckily we have 15 minute breaks between each class so I have been able too keep Tobias company. I am sitting in the viewing area waiting for my group dance to be called. I have a group dance, duet and solo to audition for so the nerves are beginning to take over. Tobias takes my hand and pulls me up so I can sit on his lap.

"It will be fine; there is no need to worry"

"But we only started the dances on Monday and she has given me the lead in the group again and now I have a duet and a solo to get right as well"  
"she wouldn't have given them to you if she though you where going to fail now would she" he looks at me and kisses my cheek  
"Seniors" Miss Mathews shouts from the bottom of the stairs

"Go on knock him dead"

I walk in to the room with the rest of my team and take my place for the music to start, the group dance goes well and before I know it I have also completed my duet. Now only the solo to go, I am back on Tobias' lap helping him our Science homework when my name is called for what I hope is the last time. Tobias kisses my head and I make my way back to the studio.

"Good evening Beatrice I am Max" he says extending his hand to me

"Good evening sir" I say shaking his hand

"Going on what I have seen this afternoon I am not auditioning elite senior dancers for solos as I am going to put them all through and wait to see them on Saturday when they are fully ready as I hear some of you only received your music yesterday."

"Yes we did sir"

"Okay thank you Beatrice I will look forward to seeing you on Saturday"

I walk out of the studio and then run up the viewing area.

"So?" Tobias asks

"My solo is through he just wants to see them fully ready on Saturday"

"That's great he says hugging me, so are we off then?"

"Yep just let me get changed" I place a kiss on his cheek and go to the changing room to get out of my dance clothes.

I bundle them into my bag then leave to find Tobias in the reception area talking to know one other than Max. I walk over and stand next to Tobias so I can listen into the conversation.

"So are you a dancer I don't recall seeing you in any of the classes I have watched"

"No I am not just here to watch my girlfriend" he says and gestures to me.

"Ah Beatrice it has been a pleasure watching you today and I look forward to seeing you preform this weekend"

"Thank you sir"

"I will let you get off I need to talk to Miss Mathews anyway"

Tobias and I walk out to his truck and climb in, he drives is to the pizza place where we first pick up a pizza then drive to a clearing near a forest. He takes the pizza a climbs out of the truck and I follow him. Tobias opens up the tailgate of the truck before putting pizza into the back.

"Up you get" he says looking at me. I walk over to it and attempt to use my knee to get myself onto it but I am just a bit too short. I feel Tobias wrap his arms around my small waist and lift me into back of his truck, before climbing in straight after. He opens up the pizza and offers it to me first.

"Are your parents accompanying you to New York this weekend?"

"Why you jealous that you can't come too?" I smirk at him

"A bit" he says getting another slice of pizza.

"Well you are in luck my dad has to work so there is a spare plane ticket going of you fancy it"

"Really?" he asks excitedly

"Uh huh" I mumble with a mouth full of pizza.

Tobias gives me a big hug and waits for me to finish my mouth full before kissing me. I kiss him back equalling the affection he is showing. He pulls at the elastic holding in my ponytail, which I had put my hair into after dance, and manages to free my hair. It flows down my shoulders and stops at my hips Tobias now runs his finger through my hair as I run my hands up and down his chest still while kissing each other. The pizza is long forgotten as he nibbles on my bottom lip and I allow his tongue to enter we fight for dominance until we have to break away, both of us needing air.

"I think maybe it is time to head back" Tobias says softly after a while. I huff and pull a face not wanting to move from the comfortable position I have found myself in.

"Come on if you are late home your mum probably wont let me anywhere near the competition this weekend"

"Fair enough" I mutter as I put my hair back up disguising the fact we have both been making out.

"I liked it down"

"I gathered" I tell him as I slide of the end of the truck, Tobias close behind. He drives me back to my house before starting to kiss me again.

"I have to go" I whisper in his ear breaking the kiss off shortly after it had started.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow" I answer getting out the truck and making my way into my house.

**I hope you guys liked it there are some links on my profile so you can see Tris' outfits.**

**I would like to say thank you to all the people who have favourited or followed as well so thanks to: **

**Onedirectionforever2194**

**Mariahyanelih**

**Divergent658**

**Rubie Blakie**

**Michaela46**

**Kenziemae37**

**IoanaLola**

**Huntressss**

**Fourandsixforever**

**Dove267**

**Divergent-shadowhunter-17**

**Bellat19**

**fourTris EatonPrior**

**JodiCatherine**

**FandomLover31**

**DauntlessShadowhunterChick**

**Love you guys SpellStrike xxx **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellloooo sorry it is up a bit lae than usual but I have been quite busy today thank you to my 4 reviewers: Dove267, Guest May29, DauntlessShadowhunterChick and BeatriceHazelWatersEaton (I actually jumped up and down when I saw them) I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please leave a review at the end to tell me what you thought or if you have any suggestions.**

"_I liked it down" _

"_I gathered" I tell him as I slide of the end of the truck, Tobias close behind. He drives me back to my house before starting to kiss me again._

"_I have to go" I whisper in his ear breaking the kiss off shortly after it had started. _

"_I'll see you tomorrow"_

"_Tomorrow" I answer getting out the truck and making my way into my house._

I awake to a knocking and quickly realise that there is someone at my door.

"Yes" I cal. My mum pops her head inside the door slightly

"Your friend is here" I look at my phone and see that I should have gotten up at least half an hour ago.

"Shit" I mutter

"Shall I get him a drink?"

"Yer sorry I will be down in a minute"

We have to fly from Chicago to New York for the competition today meaning we have to leave the house by 4:30 to get to the check in for 5 it is now 4. I quickly get out of bed put on my traveling clothes: an oversized burgundy jumper and leggings, brush my hair, teeth and head downstairs. Tobias is sitting alone in my kitchen with a mug of something, probably coffee. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his neck, but he flinches away.

"Sorry" I say stepping back

"No its fine come here" he opens his arms to give me a hug.

"I thought it was maybe getting better"

"It was, I have been out the house a lot more but last night, let's just say he didn't want me going away this weekend and had consumed a fair amount of alcohol, not a very healthy mix."

"I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Bea, I want to be here" he looks into my eyes and places a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Are you all packed or have you left it to the last minute" I laugh

"No I packed last night I just need to put in my phone, I was late down because I was asleep when you arrived." My mum walks back into the kitchen and smiles at us sitting together

"Are you too nearly ready to go?" she asks

"Yep" we both reply at the same time causing us to laugh.

"Okay then drink up and we will get going" I hop of Tobias lap and get my shoes on while he finishes his coffee. We pick up our bags and head for the car. We only have one suitcase, full of my dance wear, between us but we still have to be their early enough to check it in.

The drive to the airport is easy as no one in their right mind would be out this time in the morning. I sit in the back of the car with Tobias my head resting on his shoulder. Once there we get out of the car and Tobias gets us a luggage trolley, my mum places the suitcase and our three sports bags on the trolley and lets Tobias push it.

"Tobias wait a minute" as he stops the trolley I climb on top and sit in the small area just the right size for carry-ons

"Can I go now?" he questions and begins to push the trolley again

The queue for check in takes ages to move anywhere so I remain sat on the trolley with Tobias' arms wrapped around my waist. I am slightly taller than him while sitting on the trolley so he occasionally reaches up to place kisses on my jaw bone. My mum has also decided to perch in the other end of the trolley only getting up when we can move forwards in the queue. She turns around just as Tobias was about to kiss me again and he pulls away.

"Why don't you two go for a little wander I can watch these she says gesturing towards the bags.

I jump off the trolley and take hold of Tobias' hand, we walk until we find an empty bench by a large window. I let him sit down first so I can rest my legs over the top of his as soon as I am comfortable he reaches down and kisses me on the lips.

"You know I've wanted to do that for a while" he starts to rub my knee so I place my hand over his.

"Why didn't you then?"

"I didn't want to with your mum there"

"She really wouldn't have cared"  
"Still it just doesn't seem right"

"Okay but that doesn't mean I wont"

"Bea"

"Tobias" I lean across and kiss him before resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"The queue looks like it is moving a lot faster now"

"Yer we should probably head back and find mum" we get up and reconnect our hands.

My mum was at the front of the queue so we helped her check it in before heading through security. Mum and I had no problems but when Tobias walked through the scanner it begun to beep, the security guard had use a hand held scanner to re scan him and also had to pat him down. I stood at the other end silently laughing at him which allowed me to receive a glare from Tobias. They let him go and we went through to departures.

"Right guys the fight is at 8 and it is 6 now I will meet you at the gate in time for the flight, go get something to eat and enjoy some free time." I reach over and give my mum a hug

"Thanks see you in a bit" I tell her before she heads towards a shoe shop.

"Guess what is here in this airport?" I ask Tobias

"I have no clue Bea I haven't flown in a very long time"

"Starbucks!" I tell him excitedly

"Why are we still standing here then?"

We eventually find the Starbucks after getting lost a couple of times and go across to the counter to order.

"I will have a White Hot chocolate to go please" I tell the man behind the counter  
"Name?"

"Tris"

"And I'll have a vanilla spiced latte to go please"

"Name"

"Four"

I pick up two bacon butties and Tobias collects a muffin

"Is that everything for you two today?"

"Yes thank you"

"It will be $14.70 please" I pay the lady before Tobias has a chance, and go to wait at the other end of the counter for my drink

Tobias nudges me

"I would have paid"

"I know but I think it is my turn, I haven't paid once yet"

"That's because I like buying things for you" he says hugging me with one arm as he still has the muffin

"Fourtris 1 and 2" our server calls, we pick up our drinks and look at them. The server has written 'Fourtris' on our cups instead of our names.

"Fourtris" I mutter

"I like it"

We head out of Starbucks and find a relatively quite area next our gate to sit in. We eat our bacon butties and then attempt to share the muffin.

"You keep taking bigger bits" I complain to Tobias

"Well I have bigger hands"

"I can't help my size"

"Maybe getting two would have been a better idea"

"Probably, but I don't think I could have finished it"

"Well that would be a crime if I ever did see one" Tobias laughs at me

"So would this" I say as I take the last bit of the muffin and pop it into my mouth

"Unfair"

"yhhouu srhodculghd oghf bghjeefgn qfgicghckeghr" I struggle to speak with the muffin in my mouth

"You what" I swallow the muffin

"I said you should have been quicker"

"Whatever" he says and reaches across to brush a crumb from my cheek. I lean in and kiss him; he kisses me back straight away. We crave each others touch, my hands run up and down his chest while his manage to knot my hair, but I pull away before it progresses anymore.

"You can't stay mad at me for long" I tease him

"No I can and I will happily admit it" he says and plants a kiss on my forehead, as he leans back I yawn.

"Someone's tired" he comments

"A bit being up at 4 isn't exactly my cup of tea."

"Fair enough why don't you lie down for a bit, I will wake you if you fall asleep"

I move and lay my head on his lap and he begins to stroke my hair. Within no time I feel my eyes closing and my awareness disappearing.

A hand stroking my arm brings me out of my quick rest.

"Its time to get up Bea" Tobias says. I sit up to find my mum sat across from me looking way to happy than she should be in an airport at getting on 8 on a Saturday.

"What are you so happy about" I mumble while rubbing my eyes.

"Just thinking, its time to head to the gate now" she tells us. Tobias picks up both of our bags and takes my hand as we follow my mum to the gate. They have only just started boarding so we wait in another line.

"I am just going to use the toilet over there here are your tickets, please save me a seat." My mum tells us then leaves the queue.

We get to the front of the queue in no time and get straight on to the plane. We are one of the first on so we have good choice of seats.

"Where do you wanna sit?" Tobias asks

"Middleish?"

"Okay" we walk to the row behind the reserved exit seats and throw our bags on them.

"Save our seats while I put our bags up, you got everything you want?" I nod and Tobias leaves the row and starts putting the bags up. He asked me to 'save' the seats so I box split across the top of the arm rests

"You are un real you know that"

"whhhaaatt?" I whine while grabbing hold of the two middle arm rests and lifting myself up into a box spilt handstand.

"Really Tris?" Tobias just stands and looks at me.

"Beatrice Prior bum chair please" my mum tells me as she finds us. I have apparently managed to attract the attention of half of the aeroplane including some annoyed air hostesses. I sit on my chair in the middle and let Tobias climb across; my mum sits the other side of me and smiles.

"You know it's not everyday I am greeted by the sight of my daughter doing a handstand on an aeroplane." I smile back at her before buckling my seat belt.

Take off does not bother me at all but once in the air I become bored.

"Mum"

"Yes" she asks anticipating a question

"Can I lay my legs on your lap please?"

"erm yes" she looks at me confused. I look over to Tobias who has caught on to the conversation and moves his phone from his lap so I can lay down again. When I wake up Tobias is also asleep; leaning against the window. I sit up slowly in an attempt not to wake him.

"Sleep well?" he questions still with his eyes shut.

"Yep" I reply and kiss his cheek he opens his eyes and moves from his position against the window.

"We will shortly be landing please fasten your seatbelts" an announcement calls through the cabin.

I refasten my seatbelt and take hold of Tobias hand for the landing.

We quickly make it off the plane to collect our bag, a taxi is waiting for us outside so we all squeeze in the back and drive to the competition.

**Hope you liked it part two will hopefully be written and posted tomorrow! There are some links on my profile so you can see things like Tris' outfit thanks SSxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here is chapter 8 :) a bit gutted I only received one review for the last chapter but thanks to divergent658. I can't explain how happy reviews make me and how much they help motivate me to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please drop a review even if its only a couple of words long :) **

"_Sleep well?" he questions still with his eyes shut. _

"_Yep" I reply and kiss his cheek he opens his eyes and moves from his position against the window._

"_We will shortly be landing please fasten your seatbelts" an announcement calls through the cabin._

_I refasten my seatbelt and take hold of Tobias hand for the landing. _

_We quickly make it off the plane to collect our bag, a taxi is waiting for us outside so we all squeeze in the back and drive to the competition._

The school in which the competition is being held is heaving, there are so many dancers trying to find their dressing rooms, and other people setting up stalls in the reception area. We look on the long lists of different dance companies to find out we are in room 20 and 21. It doesn't take too long to find the rooms and discover they are close to the stage.

I go into the room marked 'girls' my mum following behind, Tobias decides to sit on the floor outside instead of going into the boys changing room as the thinks that it would be 'awkward'. Some of the other dancers flew out yesterday evening so we are the last to arrive.

"Right now you are all here, this competition runs slight differently group dances kick off the competition at 11, duets and trios will begin straight after at around 12:30 then solos will be from 2-4, awards will be at 6 where you will be smartly dressed. There is not time for run through now but I am sure you know the dances well enough, most of you where still practicing at 10 last night. All understood?" Miss Mathews addresses the whole room. We all give a round of 'yes ma'am' before changing into out group dance costumes.

As I have the lead in group dance I have on a white dress while the others have on black dresses. Once I am ready I grab my jazz shoes, pick up my boots and head into the corridor.

"No practicing today?"

"Nope competition starts in half an hour so it is a matter of stretch and wait"

I start my stretches while talking to Tobias about how the rest of the day will run; just as I complete my last stretch my team walks out of the room.

"We are off now Beatrice" my mum tells me, I slide on my boots and walk with the rest of my team to the stage door.

"Good luck" Tobias says and kisses my forehead. He and my mum go to sit in the audience with the other mums and Miss Mathews.

"Your boyfriend is really good looking" Mackenzie, a girl on my team, tells me. She occasionally dances with our team, but normally dances with the juniors as she is only 11. I get on really well with her as she isn't as loud as the others; her being on the team also means I am not the shortest.

"Thanks, I guess"

"And he seems really nice, wish I could have a boyfriend like him" she comments

"He is nice, I'm sure you will find a boyfriend one day you still have time munchkin."

"Hopefully"

"Right girls good luck, let's try and get this perfect" we put our hands into the middle before chanting Mathews school

We get on stage and take up our position, I begin the dance as soon as the music begins and the others join in soon after. We finish with the others walking off to the left and me to the right, I run round the back of the wings to meet them.

"We did it!" Mackenzie says while jumping up and down, I hug her and congratulate my other team members.

We head back to our room and find the mums waiting inside chatting.

"Well done darling that was great" my mum says and hugs me

"Tobias told me to well you well done as well, Miss Mathews has borrowed him to lift a prop for the junior team"

"Fair enough, duet now?" my mum nods before touching up my hair and make up and giving me a new costume to change into. It is a really pretty two piece that is electric blue with diamantes on it. I look across to see Ashlea, my duet partner, with an identical costume on.

I walk over to Ashlea who is texting on her phone.  
"Do you want to quickly run our duet, in the hall, before we have to back on stage?" I ask her

"Yer sounds good" she gets up and follows me into the hall way.

I play the song on my phone and we run the duet, as we reach the middle section I see Tobias begin to make his way over to us. Instead of walking over to where we are dancing he stops a little way off and silently watches the dance, when we finish he claps.

"Really?" I question him

"It was really good"

"I'll meet you out here in a few minutes" Ashlea tells me before walking back into the room.

"Guess what?" Tobias questions me

"What"

"I just made my debut performance on stage" he says proudly

"What, why?"

"The Junior team where using some big toy box prop so I had to put it on stage for them"

"Gutted I missed it" I joke

"Don't be mean just because I cannot dance"

"Sorry" I say and hug him. We sit on the floor together outside the classroom to wait for the next dances occasionally sneaking a quick kiss from each other. Ashlea brings my boots from the class room and we head back stage again.

We hug each other before we head on stage to start, it goes well we manage to stay in time and execute every move correctly. We get off stage, hug again and head back to our room, this time Tobias is waiting not too far away from the stage door for me.

"Yet again outstanding" he goes to kiss my cheek but I move so he ends up kissing my lips.

"Cheeky" he says pulling away

"But that's why you like me" I smile at him.

My mum had beaten us back to the room and was waiting to get me ready for my final performance of the day.

"2 down 1 to go" she tells me while tying a scarf round my head and sewing it into my hair.

"You have a bit of a break before your solo so why don't you have a look around the stalls" my mum suggests. I have an oldish looking beige dress to wear for this dance. Once ready I put on my boots, Harvard hoodie and pick up my jazz shoes before going back into the corridor.

"I don't believe that is your solo piece" Tobias comments and takes hold of my hand.

"No I have it on underneath but we have some time before I dance again so I thought we could look at some of the stalls."

"Sounds good to me, lead the way" I take him into the reception area and we look at the many stalls around us. There are so many selling different things from dance wear and dance shoes to accessories and bows. We manage to find one that is selling cakes so we go over and buy a cup cake each.

The cupcakes have a ton of butter icing on and are topped with a ballet shoe motif. We sit on some chairs and begin to eat our cakes. I start by eating the ballet shoes then have an idea.

"Tobias" he turns to face me and I push the cake onto his face, coating his nose in the icing.

"Oi that wasn't very nice!" I reach up and kiss his nose where the majority of the butter icing resides. I move away and end up with lots of the icing now around my mouth. Tobias leans down and kisses me full on the mouth, my free hand finds his waist and his finds my neck. We remain kissing until someone wolf whistles at us; I feel my cheeks burning up.

"Well at least some of the butter icing is gone" Tobias laughs. I take a tissue out of my pocket and wipe my mouth before offering it to Tobias.

"What makes you think I want your used tissue?"

"The fact that you still have pink icing on most of your face" I hold out the tissue and he takes it and wipes his face.

"All done?" he questions. I reach out and wipe a bit with my thumb and he moves to take my hand in his.

"Done" I tell him while moving both of our hands away.

We stay sat on the chairs for a while longer, eating our cakes, until it is time to go backstage for my final performance of the day.

"See you on the other side" Tobias kisses my head and I hand him my jumper for safe keeping.

I don't have to wait for long to go on stage; once it is my turn I walk on and lay down in my starting position to wait for the music to start. Once it starts I slowly start and get up to start my first set of turns when my music skips. I carry on counting the beats in my head; the music stops skipping and goes back to normal. I get to my tilt turn and the music suddenly speeds up, crap. I continue to count the beats instead of listen to the music in hope someone will sort it out for me. I do my second turn then leap and the music slows right down, this is all I need with Max in the audience. I continue and do an ariel walk over when the music begins to jump again so I keep counting and try to block out any other noise. During my set of turns I notice that someone has taken my music out, presumably because it is broken, I keep dancing and counting, there's no point stopping now.

I finish standing on the opposite side of the stage to which I started on. I register cheers from the audience and can just about see the judges on their feet, probably because they feel bad for me. I get off the stage as quickly as possible relived it is over, I receive a few 'well dones' and a couple of people pat my back and tell me that they couldn't of done what I just did. I have no intention of waiting back here so I slip on my boots and walk out from back stage. I begin to walk towards the dressing room, playing over the disastrous event that just occurred, when I walk into someone.

"Sorry" I mumble and look up to find Tobias

"Bea what's up" he questions while gripping my shoulders

I press my body into his, bury my face into his chest and start to cry. I feel his strong arms wrap around me and his lips meet my hair. I feel another hand rub my back before he gently picks me up.

"Take her somewhere quite I'll see you in a bit" I hear my mum say as Tobias carries me outside, so I am away from the busy corridor of other dancers. He places me down on the wall before sitting himself down next to me so I can lay my head on his shoulder.

"You should have heard the reactions from the people sitting near us Bea"  
"I don't want to know" I stutter

"No you need to hear this" he turns his body so he is looking into my eyes. Tobias reaches his hand to my face and wipes away the tears that have found my cheeks.

"They were amazed Bea, I don't know what you can see from the stage but you got a standing ovation. Everyone was commenting on how professional you looked and how you reacted to the situation better than many world class dancers would have"

"Really?"

"Yes, did you not see the judges on their feet?"

"Yer but I though it was out of sympathy not because it was actually any good"

"It was outstanding, now stop crying before you ruin your make up" he jokes and hands me my hoddie, from around his waist, to put on.

We sit on the wall for a while longer content with the silence that surrounds us.

"I probably need to get changed for awards soon"

"Changed I thought you just put a team top on"

"Nope not today unfortunately I have to wear a dress"

"You're wearing a dress now"

"That's different this is a costume"

"Lets go then" Tobias says as he jumps off the wall before lifting me down.

We walk back into the busy reception area and begin the short walk to the dressing room

"Beatrice Prior" I hear a voice call behind me. I turn to find Max making his way over, great the one person I didn't want to see has found me.

"Where is your teacher?"

"Probably back in the room, sir. We are heading their now if you would like us to take you"

"Yes please" the walk to the changing room is silent Tobias and I only communicating by squeezing each others hands"

She will be in here I'll just get her; I walk into the changing room and walk over to Miss Mathews.

"Beatrice I am so sorry about your music, but you handled it amazingly." She apologises

"Thank you, Max is outside he wants to speak to you"

We both walk back out of the room to find Tobias and Max waiting in the corridor

"Janine this is one of your dancers, yes?" he says gesturing to me.

"Yes I believe you spoke to me about her after the audition evening"

"Yes I told you that she stood out in every lesson I watched, that I had written comprehensive notes on her in every class and had written at the top of each page 'the tiny amazing one!' Then when she led the group and performed the duet she was faultless."

"But I have made you fully aware she is too young for your school but is in those classes because she has only just moved here"

I look at Tobias amazed at what they are saying about me. He places his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer into him.

"Her solo"

"I am sorry the music skipped and went funny, it will never happen again." Miss Mathews apologies again.

"I don't think I have seen any dancer in my whole career have their music skip and change that badly and manage to keep in time with the original beat the whole way through the dance and also manage to stay on stage and finish it. Most other dancers would leave the stage or wait of their music to work before dancing. I tell you Beatrice is one I a million if that, I want to offer her a full scholarship for all aspects of dance for when she is able to leave high school, until then I will be dropping in to check on her and will be visiting more competitions that you attend. She is a highly talented girl and I do not want such talents to go to waste."

"Thank you sir" I say while trying to hide my excitement.

"No thank you Beatrice, I hope to be seeing a lot more of you. Janine." He walks away and leaves us all speechless.

"Well done" Tobias says picks me up and spins me around before placing me on the floor and lightly kissing my lips.

"Sorry to interrupt but you need to get changed Tris" my mum tells me from the door, Miss Mathews must have sent her to get me.

"I'll be quick" I kiss Tobias on the cheek and follow my mum into the room.

I tell my mum the whole story from the beginning while brushing out my hair and trying to tie the laces in my new boots, mum wanted to buy me heels but I wouldn't let her.

"That's amazing Beatrice, your father would have been so proud today" I get up and give her a big hug.

"Thanks mum for always being there"

"I enjoy it. Well don't you look nice" She says taking a step away from me

"Go on I'll finish packing go be with Tobias" I hug her again and leave the room.

"Wow" Tobias whispers only loud enough for me to hear.

"You look amazing Bea, new shoes as well?"

"You don't look to bad yourself, and yer mum tried with heels but I twisted her arm"

"Amazing" Tobias comments while still looking at me.

"That's enough" I tell him and reach under his chin to avert his gaze.

"No fair"

"Yes fair, I've been wearing a lot less all day and you got to watch me on stage in that so that is enough for now"

"For now" he says looking mischievously at me.

We wander around the school for a bit and bump into many people who alternate from giving us disapproving stares to congratulating me on my performances today.

"Do you know half of these people?" Tobias questions

"Some have been at previous competitions but others no" we walk past the stalls and see a lady packing up boxes full of different dance shoes.

"So how often do you have to get new dance shoes?" Tobias asks

"It varies, I really don't like to get new shoes unless I have too because once they are worn in they are a lot more comfortable. I rarely get new black jazz shoes as I wear them the least. I always have two pairs of tan jazz shoes on the go: one for competitions and one for class, once the ones I wear for competitions start to look used I wear them in class. Ballet shoes are a whole different board game though soft shoes are similar to jazz shoes in that you only need to replace them once they begin to fall apart but you have to replace pointe shoes when they become too soft to go on pointe, some brands are better than others, if I am on dance camp I can go through pointe shoes after one lesson, I have some that barely look worn its ridiculous! Sorry I've just realised I have ranted on a bit" I finish

"No its fine I was truly curious, so do you keep your shoes"

"Not all of them, although I do have a box full of old shoes"

"So do you have a pair of pointe shoes I could possibly have"

"Yer okay, but why may I ask?"

"That's for me to know and for you too find out" he says while tapping the side of his nose.

"We probably need to go back to the stage for awards" I tell Tobias

"Let's go" he says pulling me through the corridors

"Enjoy" he tells me as I walk backstage and he leaves to go back to the audience.

Today a youngish lady is giving out the awards she begins with the junior group's then moves on to senior.

"Todays seniors brought some tough competition but one group manage to top them by a massive margin of 10 points. In third place we have act number 33 electric, in second place we have act number 78 superhero's and in first place we have act number 23 the witches" We let Mackenzie receive the trophy from the lady as she is the smallest.

"Now for senior duet and trios in third place we have act number 56 give me, in second place is act number 19 warrior and your winner is two sapphires" she announces, Ashlea and I both get up to receive the trophy from the lady.

"Last today we have senior solos in 3rd place is contestant number 65: Abby, in 2nd place is contestant number 72 Faith and in first place is a dancer who danced faultlessly despite technical issues contestant number 44 Beatrice" I still won, despite everything, I did it, I can't believe it. I slowly get up shake hands with the lady and receive my trophy.

"Thank you all for attending today it has been a great competition hope you all have safe journeys home" The lady wraps up the competition and we make our way off the stage.

It doesn't take me long to find my mum and Tobias.

"Well a clean sweep, well done" my mum says hugging me.

"Thanks"

"Right Tris you know we have the hotel booked for this evening" my mum says

"Yer"

"Well I have been invited out for dinner and drinks with some of the mums so you and Tobias are left to do what you want this evening as long as you're sensible"

"We will be, thanks mum that will be great" I say giving her a big hug and nearly knocking her off her feet.

We head to the dressing room to collect my stuff before catching a taxi to the hotel.

**Thanks again for reading there are some links on my profile so you can watch the dances. Please drop a review to tell me what you thought or to offer any suggestions SS xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**And here is Chapter 9 thank you to JodiCatherine and Guest May29 who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you are enjoying this story :) please leave a quick review or suggestion so I know if people are still liking it and to help me get new ideas :) Enjoy **

"_Well I have been invited out for dinner and drinks with some of the mums so you and Tobias are left to do what you want this evening as long as you're sensible"_

"_We will be, thanks mum that will be great" I say giving her a big hug and nearly knocking her off her feet._

_We head to the dressing room to collect my stuff before catching a taxi to the hotel._

The hotel is not too far away from the competition so it doesn't take long for us to get there, we get out the cab and Tobias gets my case while my mum pays the driver. The hotel is quite big and looks like an old building; we walk in and wait by the desk to check in. The décor is grand, the type of stuff you wouldn't want to touch in fear of breaking it.

"Come on Bea" Tobias breaks me out of my trance and we follow my mum to our room. After taking the lift and walking through endless corridors we find our room. We walk in to find that there is one double bed and a single.

"Tris and I will share the double, Tobias you can have the single" mum tells us before I can say otherwise.

We unpack some of our stuff and end up on our phones researching what restaurants are around.

"There are quite a few bars which serve food" I suggest

"What about a steakhouse"

"mmmm I haven't had steak for ages"

"That's sorted then."

"Right kids I'm off" Mum walks out the bathroom in a colourful dress

"Be good, I will see around 11ish, I have my phone" she kisses my head and pats Tobias' shoulder and leaves us alone.

"When do you want to go" I question Tobias

"Well since you are still in a dress I reckon soon so you don't change, but let me change my top first" Tobias gets a black polo out of his bag and goes into the bathroom to change. He comes out throws his t-shirt on top of his bag and takes my hand.

We make sure we pick up the room key and our phones before making our way downstairs and out into the night air. We walk down the road and attempt to find the steak house.

"Are you bored of dance competitions yet?" I ask him

"No I quite like them really, they get me out the house and I get to spend time with you" he says spinning me round.

"That's good there aren't many boyfriends that would attend a dance competition every weekend for fun."

"Well I'm not most" I squeeze his hand.

"Mackenzie has taken a liking to you because of that"

"Who's Mackenzie?"

"The one shorter than me, I think she was right on the end on the left, she occasionally joins us"

"I think I know who you mean, the little one."

"Yer"

"Don't worry I only have eyes for you"

"Well I wouldn't expect you to have eyes for her, she is only 11"

"Oh"

"Well I think this is it" Tobias says quickly changing the conversation as we reach the steak house. We walk in holding each others hands.

"Good evening and welcome to The Steak House, how can I help you" a jolly man at the door questions us.

"Can we get a table for two please?"

"Right this way" the man gestures and leads us to a table in the corner of the restaurant away from most of the other guests. We sit down and he hands us a menu each.

"Because it is a Saturday couples receive a free sharing sundae with any two purchases of steak meals, firstly can I get you any drinks?"

Tobias looks at me as if to tell me to order first.

"I will have a Fanta Orange please"

"And I will have a Diet Coke please" the man leaves us to get our drinks.

"Diet?" I question him

"The normal one is a bit to sugary for me"

"Fair enough, what are you going to order?"

"Probably a rump steak"

"What is the difference between all the different steaks, I just tend to eat what my dad buys?"

"Well to be honest I'm not sure, I just know I buy rump when shopping for dad"

"I'll just go with what you think then"

The Man comes back over with our drinks and puts them on the table; he takes out a note pad and requests our order.

"I will have an 8oz rump steak medium rare"

"I will also have the 8oz rump steak medium rare" I tell the man

"Tris you might want a 6oz, 8 is quite big" Tobias tell me

"My bad, I'll have the 6oz then" the man writes what we want and then takes our menus away.

"Thanks" I say taking hold of Tobias' hand on top the table.

"What I have I done now?"

"For just being here"

"Well thank you for being here too, I think I'd look rather weird having dinner by myself"

"Shhhhhhh" I try and get him to keep his voice down

"What?" he whispers, I point to a man sitting alone a few tables across from us.

"Woops"

"Yer Woops"

"Have you any idea what dances you will be doing next week when our friends are here"

"Not really we find out who is doing what on Monday but I would assume a group and maybe another solo or duet"

"How does she decide who does what then?"

"A lot of the time it is random, but it depends on things like who's been winning, what other companies are attending and who as been getting on her nerves"

"Getting on her nerves?" Tobias looks at me confused

"Yep if you haven't been behaving nor doing corrections first time it is unlikely you will get a feature part or a solo"

"I get it now"

"How long have you been dancing for?"

"I had my first lesson on my third birthday"

"Wow a long time then" he gives my had a squeeze and I squeeze back

"Yep"

"Do you think you will take the offer of Max's scholarship?"

"Defiantly, it has literally been my dream to dance at his school since I was 5 and went to see his dancers in a show"

"So where is his school based?"

"Los Angeles, California" I say quietly, worried about his reaction

"That's great" he says reaching across to tilt my chin so I am looking at his face

"Is it?"

"Yes I can attend UCLA I'm 99% sure they offer a design/media course"

"Would you want to move that far out though?"

"Bea, one I want to be as close as I can to you and two I can get away from my dad"

I notice out of the corner of my eye that our food is on its way over. The now not so jolly man brings over our meals and lays them in front of us. We both thank him and he laves us alone again.

"This looks good"

"I agree" I cut into my steak and take a bite

"I should warn you Caleb will be around next weekend"

"Is that because it is your birthday?"

"What how did you know that?" I look questionably at him

"Your mum may have mentioned it earlier today"

"Humph" I sigh

"Whys that's so bad?"

"I just don't tend to celebrate my birthday"

"Why?" he asks and I panic.

"A couple of years ago I nearly drowned at my birthday party" I mumble while trying not to look at him.

"Oh my, what happened?" he stops eating.

"Well you know I told you about the guy I dated, he was the quarterback of the football team, he got drunk and kept trying to kiss me, I wouldn't let him I wanted him to remember our first kiss together and for my first kiss to be a good one. He wouldn't give in and accidently pushed me in the pool, I hit my head and was knocked out."

"That's terrible, who got you out"

"Luckily one of my friends was doing lifeguard training so they dived in to get me, that's why I hate swimming"

"Well I promise there will be no swimming pools involved"

"Good"

We continue to eat enjoying being in each others company.

"So does that mean I was you first kiss" Tobias asks quietly

"Yes" I look into his eyes

"You where mine to" he reaches across and squeezes one of my hands

"Really the great Four had never been kissed until a couple of weeks ago"

"Really, and I am so glad it was you"

"I'm glad you where mine"

We soon finish our main meals and order a large chocolate sundae for our dessert.

It arrives only minutes after ordering, it is in a massive sundae glass and could probably feed four people; this is likely to get messy.

"WOW" I sit taller in my chair and lean over to reach one of the spoons.

"I don't even 'wow' can cover this"

I take of some of the cream from the top and begin to eat it.

"It tastes as amazing as it looks" I push my spoon to the bottom and find some brownie pieces.

"BROWNIE" I exclaim

"I want some" Tobias complains. I dig my spoon back to the bottom, get some more brownie and feed it to Tobias.

"mmm, that is some good stuff"

We reach the middle of the ice cream before I start feeling full so instead of eating wipe it down Tobias' face.

"What's it with you putting food on my face?" he questions while trying to keep a serious face but I crack up

"Come here" I walk around to his side of the table a wipe the ice cream from his fore head then down his nose, but I couldn't resist kissing his ice cream covered lips. I draw back and he pulls me to sit on his lap.

"So that was your plan?"

"Not really I just could resist" he kisses me back but I have to pull away as I sense an oncoming yawn.

"Why don't I pay and we can wander back to the hotel" I nod. He sees our waiter and waves him over so we can pay. He gives Tobias the bill and he leaves the money on a tray on the table.

"I will give you some money towards it when we get back to the hotel" I tell him once we are out of the steak house.

"You will do nothing of the sort, this one's on me"

"But you pay for everything"

"I believe you paid for Starbucks in the airport, plus I wanted to treat you"

"I just don't want you spending all your money on me"

"Look Bea you don't need to worry" he says and leans down to place a quick kiss on my lips.

We get back to the hotel and go up to the room, mum isn't back yet so presumably she did go for drinks after dinner.

"If you don't mind I am going to get changed out of this dress" I tell Tobias while digging in my bag for my sleep wear.

"Even though I think you amazing in the dress I appreciate the fact you cannot sleep in it"

I go into the bathroom and change into some blue leggings covered in dinosaurs and a matching top. I brush my hair through and then make my way back into the main room. While I was getting changed Tobias has also put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Dinosaurs?" he looks at me questionably

"Caleb sent them apparently blue is a calming colour that stimulates the brain and the dinosaurs, well they are a bonus" I joke

"Do you want to see if there are any films on the TV" I say pointing towards the small flat screen. I pick up the remote and sit on the double bed but Tobias stays standing awkwardly not sure whether to join me or not. I pat the bed beside me

"I don't bite, contrary to popular belief"

He sits on the bed next to me warily

"It looks like re runs of old sitcoms, the news or the Hunger Games"

"The Hunger Games sounds good" he tells me. It has already started but is not too far in yet; I look across to see Tobias already drawn into the film but still near the edge of the bed.

I reach across and stroke his cheek with my thumb to attract his attention; he turns to look at me. I lean in and kiss him; he kisses me back while moving closer to me. I run my hands up and down his clothed chest and her runs his hands through my hair. We continue kissing I feel him nibble slightly on my bottom lip and allow his tongue to join mine. I move my hands so they are round his neck meaning I can play with the hair on his neck, his hands travel down my back and rest in the small gap between my t shirt and leggings. I move my lips from his and rest our foreheads together.

"I really like you Tobias" I whisper

"I really like you too" he tells me his warm breath coating my face.

Tobias moves and props himself up with pillows on the back of the bed, he reaches around my shoulders and pulls me into him. I lay down with my head on his chest, with the rest of my body pressed against his. One of his hands rest on my waist and with the other he find my hand and interlaces our fingers. We continue watching the film together but I slowly feel myself fall asleep to the steady beat of Tobias' heart.

I awaken to sunlight streaming through the curtains I look across and see my mum in the single bed before I remember what happened last night.

"Morning beautiful" Tobias whispers, I reach up and kiss his cheek.

"Morning what happened last night after I fell asleep?" I ask

"Well your mum came back not long after I realised you had fallen asleep she took one look at you and sighed. I tried to apologise and I told her I'd move"

"But she wasn't having any of it and told him to sleep where he was" My mum buts in

"There was no point waking you if you where comfy" she finishes.

"Thanks mum"

"Just don't tell your father he will murder is both"

We all slowly get up, pack and get ready for another long day of traveling back to Chicago.

**Thank you for reading; I really am grateful to everyone who reads this. Check out my profile to find links relating to the story SSxxx **


	10. Chapter 10

**It's Chapter 10! I know its lot earlier in the day but I move house tomorrow so have only had time to write this morning. As I move tomorrow there is a possibility that I will not be able to update but will try my hardest to get something written – even if I have to do it on the plane from Scotland to England :) OH MY I was soooooooo happy when I saw I had gotten 5 reviews so thank you to: Guest May29, simplykaitlin729, rabraham7898, Guest and Rachel Weasley96. Please, if you haven't already (or if you have) tell me what you think! Also suggestions are gratefully received from anything to do with the plot to dances. Thanks again :)**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing but the plot but if Veronica Roth wants it she can have it :)**

"_There was no point waking you if you where comfy" she finishes. _

"_Thanks mum" _

"_Just don't tell your father he will murder is both" _

_We all slowly get up, pack and get ready for another long day of traveling back to Chicago._

Unfortunately our flight home was delayed so we didn't manage to get home until 7 in the evening, Tobias did come back to mine but had to leave straight away as his dad wanted him home. My dad is still away with work so mum orders us a pizza and we eat it while watching some old Glee episodes. We are just about to start another episode when my phone starts buzzing in my pocket. I take it out and see that Tobias is calling

"Mum is it okay?" I ask while holding my phone up so he can see Tobias' picture and caller id.  
"Yep off you go" She tells me. I run upstairs to my room and answer the phone.

"Hey"

"Hey Bea" he almost whispers

"Tobias, are you alright you sound a little raspy"

"I'll be fine"

"So you are not alright then"  
"Bea"

"No what's wrong?"

"My Dad"  
"Tobias I am so sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for I wanted to come therefore sometimes you just have to face the consequences"  
"But you have done nothing wrong" I begin to get angry at Tobias' so called father

"I went against his wishes"

"It's not fair though he shouldn't be allowed to do that"

"He does though; there is nothing either of us can do to change that"

"Come over to mine, you can stay here where it is safe" I offer

"It will only make the situation worse if he finds out"

"Where is he now?"  
"Probably passed out drunk somewhere in the house"

"And where are you?"

"Locked in my bedroom"

"Have you got a first aid kit or something?"

"Yer"  
"Tobias, I don't know what to do to help, I want to hurt him so bad"

"Bea calm down, you are helping a great deal right now"  
"How? You are in your house in pain and I am sat on my bed full up on pizza" Tobias laughs

"By talking to me, what pizza did you have"  
"Barbeque chicken" I mutter

"That reminds me of when we sat in the back of my truck together"

"And then we made out and let the pizza go cold" We both laugh at this memory.

"I wish I could hug you right now" I admit

"So do I but I will get to see you in a few hours"

"It's not the same"

"We can spend the majority of tomorrow together"  
"You made a good pillow" I admit

"Well I do have my uses; I should probably let you get some sleep"

"Okay sees you tomorrow"

"Night Bea" I put the phone down and climb into my bed and quickly fall asleep, completely drained from my day of traveling.

I wake to my phone beeping on my bedside table so I reach over and turn it off, roll out my bed and slowly make my way to the shower. I put my hair into a messy bun and put on some leather look leggings and pair them with an oversized black t-shirt. I pack my dance bag full of the normal things I need for classes then pack my school bag with my books.

After picking up all my stuff I make my way downstairs.

"Morning Tris, did you sleep well, you didn't come back down after you took that call"  
"I slept fine thanks, I fell asleep on the phone" I kind of lie to her

"Quickly grab some food as we need to be off" She tells me and goes to put her shoes on.

I grab a granola bar and put my shoes on, Mum picks up my dance bag and I get my school bag before we head out to the car together.

"What are you doing after school today?" mum questions me

"I don't have to be at the studio until 6 so I might spend some time with Tobias or I will go straight to the studio and practice or help out or something."

"Sounds good to me that boy really likes you, you know"  
"I know I like him a lot too." I tell her as we pull up at the school gates.

"Have a good day, I will see you this evening" she kisses my cheek as I exit the car with both of my bags.

I walk through the gates and hear someone beep their horn at me; I turn around to see Tobias in his truck. He parks up and I run over to him; he gets out of his truck and takes me into his arms.

"Are you alright?" I question him

"Yep he unlocked the door before he left for work, but didn't come in." he lets go of me and takes my dance bag off me.

"Shall I put this in my truck for you?"

"Please" he puts the bag on the front seat and locks up the truck before taking hold of my hand and leading me into the school building. We take a quick stop at our lockers before making our way to registration together.

Lunch comes round quickly but I am not overly hungry so I buy a milkshake and make my way over to sit with my friends.

"Is that all your having Tris?" Tobias questions me.

"Probably" I reply while stealing one of his chips.

"Oh I see your plan" he says and moves the plate so it is between us.

"So Trissy how did the competition go?" I cringe at the nickname Uriah has made up for me

"Well my music skipped quite badly during my solo but I still got a first in my solo, duet and group dance."

"Well done" Shauna congratulates me

"Do you know what dances we will get to see this weekend?" Will asks

"I will find out this evening"  
"Talking about this evening do you guys want to come to mine straight after school?" Christina asks, I look at Tobias and he gives a small nod.

"I can come over of a bit as I don't have proper classes this evening but will have to leave around 5:30 for competition team practice." Everyone else can also come over so it is decided that we will all leave with each other after school.

"You know that on my first day you told me I was sitting in Al's seat" I receive a round of yes's

"Is he still sick?" I ask them

"Did we not tell you?" Chris replies

"Tell me what?"

"He moved away from the area, his parents split and he went with his mum" Marlene tells me.

"Oh sorry to hear that"

"He is fine, he text me to tell me he has a girlfriend the other day" Shauna tells us

"What Al pulled? What a lad" Uriah raises his voice

"Uriah enough" Marlene tells him, the rest of us giggle before Marlene glares at us.

We all meet up outside school and get into or respective cars; I go In Tobias truck because everyone else has their own cars or are going with their partners. We are last to get to Chris' house so we have to park across the road, she has left the door unlocked so we walk in and go straight to the basement and take a seat on the floor with everyone else.

"Let me start pleeeaaassseee" Uriah asks

"No dude it's my turn you started dares" Zeke moans

"Nah guys it's my house I start" Chris claims, Zeke and Uriah moan

"So because we cant drink this evening we will play that if have done it you raise your hand okay? So first one: never have I ever Skinny dipped" no ones hands go up.

"Fair enough" Chris comments

"Never have I ever been naked in school"

"No fair" I stick my arm up and everyone looks at me

"My dance comps are at schools, I have full costume changes" I explain

"Never have I ever been walked in on while 'doing something'" Uriah says, Zeke and Shauna sheepishly put their hands up and we all laugh.

"Never have I ever found out Fours name" Marlene says, Four and I put up our hands

"Knew it!" Chris declares

"Knew what Chris?"

"That he told you his name" I shake my head, and Shauna starts hers

"Never have I ever dated someone and their sibling" none of us put up our hands

"Never have I ever made out under the stars" Zeke says. Tobias and I slowly put our hands up.

"What when, I want details" Chris demands

"What happened will remain between me and Four" I tell her so she frowns.

"Never have I ever done a box spilt handstand on an aeroplane" Tobias looks at me as I raise my hand.

"You did what?" Will asks

"Four asked me to reserve our seats so first I did a box split across the arm rests then I held on the arm rests to go into a box split hand stand" I explain

"Demonstrate pleeaassee" Zeke asks like an impatient toddler. So I stand up and tuck my t-shirt in to my leggings before first doing a box split on the floor then pulling myself up so I am in the handstand position.

"That's amazing" Shauna comments, I put my feet down so I am in a crab position before standing up and pulling my top out of my leggings.

"Do you have bones?" Marlene jokes.

"Never have I ever gotten braces locked together while kissing someone" I tell them, no ones hands go up.

"Never have I ever been feed by my boyfriend/girlfriend" Chris says, everyone's hands go up except Chris' and Wills'

"Okay never have I ever had Chris buy me clothes" Will declares all the girls hands go up but mine.

"Oh my Tris we have to go shopping sometime I cant believe I haven't invited you yet" Chris begins to get excited at the prospect of somebody new to shop for, I just burry my head in my hands.

I take my phone out and notice it is coming up to 5:30, I show Tobias and he nods.

"Sorry guys but I am going to have to go, thanks for a great time though" I tell them

"Gutted, we will have to play again sometime" Chris tells us.

Tobias puts his hand around my waist and leads me out of the basement to his truck. Just before he opens the door he gently reaches down and kisses me, I hug him back before opening my door.  
"Next stop dance" he declares as we both get in the truck, his hand coming to rest on my knee.

**Sorry it's not longer but I thought you might enjoy some of the gang together. There are some links on my profile that relate to the story so feel free to check them out :) SSxxxx**

**In reply to Guest May29's review of chapter 8 (sorry forgot to put this on the last chapter) – No I do not dance but just love watching dance :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here is chapter 11 – the majority of this was written in an airport and on a plane :) - i dont have acess to my laptop so I have to write on my Nexsus where spell/grammer checks aren't great meaning there are proberbly a few mistakes in this – I have re re re read this but i am dyslexic so spotting mistakes is not the eaisiest thing in the world! Anyway thanks to my reviers: Guest, dauntlesstribute46 and rabraham7898 also thank to those who have Pm ed me with suggestions. Please leave me a review to tell me what you think or to suggest any plot/dance ideas thank you :)**

_Tobias puts his hand around my waist and leads me out of the basement to his truck. Just before he opens the door he gently reaches down and kisses me, I hug him back before opening my door. _

"_Next stop dance" he declares as we both get in the truck, his hand coming to rest on my knee._

We stop off at Starbucks as we have to drive past it on the way, and well if you have the opportunity to have a Starbucks you would turn it down! When we get to the studio Tobias goes upstairs to sit in his normal spot and I go and get changed. Today I have black shorts with a neon green trim paired with a neon green crop top that has a lace overlay.

I pick up my things an go upstairs to find Tobias talking with Mackenzie, I place my bag down and sit on the floor to start stretching.

"Tris, I was looking for you" Mackenzie tells me

"You alright munchkin?"

"I'm fine I was just wondering if you could help me?"

"What with?"

"Well I have been working on my fouettes en pointe and can't to keep on balance long enough to do more than one"

"Okay go down and practice the movement at the barre, and I will put on my shoes and come help"

"Thank you!" she hugs me round the neck before running off downstairs

"Seem's like you have gotten yourself a fan" Tobias comments

"I don't know how, but she's cute" I dig around and find pointe shoes and also take out the pair promised Tobias

"I believe you wanted these" I say giving him the shoes and then lacing up my own pair.

"Ah thank you"

"I still have no clue what use you have with a pair of used pointe shoes"

"Well then you will have to remain clueless, now go teach mini you" he says and plants a small kiss onto the top of my head.

I walk down into the practice studio and go over to Mackenzie at the barre.

"So little miss show me what you've got" she moves away from the wall and attempts a fouette but loses her balance after one.

"Right, stand upon pointe" she stands infront of me up on the toes of her pointe shoes. I place one of my hands on her stomach and one on her back.

"When turning you need to keep tension here" I tell her and stand back so she moves to stand normally again.

"I will do a couple watch carefully and see how I push up onto point and then how I keep my balance" I demonstrate 6 fouettes in row then land.

"The key being able to do many turns is how much you lift up, you need to envisage you hips as being as light as a feather. You may also need to keep strengthening your calves so you are able to push up onto pointe."

"Right" she says her face full of concentration, obviously trying to process the new information I had given her.

"Give it a go then" I encourage her. She goes up onto pointe and manages to complete 3 full fouettes before wobbling out of them.

"Well done!" I congratulate her, we hear a someone clapping behind us so we turn around.

"Well done Mackenzie" Miss Mathews tells her

"And thank you Beatrice, now would you care to find your jazz shoes and join me and the rest of your team in studio 1" she tells us sternly but with a slight hint of a smile.

I run upstairs quickly slip off my pointe shoes and put on my jazz shoes while giving Tobias the simple explanation of 'crap I'm late' to which he just laughs at me. I head in to the studio where the rest of my team, including Mackenzie, are waiting.

"Good evening girls, as you know this weekend we are attending a competition here in Chicago at Dauntless High, which I believe the majority of you attend. The group dance this week is called 'the bite' its a dark snow white themed jazz piece. Charlotte you will have a Acrobatic solo called 'This is' you will be compeating against Beatrice who has a lyrical solo called 'Birthday' as I noticed it will be your 17th Birthday on Saturday" she says while smiling at me.

"I was'nt going to do any duets this week but if there is one thing I like to see as a dance teacher is my older dancers helping younger ones; because of that Mackenzie you will be doing a duet with Tris" Mackenzie jumps up and down before nearly knocking me off my feet by coming over to hug me.

"It will be lyrical and is entitled 'run from mother' you will be portraying sisters, the older one is trying to keep the younger one safe from their violent mother, it is quite a mature piece that you, Mackenzie specifically, will need to take seriously" We both nod.

"Spread apart and start stretching so we can start on the group dance"

After 45 minutes straight of leaning new choreography we are released on a 10 minute water break. I make my way upstairs find my water and take a seat on Tobias lap.

"So what dances do we have the pleasure of seeing this weekend?"

"A dark snow white themed group dance, a lyrical solo called 'birthday'"

"So she found out about it too?" he buts in

"Unfortunatly, I also have a duet with Kenzie"

"That's cool she seems to really like you"

"I know, she's a bit like the little sister I've always wanted" I tell Tobias

"Well I was thinking after you finish we could go get some late night ice cream, you could invite Mackenzie if you want"

"Really?" I question

"Of course, if she is like your little sister and I am your boyfriend I should get to know her better"

"I think she would love that" I tell him and brush his lips with mine

"Off you go" he says pushing me off his lap so I pout at him.

"See you in a bit" he calls after me.

I walk into the studio and go over to Mackenzie who is going through a section of the dance.

"Kenz come here a second" she comes over and stands next to me

"If it's okay with your mum would you like to come for ice cream after dance with me and Tobias?"

"YES YES YES YES !" she jumps up and down on the spot. look up to the window and give Tobias a thumbs up to signal to him that she wants to go.

"Right lets go girls, from the top" Miss Mathews shouts at us as soon as she enters the room.

After another half an hour we have learnt the whole dance and all that needs doing is tiding up. I go and get changed out of my dace wear and into my normal clothes before packing my bag up and going to find Tobias.

He, for once, isn't sitting by himself but is taking to one of the mums, as I move closer to him I notice that Mackenzie is also there so it must be her mum.

"We are just going to The Scoop, the ice cream shop down the road, and we wondered if Mackenzie wanted to come" Tobias explains

"Yes she can go what time shall I collect her?"

"I can drop her home when we are finished if you want"

"That would be great, can she be home by 9 please as she has school tomorrow"

"Of course" I stand back and watch Tobias handle the situation perfectly.

"Be good Kenz" her mum says and kisses her on the head.

Tobias and Kenzie come over to me on the other side of the room, we make sure we have collected everything and make our way out to the truck. I get in the middle seat next to Tobias and Mackenzie gets in next to me, I turn on the radio and jokingly start singing to the different songs whilst getting Tobias and Kenzie to join in too.

When we arrive at the scoop wee all go inside and begin looking through the glass at all the different flavors of ice cream you can choose from.

"Ergh Watermelon ice cream" Kenzie pulls a face

"I agree who would want watermelon everyone knows chocolate is the best ice cream flavor ever" Tobias states

"I quite like strawberry" I tell them

"Strawberry's alright but chocolate is still the best" Tobias says and wraps one of his arms around my waist.

"So what are you girls having?" Tobias asks us both

"I think I'll have a scoop of black cherry and one of strawberry please" I tell the lady behind the counter

"Do you want any sauce or sprinkles on that?" she asks

"Yer I'll have some strawberry sauce please" she makes my ice cream and leaves it on the counter top.

"Please can I have a scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough and a scoop of cookies and cream" Kenzie tells the lady, with a massive smile invading her face.

"Do you want sauce or sprinkles?"

"Can I have some toffee sauce and chocolate sprinkles please" the lady makes her ice cream before moving onto Tobias'

"I will have a scoop of triple chocolate brownie and a scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough with chocolate sauce and chocolate sprinkles" she finishes making the ice creams before moving to the tills to work out the price.

"That will be $9 please" I hand over a $10 bill before Tobias has a chance to pay. I am given the change and we make our way over to one of the many tables.

Tobias and I sit on one side of the table and Mackenzie sits down opposite.

"Thank you soooooooooo much Tris you are the best" Kenzie tells me before starting on her ice cream.

"You know I would have paid" Tobias whispers into my ear and strokes my leg under the table.

"I know but you can't pay all the time" I place my hand over his and start on my ice cream.

"Have you got any siblings Mackenzie?" Tobias asks, trying to kick start the converstaion.

"I have a little sister but she is only 2, shes just started dance, have either of you got siblings?" she says before taking a big scoop of her ice cream

"Yer i have an older brother, Caleb, he's at uni you will proberbly get to meet him this weekend" i tell her

"Its just me I'm afraid" Tobias says

"I liked being an only child, but I guess a little sister is not too bad" Kenz eats a scoop of ice cream and ends up geting the sauce on her nose.

"Come here" I reach across to her face and she leans over the table, I use my tissue to wipe the sauce of her face.

"Thats better" I tell her

"What is your favourite dance class then?" I ask her

"Acro all the way, I love learing new tricks to impress people"

"Well at least you don't do them on aeroplanes" Tobias comments

"Will you ever drop it?" I question him

"Proberbly not" he answers and gives my leg a squeeze

"What happened?" Kenzie asks us

"I did a boxsplit handstand on the arm rests of the aeroplane chairs" I cover my face in shame

"THATS AWSOME! I definatly want to try that" she says animatedly

"I wouldnt, the aircrew weren't too happy" Tobias warns her

"Oh well it will be totaly worth it" she tells us

"Right missy I think it might be time to get you home" Tobias tells Kenz

"Ohhhh, okay" she moans we leave the ice cream place and get back into the truck . This time I let Kenzie sit in the middle so she can direct Tobias to her house. It doesn't take long for us to find her house, I take up to the door and thank her mum for letting her come out with us before i make my way back to the truck. Even though there is no need for me to I sit in the middle seat right next to Tobias.

"She is such a lovely little girl" Tobias comments as he pulls away from her house

"I know, I wish she was my little sister"

"Same, I've always wondered what a sibling would be like" I place my hand on his knee

"I'm sure you can have mine" I joke

"Nah I'm good thanks" he laughs

"Well missy here you go thanks again for coming out with me"

"Well thank you for coming to dance with me, again"

I lean across and kiss his chocalate flavored lips and he kisses me back with the same enthusiasm. I attempt to position myself close to him but end up elbowing the horn making us both jump apart.

"Night Bea" he kisses my head

"Night Tobias" I say as I collect my bags and exit the truck, he watches me walk up the drive and waits for me to shut the door before drving away, why is he so sweet?

**Thanks again for reading I really do love everyone of you! Please check out the links on my profile to see Tris' outfits SS xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank-you for your patience we have had terrible trouble involving our move (full story at the bottom) – here is chapter 12 :) please leave me a review to tell me what you thought or to put across any plot suggestions **

_I lean across and kiss his chocolate flavoured lips and he kisses me back with the same enthusiasm. I attempt to position myself close to him but end up elbowing the horn and making us both jump apart._

"_Night Bea" he kisses my head _

"_Night Tobias" I say as I collect my bags and exit the truck, he watches me walk up the drive and waits for me to shut the door before driving away, why is he so sweet?_

We had agreed with the rest of our group to meet at the school for 11:30, half an hour before the competition starts. I had to be here at 10 so I could set up my stuff and have a run through of my dances on the stage before the competition starts. Tobias decided to come first thing this morning with me, so we could attempt to spend time with each other before we are swamped with our friends.

On the drive to school Tobias warned me that Chris has banned everyone from giving me presents until we are at her house this evening so I shouldn't feel downhearted to the fact I won't be receiving any presents from my friends, yet. He sat in the front row while we practiced our dances on the stage and clapped every dance. Once finished we made our way back to the classroom come changing room to find my mum chatting outside. She sees us approach and quickly finishes up.

"Hello you two, ready to get changed?" she asks me

"Yup" I reply and kiss Tobias on the cheek

By the time I am changed and had hair and makeup done it is quarter past 11.

"Your dad and Caleb have gone to sit in the audience already, I'm sure Caleb would love to meet Tobias" my mum tells me and I put on my boots and pick up my jazz shoes and stupid black cloak I have to dance in.

"We'll go find them, thanks mum, also Tobias goes by Four in front of our friends" I leave the room and find Tobias in the corridor.

"So is this the infamous 'stupid cloak'?" Tobias laughs

"Unfortunately, 1 sec can you hold that while I go grab a hoddie, it's a lot warmer in the changing room" I hand over my cloak and jazz shoes

"You can have mine I don't want to wear it" He hands over his hoodie; I slip it on and do up the zip.

"Maybe that Harvard one isn't that oversized after all" he comments while looking at how big his hoodie is on me.

"Shut it" I reach up and press a kiss to his lips.

"Apparently Caleb wants to meet you"  
"Ok, where are they?"

"In the auditorium" he takes my hand and we walk through the well known corridors. When we get there they are easy to spot as barely anyone else has sat down yet. We walk over to them and I begin to get a bit nervous, what happens if Caleb and Tobias don't get on?

"What's up Bea?"

"Nothing" I lie. He stops and turns to face me.

"Bea" he pleads with me.

"Sorry, it's just, what if you and Caleb don't get on" he strokes the side of my face

"Nothing happens, he will still be your brother and me your boyfriend, we will learn to get on" I nod

We walk over to the row they are sitting in and they notice us and stand up.

"Hey Caleb this is Four" I introduce them to each other and they shake hands

"Four is that a nickname or something?"

"Yer something like that, I hear you are studying medical science"

"Yes I am in my second year at Harvard"

"That's cool" I sense the awkwardness and jump in

"Well Four and I need to head off and find our friends we will see you later" I take Tobias's hand and swiftly pull him away.

"Could have gone worse" He comments

"He'll warm to you, give it time" I reassure

"Bea there's nothing wrong with him being icy, I would expect that, he is your older brother after all" We walk out into the reception area and notice our friends walking around looking lost in their own school.

"Chris" I call across to her, she turns and smiles before alerting the rest of them and making there way over to us.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRISSY POO" Uriah shouts

"Shhhhhhhhh" I try and quite him but he has already attracted the attention of everyone in reception.

"I can't wait to see you dance Tris" Marlene tells me

"Can't be long now, I'll show you to your seats then I will have to go backstage." We begin the walk back to the auditorium.

"What you got there Four?" Zeke questions, gesturing towards my cloak that is still over Tobias' arm.

"Oh its Tris' jazz shoes and cloak, for her group dance"

"A cloak let me try it on" Uriah begs, Tobias looks at me and I give a slight nod so he hands the cloak over to Uriah. He puts it over his head, ties the strings and runs down the corridor; causing the cloak to fan out behind him. He keeps running and manages to run into a blond lady knocking her over, we all run over to apologise for his behaviour and find that it is Miss Mathews that he has hit, crap.

Zeke pushes Uriah of Miss Mathews and Tobias helps her up, she does not look happy.

"Beatrice Prior are these people with you?" she ask, trying to regain her composure

"Yes Ma'am I am very sorry it will not happen again"

"It better not or I will have to ban all of you from the building"

"Yes of course we are sorry" I continue to apologise

"Right well I want to see you backstage in 10" she tells me and walks away in the opposite direction.

"I am so sorry Tris" Uriah says and gives me the cloak

"It's alright at least she didn't notice the cloak or I would have been in a lot more trouble" we arrive at the auditorium and find the seats that the gang have reserved.

"I have to go, I will try and find you before my duet" Tobias hands me my jazz shoes and I give him a quick hug before finding the rest of my team.

"Hey Tris, Happy Birthday" Mackenzie greets me with a large hug

"Hey Munchkin how are you?"  
"I am good thanks; I noticed your friends are here today"  
"Yep they have come to watch, you can meet them later if you want"  
"That would be awesome"  
"Just one thing though Tobias goes by Four around our friends okay"

"Okay"

Miss Mathews checks each of our capes to make sure they are how she wants them before wishing us well as we take to the stage. Charlotte goes out first and the rest of us follow, the dance finishes with me giving Charlotte an apple which 'kills' her. Once we are all off stage we hug each other and decide that we danced well before heading back to our room to get changed into costumes for our next dances.

Mackenzie and I have matching light blue dresses with floral head pieces; she comes over to me while my mum is sowing my head piece in.

"Hey you ready?" I question her

"I guess"

"Your done Tris see you in a bit" Mum tells me and leaves

"What do you mean 'I guess' we have perfected this" I pull her onto my lap

"Well you're an amazing dancer I'm just worried I will go wrong"  
"You won't go wrong, you are an amazing dancer too, you just need to believe it" I hug her

"Right shall we go and find my friends before we have to go onstage?" she nods and gets up.

I put on Tobias hoddie, pick up my jazz shoes and put on my boots; Mackenzie also puts on some UGGs and a jumper before joining me at the door. I take hold of her hand and we walk together to the auditorium.

"I have to warn you they are a tad crazy" I tell her.

"Trissy poo" Uriah addresses me

"Hey guys, this is Mackenzie my little friend and duet partner" Kenzie receives a round of heys from my friends.

"Your dance was outstanding Tris" Marlene tell me

"Yer like how do you do those tricks and things?" Zeke comments

"Thank you – it takes a lot of practice" Tobias gets up and comes to stand behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"How long till your duet?" he questions

"Not long we should probably get going so we can do a quick run through though"  
"Alright we'll see you later" he kisses my cheek and lets me go.

Kenzie and I go back stage and find some space so we can run the number; we cannot practice with the music as Tobias has my phone so I have to count the beats. We manage nearly to the end before someone makes us aware we are next on. I take hold of her hand and we walk on the stage together and sit in our starting positions, to finish Mackenzie runs off stage while I lie down. As I exit the stage I am nearly knocked over by Kenzie hugging me.

"That went really well"

"It did we will have to work together again sometime" I tell her

"Your facials are amazing while dancing can you teach me some of them?"  
"Alright, next time we are both on a break at the studio we will go over some"  
"Thank you" she says and hugs me again

"I am ganna go say a quick hello to my friends before getting ready for my solo okay"  
"Yep I will see you in the changing room, I need some food" I laugh at her before slipping on my boots and Tobias' hoddie and making my way out to the audience.

As I get closer I notice Tobias isn't there but Will notices me before I could turn around to try and find him.

"Hey Tris where's your little friend"  
"She has gone back to our room to get some food"

"You make a good pair" Chris tells me

"Thanks do you know where Tobias has gotten too?" I ask no one in particular

"No sorry, he left straight after your dance, we presumed he came to find you" Zeke tells me

"Ok, I need to get changed then I will come find you guys"

Instead of heading straight back to the room I take a quick look out the front doors to see if that is where Tobias has decided to relocate to. To no surprise he is sat on one of the benches hunched over with his elbows on his knees. I walk out the doors and over to where he is sitting, I walk to the front o the bench and kneel down in front of his face.

"Tobias, what's up" I whisper, resting my hands on the side of his thighs.

"Sorry Bea I just needed to think" he moves his head off his hands and reaches down to place his hands on my waist to manoeuvre me onto his lap.

"It's fine, you can tell me what's on your mind though"  
"Well your dance made me think, then my dad text telling me he wants me home and that I am not allowed out this evening"

"It's ok we can celebrate some other time, I am not fussed" I tell him honestly

"That's not the point though Bea we both know exactly what will happen as soon as I arrive home" he strokes the side of my face. I take hold of his hand and bring it to my lips.

"Stay at mine tonight, then we can reassess what to do tomorrow morning." He nods; I brush my lips gently across his.

"We will sort this"

We get up and Tobias follows me back to my room, he waits outside while I go in and get changed.

"I like the purple Tris" My mum comments as she brushes out my hair ready to put it back up again.

"Thanks, can I ask you a favour?"

"Depends what it is"

"Can Tobias stay over tonight, I know Caleb is home as well, he will happily sleep on the floor"  
"Okay, I will have to double check with your dad but it is ok with me, can I ask why though"

"He has had a bit of an argument with his dad" I tell her, I guess it's kinda the truth

"Oh dear I hope he sorts it, you are done make sure you eat something before going back onstage"

"I will, love you mum" I get my stuff and make my way into the corridor.

"Purple, that's a different one"  
"Uh huh" I put Tobias hoddie on but don't zip it up as I am a bit warm.

"Lets go find the others" Tobias takes hold of my hand and we walk to the auditorium

Zeke had called the pizza company and managed to persuade them to deliver to the school so we are all sat in a corridor eating and chatting until it is time to back again.

"I think see why Four likes these competitions now, he practically gets to watch Trissy her in her underwear all day" Uriah comments, I glare at him and Tobias nearly chokes on his pizza.

"No, Uriah too far" I tell him

"What it's true"

"Shut it Uriah, you might find it hard to believe but I enjoy coming her and getting to spend time with my girlfriend"

"What ever, I know your true motives" Uriah states and digs into more pizza

"You do look really good in your costumes though Tris, I still don't see why you decide to wear baggy clothes when you have a figure like that" Chris says and gestures to my stomach, I pull the hoddie closer to me.

"I just think enough people see me on stage, there is no need for anymore people to see my body"

"You're stunning Tris" Shauna tells me, Tobias reaches across so he is right next to my ear.

"Told you, but I do think you look good in my hoddie." he whispers. My phone alarm starts ringing from Tobias' pocket so he takes it and hands it to me. I turn it off and stand up.

"Sorry guys that's me off again, I'll see you in a bit"

"Good luck Tris" Tobias says and stokes the back of my leg.

I walk off back stage and hear the others getting up to go back to the audience as well. I mark out my routine until it is nearly my turn to go on stage.

"Next is Tris, with Birthday we also wish her a happy 17th birthday for today"

I walk onstage and take my position ready to start. The routine is over in what feels like a matter of minutes and I walk of stage to the crowds' applause. I collect my things and make my way to the dressing room for the last time today.

I grab my new favourite tracksuit and go to get changed behind the temporary curtain. My mum and dad don't tend to buy me much on my birthday as they pay for all my dance stuff and tuition fees all year round, but this birthday they surprised me with a large bag from my favourite dance shop. Inside was a white vest to, black jacket and black sweat pants with a pair of hanging pointe shoes design on them. The tracksuit was so comfortable so I had to put it on straight away but now thinking it probably isn't the best attire to spend in for an afternoon with Christina who seems to want me in crop tops and booty shorts 24/7.

I walk out from behind the curtain to see my mum has begun packing up my stuff. I take my hairbrush and take out my hair before attempting to wash of my make up.

"Your father has reluctantly agreed to Tobias staying"

"Thanks mum" I help put the last of my stuff into my bag and give it to her.

"I'll see you later, enjoy your afternoon, good luck for the awards" she tells me and leaves the room. I put on some back converse, pick up Tobias hoddie and head to the stage for awards. I sit next to Mackenzie amongst the rest of my team.

"Good afternoon, thank you all for attending today, I has been great" The man addresses the crowd, I blank out thinking of this evening and am only bought out of my thoughts by my team standing up and cheering, we won first.

"For duets and trios in third place we have act number 33 fire, in second place 26 get in and first place we have act number 12 run from mother"

Mackenzie and I get up hug and then collect our award.

"Now for senior awards in third place is Amanda with me me me in second place is Charlotte with this is and first is Tris with birthday" I completely forgot I was competing against charlotte today, I collect my award and sit back down.

"Well thank you again, we hope to see some of you again next time"

I exit the stage and head to reception to find my friends.

"Cool Tracksuit Trissy poo" Uriah calls over to me.

"Enough with the nickname Uriah I'm not really feeling it" I tell him as I join the rest of them

I give Tobias back his jumper and he puts it on before taking hold of my hand.

"Another clean sweep well done" Tobias comments and kisses me on the cheek.

"Let's go to mine!" Chris says excitedly, we all head out to the car park and get in our different cars to head to Chris' house.

**Thank you for staying with this story I hope you still like it, please check out the links in my profile and drop a review SS xxxx**

**The whole story: We where due to move to England from Scotland and had a rental all set up, unfortunately about a month before we where due to move our rental fell through meaning we could no longer move there – at this point we had sold the house so needed to find a place to live. We found a new rental but unfortunately they cannot take us till** **the 19****th**** of September, so we then had to find somewhere else to live between our moving out day (July 29****th****) and 19****th**** September. We eventually managed to find a holiday home to stay in which was great, we moved out of our house – putting the majority of our stuff in storage until we move into the actual rental – and drove down to England. We where due to stay with relatives for one night then move in the next day but when my parents went to see if the house to find that an 80 year old man was living there and he had done for 20 years – the holiday home did not exist and it was a scam. So after staying with relatives for a few nights we have managed to find a static caravan to stay in until we move to the rental. It's great by the fact we are near the sea but I can only get internet in the bar :( I will try my hardest to keep update frequent but I cannot promise they will be daily like before thanks for putting up with this SS xxx **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hellooo again here is chapter 13 finally….! I tried soo hard to get his up yesterday as in I visited the restaurant at least 5 times! But the internet can only be described by words I endeavour not to use in a T rated fic! Thank you to my reviewers of chapters 11 and 12 so thanks to: Guest, divergent658, musicangel-15, rabraham7898, Guest May29, dauntlesstribute46, Auberylovesthegames, fanfictionreaderTFIOS, and maggiescousin (I'm sorry I forgot to thank you in the last chapter – I only realised once I uploaded it and then the stupid internet cut out) please review and tell me what you think I am also open to any suggestions dor the plot of this story enjoy! :) **

"_Another clean sweep well done" Tobias comments and kisses me on the cheek._

"_Let's go to mine!" Chris says excitedly, we all head out to the car park and get in our different cars to head to Chris' house._

Once at Chris' we all head down to the basement and sit in a disorganised circle.

"Birthday present time" Chris says and pushes a rather large wrapped parcel over to me.

"It's from me and Will" I open it, and firstly find a shoe box, inside is a pair of black suede heels which have sparkly heels. Under the box is a black skater skirt and a black crop top with the writing 'lets get lost' on it. Even though it is not something I would normally pick myself it looks like it will look alright on.

"Thank you Chris and Will, though I'm sure Chris chose it" I smile at Will

"I did let him choose between two pairs of heels"

"Well thanks anyway"

"Our turn" Uriah passes over a weirdly shaped present. I begin to unwrap it and find a plastic green straw; I pull of more off the paper and find it is inside a clear plastic reusable cup with a lid. I manage to free the cup and notice the green Starbucks logo on the front also inside the cup is a $15 voucher for Starbucks.

"Oh my gosh thank you!" I say with a massive smile on my face, I finish opening the present and find a phone case. It has a creamy coloured back with ballerinas who have moustaches for tutus; I look at it and laugh.

"We saw it and couldn't resist" Marlene tells me

"Thank you very much Uri and Mar"

"This is from Shauna and me" Zeke gives me a present. I open it and pull out two coloured vest tops the first one is pink and has William Shakespeare's quote 'and though she be but little she is fierce' written on it.

"That's great" I laugh and pick up the light blue one, there is a silhouette of a dancer leaping with 'I can't I have dance' written under it.

"This must be my most said phrase thanks"

"This is from me" Tobias hands me a gift bag

"Thanks" I take the bag from him and pull apart the sticky tape I am met with some tissue paper so I take it out also.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh" I hug Tobias tightly then take the present out the bag. He has taken my pair of old pointe shoes and decorated them: the insides are dyed bright pink, the sides are covered in grey crushed velvet and the toes are covered in bright pink lace and decorated all over with satin roses and ribbon.

"I told you that you would find out why I needed them"  
"But where did you get the idea from?" I question him

"There was this lady selling some at the competition in New York, I managed to find her on the internet, I phoned her and spoke about ideas she emailed me a design an I sent her your shoes."

"Thank you so much" I hug him again

"Look in the bottom" He gestures towards the bag. I open it again and find a small black box, I take it out and prise it open, inside there is a sliver chain with a silver silhouette pendant of dancer doing an arabesque. I take it out and turn it over in my hand; on the back it has been engraved with a T and a small heart.

"Let me see" Chris moves across the circle and takes the necklace out of my hands.

"It's lovely, and you got Tris' initial engraved on the back" I take the necklace off Chis and look at Tobias.

"Tobias" I mouth at him and he nods the T isn't for Tris it's for Tobias.

"Do you want me to put it on for you?" Tobias asks I nod. He carefully takes the necklace from me and fastens it around my neck. He places a kiss below my ear before whispering

"I hope you like it" into my ear, I turn and look at him. I place my hand over the top of the necklace.

"I love it thank you" I turn back around and we position ourselves so we are closer together with his arm across my back.

"Now I have a bit of surprise for you" Chris begins

"Well, this evening we are going to this new teen club called The Pit, but before you kill me everyone else was in on it" Chris tells me

"Well it's not normally my scene" I start

"Pleeaassseee Tris it's not like you turn 17 everyday" Uriah pleads and everyone looks at me.

"I will go this once, but I don't have anything with me" I tell them

"Come on Tris what do you think the outfit is for?" Chris shakes her head at me.

"But before you girls go off to get ready we have gotten you a cake" Zeke tells me, him and Uriah run upstairs and return holding a massive chocolate cake and a knife.

"Happy Birthday Trissy" Uriah says and places the cake in front of me. I cut the cake and hand around the slices, it is amazing but totally filling, I don't think I will need any dinner!

"Right Tris let the beautifying begin" Chris declares, pulls me away from Tobias and picks up the present she gave me.

"We will be around an hour" she calls to the others while dragging me up the stairs, really and hour does it seriously take that long to put on an outfit, I don't even take that long at dance!

She shoves me into the bathroom and demands that I get changed while she sets up her make up and hair stuff. After over an hour of being prodded and poked by many make up substances and having my hair put in soft curls I am ready, Chris has put on a short, tight red dress and placed her hair into an up do.

We walk back to the basement where our friends are waiting ready to go.

"About time" Zeke comments. I walk over to Tobias and take hold of one of his hands; in the other hand he is holding a carrier bag full of the presents that my friends gave me along with my clothes which Chris must have given to him. He leans down so his lips are nearly touching my ear.

"You look stunning" he whispers, I turn my head and touch my lips to his.

"You don't look to bad yourself" I tell him.

Tobias and I go in his truck and the others all squeeze in Zeke's car, it doesn't take long for us all to get there and get parked up. I grasp hold of Tobias hand and he gets the hint that I am uneasy about this whole situation.

"You guys go ahead we'll meet you inside" Tobias tells the others.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't" Uriah calls and walks inside the club with the rest of our friends.

Tobias drops his hold on my hand and rests his hands on my shoulders.

"You know we don't have to go in" Tobias looks into my eyes

"I want to its just … I don't know" I try and process my own thoughts but truth be told its not going to plan.

"Come here" Tobias hugs me, I lay my head on his chest and he rests his chin on top of my head.

"I will stay with you the whole time and if you want to leave at any point just say the words and I will drive you home, is that a deal" I pull away from his embrace

"Deal" I say quietly, he interlocks our fingers and we walk inside the dark stuffy club and find our friends on the dance floor.

There are many couples making out and people dancing practically on top of each other, we attempt to dance in a small group but it is difficult with everyone so close. Tobias pulls me off the dance floor and we take a seat at one of the many booths situated around the edge.

"Thanks" I half shout at him, so he can hear me. He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me into his side.

"Its fine I was feeling a bit claustrophobic anyway" he talks right next to my ear.

"Why do people see the need to publically dance like that" I gesture to a couple getting a bit carried away

"No idea" he laughs, I lean my head on his shoulder, we sit quietly for a while until Tobias talks again.

"What about we dance over there" Tobias points to the edge of the dance floor where it is less crowded.

"Okay" we get up and he takes my hand again.

We dance and laugh at each other while attempting to sing along to the songs. After a few songs his hands seem to find there way to the gap between my top and skirt, his thumbs rub my ribs and I smile up at him. I reach up and kiss him full on the mouth, he slides his arms around my neck and I slip my hands into his back pockets. His lips leave mine and kiss along my jaw bone up to behind my ear; I tilt my head so he can get better access. He moves his mouth back to mine and we move in sync I nibble slightly on his bottom lip and he allows my tongue to enter. We battle for dominance but eventually have to pull apart to breath. He rests his for head on mine; I stay still enjoying his presence with my eyes closed.

"I'm so glad I met you" I tell him and slowly open my eyes.

"I'm so glad I met you too" I look into his deep blue eyes and place another quick kiss on his lips.

"Shall we head off, it's getting late?" Tobias questions, I take my hands out his pockets and he places his arm around me. I look around and see our friends still in the middle of the dance floor, we walk over to them and I tap Chris on the shoulder she turns and faces us.

"We are ganna head off" I tell her

"Alright see you in school" she shouts.

Tobias and I leave the club and get into his truck to drive back to mine.

"Wow it was loud in there" I comment

"You can say that again" Tobias hand finds my bare knee.

"Thanks for a great birthday"  
"I didn't really do much"  
"You got me some amazing gifts"

"I'm sure you got some other good ones, what did your parents and Caleb get you?"

"My parents got me the tracksuit I was wearing earlier, Caleb bought me two pairs of special half soles for dancing: one black sparkly ones for training and a tan pair for competitions and some black warm up socks with a bears paw print on the bottom."

"What makes them special?"

"They have toes out so they literally just cover enough to make turns easier, they are more for acro dances compared to the ones I have with the toes in that are for lyrical routines."

"Right I am kinda getting it and what are warm up socks" he laughs

"They can go over my pointe shoes to protect them while I warm up and stuff" I explain.

We pull up at my house and Tobias picks up my bag before getting out I quietly knock on the door in case anyone has gone to bed. Caleb opens the door and lets us inside

"Good evening Beatrice, Four" Caleb says and takes himself back to the living room, so we follow him.

"Mum and dad are asleep but I have been told to tell you that Tobias has to sleep down here with me, there is some bedding over there" Caleb points to the corner of the room

"Fair enough I will see you in the morning then" I hug Tobias and he kisses my head

"Night Bea" he whispers into my ear and releases me to go upstairs to my room.

**Yet again thanks for being patient with me! I hope you liked it, please review :) there are some links on my bio so you can see the gifts SS xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is Chapter 14! Thank you for such lovely reviews for my last chapter they really made my day (and my birthday – which is today :D) So thank you to: divergent658, Guest, TheDauntlessProdigy46, and rabraham7898! The idea for this chapter was requested by rabraham7898 and was something I wanted to write. I hope you like this chapter; please leave a review to tell me what you thought or to suggest any ideas for the later plot :)**

"_Mum and dad are asleep but I have been told to tell you that Tobias has to sleep down here with me, there is some bedding over there" Caleb points to the corner of the room_

"_Fair enough I will see you in the morning then" I hug Tobias and he kisses my head _

"_Night Bea" he whispers into my ear and releases me to go upstairs to my room._

I wake up and roll over to click the home button on my phone to find out the time, 10:30, oh dear Tobias is probably having to endure the wrath of my dad and Caleb combined. I jump out of bed quickly brush my hair and teeth and run downstairs.

I take a quick peek in the living room and find empty bedding; I walk across to the kitchen and am met by laughter. My mum is cooking pancakes and Caleb, Tobias and dad are sitting at the breakfast bar. Mum notices me first.

"Morning Tris, did you sleep well?" she asks and attracts everyone else's attention

"Yes thanks" I walk over to the breakfast bar and Caleb shuffles along one so I can sit next to Tobias.

"Thanks" I mumble and climb on to the seat.

"No dinosaurs?" Tobias says right into my ear so no one else could hear him and I push him away jokingly and shake my head.

Mum plates the pancakes up and passes them to us, I place chocolate spread all over one side then roll it.

"That's a lot of chocolate" Tobias comments while coating his pancake in syrup.

"And that's a lot of syrup" I gesture to his pancake. Caleb looks across at both our pancakes and pulls a face.

"You both should really cut down on your sugar intake" He comments

"Why?" I question

"Because if your teeth don't fall out you will end up obese" Caleb states

"Caleb cut it for one Four is our guest so you should be nice plus he is no were near obese and secondly there is nothing off your sister if anything she needs the extra sugar" my dad reprimands him.

"Andrew are you working this weekend?" My mum questions

"Yes we have quite a few new recruits at the moment so they need all the help they can get, why?"

"Miss Mathews, the dance teacher, was telling me that Tris has been invited to attend a special dance competition in Green bay Wisconsin this weekend."

"What really" I almost jump out my seat

"Uh huh it's at one of the caravan parks there; I think Mackenzie is also going"

"What's special about it" Caleb buts in

"There are only three different categories Personal Choreography which is when the dancer choreographs their own dance, Recycled dances where a dancer teaches another dancer a routine they have danced before and Group choreography where a dancer choreographs a dance for their group" she explains

"Awesome what categories am I in?" I ask

"Well the whole team isn't going so I would assume Personal or Recycled"

"That is so cool!" I fidget in my seat

"We will have to travel there Friday evening and will be staying till Monday as your school is shut for teacher training."

"Sounds good"

"You can come Four, if your parents allow" she looks at Tobias who has finished his 2nd pancake.

"I would love to come" he smiles at me. I take hold of his hand under the breakfast bar and squeeze it.

"Sorry Tris but I'm going to have to head off, my dad wants me home. Thank you Mr and Mrs Prior for letting me stay over." He gets off his stool and I stand up too.

"That's fine Four it was nice to see you again" Mum tells him he walks into the hall way and I follow.

"Will you be ok?" I look up into his deep blue eyes

"I'll be fine Bea don't worry"

"Please call me if you are not"

"I will, see you in school tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow" I reach up onto my tip toes and kiss him on the lips, he hugs me then leaves.

I go back to the kitchen tidy away mine and Tobias breakfast stuff before heading upstairs to get changed. I put on the new pink vest top Zeke and Shauna got me and pair it with some black leggings; I have no intention of going out again today. I put my music on before settling down to get on with some school work. I am disturbed around an hour later by a knock on my door.

"Yep" Mum walks in

"Is this Four's? Caleb found it" she holds up a black IPhone with a fire covered case

"Yer"

"Do you want to take it to him?" she questions

"He will probably want it"

"Pop your shoes on and I'll drive you" I get up, pull on my newer military style boots and run downstairs.

"Where's the fire?" Caleb calls from the living room

"Hilarious Caleb" I run out the door and get in the car. I vaguely know where his house is as we have driven past it a couple of times, I try and describe it to mum but we still manage to get a bit lost. When we eventually get there she hands me the phone, I get out and walk up his drive.

"I'm ganna go put some petrol in the car, meet me back here in 15" she shouts.

I ring the door bell, it takes a while to receive an answer but eventually Tobias opens the door slightly. His eyes are slightly red and he looks timid.

"You really shouldn't have come Bea" He whispers

"You left your phone" I hand him the phone

"Thanks but you need…" He is cut off by a gruff voice behind him

"Who is at my door boy"

"Go" Tobias says slightly louder this time.

"Move" A man pushes Tobias out of the way

"We don't want any cookies thanks" he says harshly his breath reeking of alcohol.

He pushes the door but I put my foot in the way, but he doesn't seem to notice. I hear some mumbling and a few groans. I stand the other side of the door and wait until I can't hear anything. I edge open the door and step inside the house, it is extremely tidy and is kitted out with posh, old fashioned furnishings. I nearly jump out of my skin when there is a massive thud upstairs, I slowly make my way up the stairs and look around.

I have no clue which room Tobias is in I start with a door nearest to me I carefully open it and am met with a small cupboard, the next two doors contain a bathroom and a large well kept bedroom. I reach for the handle of the last door and am nearly knocked off my feet by the man, whom I assume is Tobias father, leaving. He storms right past me, stomps down the stairs and slams the door shut.

I go into the room and am first taken back by one of the walls covered by the words 'Fear God alone'. I look around and see Tobias curled in a ball on the floor, he doesn't have his top on and his back is bleeding badly.

"Tobias, Tobias, can you hear me" I say my eyes filling with tears, walk over and kneel next to him.

"Tobias wake up" I shake his arm; the tears start to make there way down my face.

"Bea" he whispers and slowly moves, I help him best I can into a siting position.

"What happened" I take hold of his hands to bring comfort to us both

"Not much; he was angry and drunk, and I wasn't home when he expected." He keeps his head down, eyes deliberately focused away from me.

"Look at me" I say quietly

"I'm a coward Tris" he looks at me his eyes slightly puffy and red.

"No you are not"

"I am I just let him do it"

"Stop it" I carefully wrap my arms around his neck so not to touch the horrible marks.

"Pack your bag, you can stay at mine"

"I can't, your parents have done enough letting me stay one night"

"They wont mind, trust me" I watch him slowly get up, wincing at the pain from his back. He picks up a sport bag and throws a random assortment of clothes and a couple of pairs of shoes in it. Tobias picks a t-shirt of the floor and slowly edges it down over his torso before slipping his feet into some trainers.

"Lets go" he says picking up his school bag along with the one he packed. We walk downstairs and out the house, finding my mum parked up outside. I open the back door and climb across with Tobias in tow.

"Tobias, it's nice to see you again" Mum says smiling

"Mum Tobias needs to stay with us for a few days, I will explain later"

"Ok" she replies simply and drives back to our house. When we arrive I thank my mum and take Tobias inside the house and into my bedroom.

"Wait there and I'll go and get some stuff for your back" I tell him and leave the room. I collect some stuff from the bathroom cabinet and go back to my room.

"Top off" I order

"Are you asking me to undress Bea?" he says with a teasing tone.

"Only partially, now off" he slowly takes off his top wincing at every slight movement.

"Lay on your front, so I can sort it out"

He lies on my bed and I open the TCP and pour it onto some tissue.

"This may hurt a bit" I warn him. I use the tissue to slowly pat all the wounds; Tobias fidgets a bit but doesn't complain. Once I have thoroughly cleaned all the wounds I get him to sit up so I can wrap a bandage around his top half.

"All done" I tidy the medical equipment up and put it on my desk.

"Thank you Bea" I suddenly realise how closely we are sitting on my bed.

He reaches over and kisses me softly and I kiss him back, our kiss is slow and full of unspoken words. My hands rest atop of his bandages, where his chest would usually be. He pulls back first and rests his forehead on mine, his hands stroking up and down my legs.

"I cannot explain how grateful I am for this" he whispers, his warm breath coating my face. I press a light kiss to his lips before getting up off my bed.

"What about we watch a DVD and try and forget this morning" I suggest

"That is one of the best ideas I have heard in a long time" he puts on a clean t-shirt and follows me downstairs. We stop at the kitchen to find mum cooking and Caleb doing some school work.

"Hey you two what are you planning to do this afternoon?" Mum asks

"We are going to watch a film, if that's ok"

"Of course your dad has been called into work and we are busy here"

"Thanks, do we have any popcorn?" I ask looking in one of the cupboards

"Yes there should be some at the back"  
"Ah thanks mum" I take the popcorn out of its wrapping and put it in the microwave, once it finished popping I emptied the contents into a large bag.

Tobias follows me into the living room and takes a seat on the larger sofa.

"So what film?" I ask him

"Well we watched The Hunger Games last time, so really it is only fitting we watch Catching fire"

"Good call" I get off the sofa and find the film on one of the shelves, I put it on then go back to sit with Tobias.

He lies on his side so I lay down in front of him; Tobias wraps his arm around my waist and drops a kiss into my hair. I position the popcorn in front of me so we can both easily reach it before snuggling back into Tobias chest. At the moment we are both fine and Tobias is safe, the only problem now is trying to make this much loved safety more permanent.

**Thanks again for sticking with me and this story and I hope you are still enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing. Please check out the links in my time line and drop a review. SS xxx **


	15. Chapter 15

**Well here is chapter 15, I believe it is the longest chapter yet! Thank you to all my reviewers:**

**rabraham7898, Michaela46, and Aubreylovesthegames also to Rachel Weasley96 who gave me the idea of Mackenzie learning cry so thank you very much! Also thank you to everyone who had followed or favourited this story (There are too many to name individually but if I could hug you all I would) hope you enjoy this, please leave a review to tell me what you thought or to give any plot suggestions :)**

_He lies on his side so I lay down in front of him; Tobias wraps his arm around my waist and drops a kiss into my hair. I position the popcorn in front of me so we can both easily reach it before snuggling back into Tobias chest. At the moment we are both fine and Tobias is safe, the only problem now is trying to make this much loved safety more permanent. _

"Bea" I feel a gentle shake on my shoulder

"Bea" I feel the shake again and slowly open my eyes.

"Morning sleepy, your mum said to wake you, she assumed you missed your alarm" Tobias is kneeling on the floor by the side of my bed; I reach up and run my hand through my hair.

"Morning, thanks for waking me"

"It's fine, plus did you know you scrunch your nose up as you wake up"

"What no" I cover my nose with my hands

"Yep"  
"Well that's embarrassing, now leave me to get ready" I move my hands and kick off the covers. Tobias stands up, leans over and kisses me on the nose.

"I think it's rather cute" he says walking out the room without turning around.

I pull on a pair of black skinny jeans, put on a black vest top and finish it all off with an oversized burgundy cardigan. I brush out my hair pack my dance and school bag and head downstairs to get something to eat.

"Beatrice you need to be leaving or you will be late" my dad reprimands me; I grab a pack of breakfast biscuits, slip on my boots and head to the door to find Tobias and mum waiting for me.

"Ready?" mum questions

"Just" I smile, Tobias takes my dance bag and we head out to the car.

"So what type of dance lessons do you have this evening?" Tobias asks

"I don't start till 5:30 but then I have half hour of pointe, hour of tap, half hour of acro, then an hour of competition team, although I'm not sure if I will be with the team or practicing on my own"

"Full on then"

"Uh huh"

"Do you want to go to a café or something after school for something to eat then?"

"Sounds like a plan" I reply

"Do you want me to stop at your house so you can get your truck Four?" mum asks

"Yes please" Tobias replies, we drive to his house and mum pulls up outside.

"Tris, are you going to ride with Four?" I look across to Tobias and he nods

"Yep, I will see you after dance" We pick up our bags and make our way out of the car.

Tobias unlocks his truck and we both climb in the front.

"I'm really quite excited for this weekend already" I tell him

"Same, it's going to be fun, even if it is getting towards winter and we will be in a caravan."

"I'm sure there will be plenty of indoor activities like discos, entertainment, and an arcade."

"An arcade well, I might just have to challenge you to a game of table football" he says  
"Challenge accepted"

"You do know you will lose right?"  
"Think again I can easily beat you"

"Game on Prior" he states as we pull into a parking space.

We got out the truck and make our way into the building and to our registration class.

"Morning tiny Tris" Uriah says as we take our seats

"Tiny Tris really Uri?" I raise my eyebrows at him

"You are tiny, but I agree it is a weird name" Chris interjects

"I'm not tiny" I fight back

"Come on Tris what are you 5 foot 4 ish and you barely fit into a size 6 **(A/N: American size 2) **you are tiny" I give in, I feel Tobias hand on my leg as he reaches over so he can talk into my ear.

"Tiny or not you are perfect" I turn and smile at him before mouthing a 'thank you'.

"Settle down class and good morning, a couple of notices: cheerleading practice is cancelled this evening, Mr Simpson's French class have extra tuition after school today, also next Monday is a teacher training day so school will be shut to all pupils" he finishes with a few cheers.

"So a long weekend off school what are we going to do?" Zeke asks

"PAINTBALLING!" Uriah shouts and receives some funny looks from the other people sitting near us.

"We could have a movie marathon" Shauna suggests

"You can all sleep at mine, I'm sure my mum wont mind" Chris tells us.

"I am sorry guys but I am away this weekend" I tell them

"And I'm going too" Tobias finishes.

"What no, you cant it's a long weekend we have to do stuff together" Uriah complains

"I'm sorry Uri but I have been invited to go to Green bay, Wisconsin for a special dance competition so my mum has decided to make the most of it"

"Green bay is meant to be really pretty" Marlene comments. The bell goes saving us from any more questioning, for now at least.

Because of my lack of breakfast come lunch time I am starving! I buy a pasta pot and a slice of strawberry cheesecake before making my way over to the lunch table where the rest of my friends are already sat. I take a seat next to both Tobias and Will, and dig into my pasta.

"Someone's hungry" Tobias comments

"Well some of us where woken up after missing their alarm" I smirk at him

"I must say my breakfast was very tasty, waffles and syrup mmm" I elbow him and shake my head.

"When you two are finished would you like to join us" Zeke remarks, I look around to see all of or friends staring at us.

"Like I was saying, do you fancy a video game tournament this evening Four? Will's coming round and Uriah will unfortunately be there as well" Zeke says. Tobias looks at me and I nod; it's weird how we check with one another before giving an answer.

"I can come, but I am meant to be taking Tris to dance for 5:30." He tells them

"Don't worry about that, I can call my mum, go and enjoy" I take hold of his hand on top of the table.

"I have an idea" Chris says excitedly, this can never be good.

"What about I take Tris shopping straight after school, then I will drop her at dance for you" Oh dear shopping with Chris, I have managed to avoid it for a long while now, it was inevitably going to come around soon. Tobias squeezes my hand to bring me out of my daze.

"Okay I guess" I tell her

"YEY!" she gets up and hugs me

"Good luck" Shauna tells me

"Yer you're goanna need it" Marlene warns.

I finish up my pasta and cheesecake while listening to Christina reel of items I need to buy for this weekend.

"You do know it is only a weekend, right" I check

"Of course, that means you'll need at least 9 outfits" I nearly choke on the mouthful of juice I had stolen from Tobias' bottle.

"Nine? Are you sure?"

"Yes you will need a traveling outfit and going out outfit for the first day then two daytime outfits and an evening for the two full days and a traveling outfit for coming home" she explains

"Sorry Chris but I don't think I will need that many outfits, I will be in costume for most the day Saturday anyway"

"We will have to see" she tells me, I could be in for a long few hours!

After school I head out to the car park and retrieve my dance bag from Tobias truck.

"If it gets too bad text me and I will come and rescue you" Tobias jokes

"Whatever, shall I meet you at home?"  
"No, I'll be at dance in time to watch competition team rehearsal"

"You know I don't mind you staying late at Zeke and Uri's"

"I know but I am intrigued about the routines for this weekend"

"TRIS LETS GO" Christina shouts across the car park

"Enjoy" he reaches down and places a quick kiss on my lips.

"See you later" I pick up my bag and make my way over to Chris' car.

It doesn't take us long to get to the shopping centre, but I am already feeling out of place. We head to Costa, because Starbucks is apparently a fair walk away from here. I buy a hot chocolate and a muffin and Chris buys a coffee.

"I can't believe you can eat as much as you do and still be so skinny" Chris comments

"After this I will probably be at dance for 4 hours, so I need to eat a lot"

"I wish I could dance the competition seemed so fun"

"Yer competitions are fun but there is a lot of work involved to, it can take years to make a competition team." I tell her

She pulls me into a shop and I watch as she looks through row upon rows of clothes.

"So what type of clothes do you like?" She questions

"A lot of the time I wear leggings or skinny jeans, I guess"  
"Right" she looks deep in thought as she moves around the shop.

She pushes some clothes into my chest.

"Go try these on" She orders, we walk across to the changing rooms and she follows me into a cubical.

"Personal space Chris" She takes a step back

"Really?" I ask

"Yes, now change" I reluctantly change into one of the pairs of leggings and the dipped hem black t-shirt she gave me. The leggings are black and white and have an Aztec pattern on them.

"They look really nice, you have to get them, now try on the other pair" Chris demands. The second pair of leggings are black with a galaxy print on them.

"They look amazing on your legs, you should get both" she tells me.

I get back into my jeans and cardigan and head out of the changing rooms to pay for the clothes. We go into around 7 more shops but I luckily manage to avoid buying any more clothes. Just when I thought we might be done Chris pulls me into a swimwear shop.

"Why are we in here?" I question

"There's bound to be a pool on site plus if you are going to Green bay there is a beach, I have to get you swimwear"

"It's ok Chris" I say starting to panic about at the prospect of swimming again.

"No no no I am going to buy you both swim wear whether you like it or not."

She digs through the racks of swimwear occasionally taking out the odd swimsuit or bikini and looking at the size or holding it up to me.

"This is the one" She pull out a black bikini and hands it to me.

"Go try it on while I look for Four"

I walk across to the changing room and put on the bikini, the bottoms have tie sides and the top is a bandeau with a lose, floaty overlay. I hear a knock at my door.

"Let me see" Chris calls, I unlock the door and she comes in

"OH MY GOSH YOU LOOK AMAZING" she almost shouts

"Shhhhhhh keep your voice down" I try and clam her sudden excitement.

"I will buy it for you and I have chosen these for Four" She holds up a pair of black white and pink shorts.

"Pink?" I question although that isn't the biggest worry on my mind, Tobias won't want to swim either as that means his back will be on show.

"Trust me, he will like them, now get out of that so I can pay for them" this time she leaves the changing room and allows me to get changed by myself.

I walk out the changing room and give the bikini to her; we walk out onto the shop floor and the small selection of swim shirts catches my eye.

"Chris can we get Four a swim shirt?"

"Why does he need that, he looks ripped through his shirts" she replies

"Haven't you got a boyfriend?" I question her

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I can't appreciate that other men might have good physiques"

"Whatever" I laugh

"So why does he need one" She persists

"We might go in the sea, and it will be cold, I already have one at home to wear" I lie

"Good point" she picks up a black one and goes to the checkout to pay.

We walk out of the shop and I check the time on my phone 4:58

"Chris I think we need to head off"

"Okay" we head out to the car park and she drives me to the dance studio.

"Thanks for taking me shopping Chris" I reach across and hug her

"That's ok we will have to do it again sometime, don't forget your bags" I get out the car and collect my bags from the back seats.

"Enjoy dance" Chris tells me and I shut the door.

I wave her off and walk into the studio, Miss Mathews is sitting behind the front desk.

"Good evening Beatrice" She welcomes me

"Good evening ma'am"  
"Am I right in thinking you have a half hour of pointe from 5:30?"

"Yes"

"Okay, forget pointe today, put on normal practice clothes and head to studio 3" She tells me

"Yes ma'am" I go into the changing room and get changed into a light blue vest top with a lacy overlay and black booty shorts with the same blue lace around the top. I put my hair into a messy bun and grab my jazz shoes before heading into the studio.

When I arrive there is no one else here so I do start stretching, during my stretches Miss Mathews walks in so I stop and face her.

"As you know you and Mackenzie have been invited to Green Bay this weekend, you will be in the Personal Choreography category. You will also be teaching Mackenzie her piece for the recycled dances category. During competition team time this studio is booked for you both, you can do any dance with her that you feel is age and skill appropriate, it must exactly the same as you danced it, if possible. For Personal you can do anything you want, your music cannot be an original song if by a popular artist, but can be a cover or be written specifically for the dance. You have half hour now and I will make time the rest of the week for you to practice, is that ok?"

"Yes thank you Ma'am" she leaves the studio and I go and get my phone from the changing room.

I sit and scroll through my songs before coming to a conclusion that titanium is a good bet, I find a great cover by Madilyn Bailey and download it. I easily piece together a beginning and end before it is time to go to tap. After an hour of tap I have enough time to get some crisps then have to head to half an hour of acro. I am excited to work with Mackenzie again I almost run to studio 3 when it gets to 8, fist I grab my phone and then go into the studio.

"What are we doing Tris" I am questioned after I have barely opened the door.

"Woah hello to you too"

"Pleaseee tell me" she begs

"Right when I was a bit younger than you I did a solo called Cry, a lady called Alexx Calise wrote the song specifically for me to dance to"

"Sounds great how does it go" I find it on my phone and play it to her. I notice Tobias enter the viewing area but her looks a bit lost as I am not in the studio he expects me to be in I see him sit on the other side of seats, but a Mackenzies mum taps him and gestures to us in this studio.

He gives me a puzzled look so I gesture for him to come down.

"Sounds good, so its lyrical then" I hadn't noticed that the music had finished as I was too busy watching Tobias.

"Yup it's a lyrical solo, is that ok?" I ask

"Sounds like a challenge, but a good one" she laughs. Tobias knocks on the door and waits outside

"One sec" I tell Kenzie and walk over to the door.

"Hello how was gaming" I ask him

"Good thanks, so what's going on?" he still looks puzzled

"I am teaching Mackenzie her solo for the recycled dances category"

"That's cool; does that mean you are not dancing this weekend though?"

"Nope I am in the personal choreography category" I smile at him

"I'll let you get on" he tells me but I grab his hand

"Take of your shoes" I command

"Are you asking me to undress again Bea" He says quietly so only I can hear

"Just do it" he takes his shoes off and leaves them to one side

"In you come" he follows me into the studio

"Hey Tobias" Mackenzie says

"You can sit there and be in charge of music" I point to some mats and hand him my phone.

I first walk Kenzie through the routine and make sure she can do all the different moves before having a go with music. She picks up reasonably quickly but some areas are still a bit off by 9 o'clock.

"I am going to call it a night, if you have time between now and dance tomorrow then give it a run through then we will reassess what needs doing."

"Thanks Tris and Tobias"

"That's okay" I tell her

"It looks good Kenzie" Tobias tells her.

We leave the dance studio and I leave Tobias to get on his shoes while I get changed and collect my bags. I walk back into the reception where Tobias is talking to one of the mums.

"I see you here often, have you got a little sister or something" she asks him, I stop and wait

"No I am an only child" he replies curtly

"So why are you at this dance studio pretty much every time I am here?" she asks rudely so I walk over and stand beside him.

"My girlfriend is on the competition team meaning she trains pretty much every day then attends competitions every weekend" he tells her

"Oh I see" she says quietly

"I think we better be off" I tell the lady and we walk towards the door.

As we reach the door it is made clear to us that we have been caught in the middle of a storm.

"There's only one thing for it" I look at Tobias puzzled

"We run" He grabs my hand and pulls me out the door to his truck, as we run he fumbles with his keys to unlock it but accidently drops them. We are both soaked through; he eventually manages to pick up the keys and unlocks the truck. He opens his door and I through my bags in.

"You know I've always wanted to do this" I shout over the roll of thunder

"Do what?" He shouts back

"This" I reach up and kiss him full on the mouth, he gets the idea and kisses me back. I run my hands up and down his wet t-shirt and he rests his hands under my cardigan on my bum. I lick his lower lip and he allows my tongue to enter his mouth, if anyone was to see us now they would think we are out of our minds. I can hear the thunder overhead as I continue kissing him; I start to shiver so pull away and rest my forehead on his.

"I don't think I will ever forget this" He tells me, we hug and climb into the truck, turning the heating on full.

I lay on Tobias for the majority of the journey home, using his warmth as well as my own. When we get back to mine we grab the bags and run into the house, luckily mum opens the door quickly.

"What happened to you two?" She questions

"The storm, I accidently dropped the keys in the car park" Tobias answers over my shivering

"Go get dry and I'll make some hot drinks" mum tells us

I get changed into my dance tracksuit and Tobias goes to the bathroom to put on a hoddie and sweatpants. My hair is soaked so I brush it through and put it back into a messy bun. We go downstairs and find two hot chocolates topped with whipped cream and marshmallows. We pick them up and head into the living room to snuggle on the sofa until we feel tired enough to sleep.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you are still enjoying it please check out the links on my profile to see the things Tris has bought. SS xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is chapter 16 …. First off I want to say I haver never been to America let alone Green Bay WI, so if any of what I have written is incorrect – sorry :( Also a thank you to Rachel Weasley96 who suggested I put the dance Glam into this fic and to my reviewers: rabraham7898 and maggiescousin! I am sorry to tell you but I am off to Spain for a week tomorrow so will not be around to update – I am soooooooooo sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please drop a review and tell me what you think :)**

_I get changed into my dance tracksuit and Tobias goes to the bathroom to put on a hoddie and sweatpants. My hair is soaked so I brush it through and put it back into a messy bun. We go downstairs and find two hot chocolates topped with whipped cream and marshmallows. We pick them up and head into the living room to snuggle on the sofa until we feel tired enough to sleep._

"Why do you have to go?" Chris is standing in front of the passenger door of Tobias truck, refusing to let me get in.

"Because if I want to make a career out of dancing I need to be completely dedicated to it"

"But pleeeaassee just this one weekend" she whines

"This ones important though"

"How?"

"Because I have choreographed my own and another girls dance, also Max will be there"

"Who's Max again?" I roll my eyes at her

"Head at Chasm Dance in Los Angeles, the one where I have been offered a scholarship."

"Still you don't have to go, say you're ill"

"I am sorry but I have to go now, mum wants to leave as soon as we get home" while this conflict is happening Tobias has decided to start a conversation with Will, and leave me to deal with Chris by myself.

"But its only 12, can't you come out for a bit now" it's true we have a half day so they can get more training in.

"I'm sorry but we need to be leaving home by 1 so we can get there by 4:30 ish"

"Promise me next weekend you won't go to a dance comp" she comes to a compromise

"I'm sorry but I cant I have to attend what ever competition I am told to"

"Then I am not moving." She presses her lips into a thin line and looks into the distance.

"Four, Will, a bit of help would be greatly appreciated" I call to the boys who then walk over to us.

"What's up?" Will asks

"She won't move unless I promise not to attend a competition next week."

"Come on Chris we have to go" Tobias tries to reason with her, but she ignores his efforts.

"What about if I promise that the next time I have a weekend free we can have a sleepover"

"With makeovers?" Chris questions

"Yes" I agree reluctantly

"Well I will see you on Tuesday have a good weekend and don't forget to pack my present to you both." She hugs me before pulling Will back towards his car.

"Present?" he questions once we are both finally inside the truck.

"She bought us both swim wear" I look straight ahead in an attempt to hide how I feel. Instead of trying to console me Tobias reaches across and strokes my lower thigh.

We quickly stop at the dance studio to pick up my costume that Miss Mathews had ordered she also gave me a spare costume for each of us in case they don't fit. We leave and arrive back at the house with no further talk about swimming. I go to my room, change into my dance tracksuit and make sure I have packed everything I will need, including the costumes. I walk out my room and almost bump into Tobias who is coming out of the bathroom.

"Could you possibly carry my case downstairs please?"

"Of course" he kisses my fore head and goes into my room to collect the case.

"Gosh Bea what have you got in here?" He comments as he picks up my bag.

"Dance shoes, some extra costumes, costumes and clothes for this weekend, make up, hair stuff"

"It weighs a tonne"

"That might be the kitchen sink" I joke and he just shakes his head, I pick up my converse, pillow and school bag, which has been repacked for the car.

"Are we ready?" Mum questions us both. I look at the luggage littering the floor, I have by far the biggest case as mum and Tobias have just packed sport bags, and there are also three sleeping bags and pillows.

"I think so" Tobias states

"What are we doing for food?" I ask

"I have done a small shop that will last the weekend, its all piled up on the front seat, as I assumed you would both want to sit in the back." I smile at my mum.

"Lets get this stuff in the car then" Mum orders.

We manage to pack the boot full of our stuff minus the pillows and school bags, which we decided would be best in the back with us. It doesn't take long for me to get bored looking out the window so I attempt to start my English homework but then I start feeling travel sick.

"Mum I don't feel so good" I complain, I am one of these people who hate being ill.

"Why don't you try and sleep" She suggests. I pack my stuff back into my bag and Tobias lays my pillow on his lap, I loosen my seat belt enough so I can lie down but so it will still be safe if we have to stop suddenly. I manage to fall asleep to Tobias playing wit my hair.

I wake to Tobias fidgeting and realise that the car is no longer moving; I slowly sit up and rub my eyes.

"Do you feel any better?" Tobias places one of his hands on my back

"Mmm, how long was I asleep?"

"3 hours ish, it's around 4:30, we've just arrived your mum has gone to get the key" I look around and take in the site; there are many static caravans with the odd tent or campervan in a small area of grass. I watch my mum get back in the car and start up the engine again.

"Hey, sleep well?" mum questions

"Yes" I reply simply

"Our static has two rooms; one double and a twin. I am on strict orders from your father that Tobias is to have the double bed room and Tris and I are to share the twin room, but too be honest I don't fancy a caravan sized single so on the basis that you don't tell your dad and that nothing occurs that you know for well I will not condone I am happy to let you share" she tells us and pulls up in front of a modern looking caravan.

We all get out the car and carry everything into the caravan.

"Why don't you unpack wile I sort the shopping" Mum tells us. Tobias picks up my suitcase and his sport bag and I get the sleeping bags and pillows.

"Left or right?" he asks and puts both our bags on one of the beds.

"Left because I am shorter"

"What?" he questions me a smile crossing his face.

"There isn't a gap between the wardrobe and the bed on the left but on the right you can stick your feet over the end" I explain.

"Oh ok well lets hope you don't need to leave the room in the night because if my feet are over the end I doubt you can open the door"

"Good point" I laugh.

We lay out our sleeping bags and unpack our clothes, I decide to leave my dance wear in the case and tuck it out the way under my bed. We go back into the main living area and I lay back down on Tobias, who is sitting on the sofa.

"Give this a read, it's about all the things that take place on the site" Mum hands Tobias the leaflet and leaves us so she can also unpack.

"So what does it say?" I ask him

"The entertainment every evening is quite repetitive; a bit of bingo, children's disco, some more bingo, live entertainment then a late night disco."  
"Right what about daytime on Sunday and Monday?"

"Errrm" He struggles to fold the large leaflet back into a readable size.

"Right, for our age, sensible swim – although I think it will be more 50 plus that attend" Swimming, no, but, no, I can't, but, urgh, why do I have to have this stupid fear!

"Bea, are you alright?" Tobias rubs my shoulder

"Yes, don't worry" I look straight ahead and try and compose my self.

"We will not do anything you do not want to do" he lifts me up on to his lap, I hug him and burry my face in his neck.

"I promise that no one will make you do anything until you are ready" Tobias says into my ear so only I can hear I move so I am sat facing him.

"Thanks" I whisper.

"Anything worth knowing on there?" Mum gestures towards the leaflet, when did she re-enter the room?

"A lot of bingo and plenty of activities for children aged 10 and under." Tobias tells her

"Right, well could you two possibly do me a favour?" she asks

"Maybe" I smile at her.

"The pilot light on the boiler won't come on meaning we have no hot water, could you possibly wander down to reception and see if anyone can come and fix it please"

"Okay" we both get up and put on some shoes.

We walk along the road with our fingers interlocked; many people are still arriving and trying to find their caravans. We find the reception easily and join the queue behind a shortish, tanned lady; I can't help but overhear her conversation.

"Can you tell me if a Miss Beatrice Prior has arrived yet, as we where informed she would be arriving this afternoon." The lady in front of us asks - why would she want me?

"I'm sorry but I cannot find a Beatrice on the system" The man behind the desk replies

"Try Prior" she demands I tap her on the shoulder to get her attention

"Can I help you?" she frantically turns around annoyed, ready to shout at someone

"Beatrice Prior?" she questions me, the anger slowly fading  
"Yes"

"I am Mrs Johanna Reyes from The Reyes School of Dance in Minnesota" she holds out her hand and I shake it

"Hello"  
"We are here to compete his weekend in the Group choreography. Unfortunately one of our dancers fell yesterday and has broken her ankle, I have seen you perform before and have been hearing a lot about you from many dance companies. I am aware it is short notice but do you think you could compete with us tomorrow as this dance has been choreographed for 5 people not 4?"

"Have you spoken with Miss Mathews my dance teacher?"

"Yes I called her late last night; she said that because of the circumstances she will allow, she said that you are able to pick up choreography very quickly is this true?"

"Yes it is when is your next rehearsal?"

"We have fitness suite, at the swimming pool, booked for 6, in about an hour. Obviously you will need to learn the full dance so I don't know how long it will last."

"That's fine, I'll be there" I tell her and squeeze Tobias hand, he squeezes back to assure me I am doing the right thing.

"Thank you very much; I look forward to working with you.

Tobias speaks with the man and arranges for maintenance to come later and fix the boiler. We walk back to the caravan but stop off at the chippy to get some sausages and chips to eat before we have to go out again. We take them back to the caravan, distribute the food on three plates and we all sit down to eat.

"Thanks for getting the food" Mum says

"It's alright" Tobias replies

"Mum" I start

"Yes"  
"While we where down at reception we met a dance teacher called Johanna Reyes she and her dancers have travelled from Arizona, unfortunately I rehearsal yesterday one of her dancers fell and has broken her ankle. She has asked me to dance with her team tomorrow as they really need 5 people for the dance."

"Oh wow, will you be able to learn the routine by tomorrow?" she questions me

"I think so, I've done it before"

"Okay but please don't over do it" she warns

"I won't"

"When are they rehearsing?"

"Six" I notice that Tobias takes out his phone to check it.

"Tris we need to be leaving in 10" He warns

I quickly finish up and change into my plain black crop top, bootie shorts and put the Starbucks top on over it. I put back on my tracksuit top and bottoms before heading back into the main living area.

"Ready?" Tobias questions me

"Yup" I reply while tying my converse.

"Dance shoes?" Mum calls from the kitchenette, I pull a face before returning to the room to pick up my shoe bag.

"BYE MUM" I call as we leave the caravan.

We manage to make it there just in time after getting lost once or twice, we walk into the swimming pool lobby and find the studio adjoining it.

"Beatrice, great to see you again" Mrs Reyes greets me. I stand looking at the other dancers, still holding Tobias hand, I am still the shortest.

"Good evening ma'am, what shoes will I be wearing for the dance?" I ask

"There's no need to call me ma'am you will need normal tan jazz shoes, will that be okay?"  
"Yes, I'll just get ready" Tobias and I walk over to one corner, he sits down and I take off my outdoor clothes. I tie up my hair and Tobias hands me my practice shoes.

"You're getting good at this" I remark and pull on the shoes.

"Enjoy" He tells me as I move to the middle of the room to stretch.

"Right girls listen up rules state I cannot choreograph any of your dance but I can give corrections therefore Laura is in charge. Also please welcome Beatrice as she will be dancing in the place of Hannah, you girls have been dancing this for a couple of weeks now so please show me 100% effort. Over to you Laura." Mrs Reyes takes a seat on a chair by the music.

"The dance is a jazz number called Glam, it about beauty queen zombies. What about if we show you the dance first then I'll do a walk through" Laura says

"Sounds good" I stand in front of the mirror to watch the dance. The girls are all great dancers and Laura is great a contortion acro, they start and finish using these statue towers that look like stone. Laura walks me through my bit of the dance and I have pretty much memorised the whole dance. We do a group walk through and Laura reminds me of some sections that I have not completely remembered yet.

"Right shall we try and dance through as much as we can with the music?" She asks me

"Sounds good"

I take my starting position with the girls and manage to dance the majority of it without any mistakes; all I need to sort is my poses at the end and of course facials.

"Well done girls it's looking good, how do you manage to pick up that quickly Beatrice, it took some of these a week to fully learn it." Mrs Reyes tell me

"I don't know" I tell her

We go through the whole dance again and I notice some of the other girls going wrong still even though they have known this for ages. We take a break so I go over to Tobias and sit on his lap.

"What's up?" he says into my ear

"How do you know something's up" I say quietly

"You're not your usual happy dancy self"

"Happy dancy self?" I look at him funny

"Come on tell me" he tickles my sides

"Its just me being a perfectionist, some of these girls are still getting it wrong even though they have know it for weeks, and even then they are not being told to fix it, let alone being shouted at." I tell him quietly.

"I did notice, but maybe they do things differently, you know a little less strict"

"Maybe" I take a long drink of water from Tobias' bottle

"How did you manage to learn a whole routine after watching it and walking it through once? He kisses my cheek

"Dunno" I mumble

"It's only this once just try" he tells me.

We break down the routine and go through it in sections before practicing it with the music. It is gone 9 by the time Mrs Reyes calls it a night so I arrange to meet her in the morning to pick up my costume. Tobias and I go straight back to the caravan and are met by Mackenzie and her mum chatting with my mum.

"Tris" Mackenzie exclaims and jumps out her seat to hug me.

"Hey Munchkin" I give her a quick hug and sit on the sofa with Tobias.

"How did it go?" mum asks  
"Alright, I know the dance and the girls are nice"  
"That's good, are you ready to compete it though"

"I think so" I tell her. Mackenzie and her mum stay for a while longer but excuse themselves to return to their caravan to get some sleep.

"I don't know about you two but I am knackered" Mum exclaims

"Me too" I mumble from my place on Tobias shoulder.

"Come on then" Tobias shrugs me of his shoulder, gets up ad reaches his hands out to pull me up to. We go to the room and I get my dinosaur pyjamas and take them to the bathroom to get changed before heading back to my room. Tobias has already changed and gotten into his bed.

"I think these beds are narrower than normal singles" He tell me as I get into my bed

"Oh yer, I apologise in advanced if I fall out and wake you up"

"Ditto" I snuggle under covers

"Night Tobias" I reach across the small gap and intertwine my fingers with his.

"Night Bea" He says and kisses my hand, we both fall asleep with our hands together resting on my bed.

**Thank you for reading! I apologise again for the fact there will not be another update for a week but please keep with this story! If anyone has any plot ideas please message them across as after the next couple I have nothing planned yet. Feel free to check out the links on my profile and I will see you all again soon SS xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**HELLOOO AGAIN! Sorry I have been gone so long – I had a great time in Menorca and I am now back in the caravan! (Still to get a house :-( ) This would have been written earlier but some family came to visit and then my brother was ill so I had to work his shift at the holiday park funfair thingy. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story I really appreciate everyone who reads, favourites, follows or reviews! Thanks to TrueDivergentFan, maggiescousin and Gues who reviewed the last chapter, I endeavour to upload another chapter in a couple of days – like always as soon as it is written I will post it. I hope you enjoy – here's a bit of fluff to start it off… **

"_Oh yer, I apologise in advanced if I fall out and wake you up"_

"_Ditto" I snuggle under covers _

"_Night Tobias" I reach across the small gap and intertwine my fingers with his._

"_Night Bea" He says and kisses my hand, we both fall asleep with our hands together resting on my bed. _

I feel his fingers dance over the uncovered skin between my pyjama top and bottoms, sending notable shivers down my spine. I remain still enjoying his touch on my back.

"Morning Bea" He whispers, I slowly roll over and find Tobias lying back down on his bed.

"How did you know I was awake?"

"I told you before; you scrunch up your nose as you wake up" he withdraws his hand and feel the warmth vanish, I pout at him.

"What's up?"

"I'm cold now"

"Well we can't have that can we" he smiles and places his hand back on my side, his thumb rubbing under the cover of my t-shirt.

"You ready for today?" he asks

"As ready as I'm going to be with a monumental 3 hour rehearsal." I say rather sarcastically

"But you're bound to win the solo you have practiced it relentlessly"

"I'm not sure; I will be against everyone, who's to say there isn't someone here who already dances professionally?"

"I would pay to watch you dance any day; your outstanding" I shake my head

"Well you're lucky I like you then; or I could just start charging" I joke

I intertwine our hands together and keep them rested on my hip.

"You know we probably need to get up soon, don't you have a group dance to prep for?"

"I know." I play with out interlocked fingers.

"TIME TO GET UP YOU TWO" mum says while knocking on the door

"OKAY" I call back.

Tobias gets up and plants a quick kiss on my forehead before leaving the bedroom. I follow his lead and make my way into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Sleep well?" mum questions

"Yes thanks you?"

"Great, what time do you need to go across to Mrs Reyes this morning?"

"She said any time between 8:30 and 9 as the group chorography starts at 10"  
"Sounds good, I've invited Mackenzie to get ready here for her dance, so then you can help her."

"Great" I quickly make some toast and wait for Tobias to finish showering so I can jump in.

By the time we had both showered, got dressed and managed to collect together the things I would need we head across to Mrs Reyes caravan. I knock and am met by Laura

"Hey Tris, come in we have just started on hair and make up" we both walk in the caravan and are met by a very crowded living area. I have my hair back combed and zombie make up done by one of the mums and am given my costume by Mrs Reyes.

"If you go and put your costume on then come out we will adjust to fit you" Mrs Reyes tells me, I leave Tobias and find the bathroom so I can get changed. The costume is a distressed looking grey skirt and top, they are both a bit too big on me, but luckily the crop top and booty shorts fit well enough. I pick up my clothes and leave the bathroom while trying to hold up the skirt a swell.

I give my clothes to Tobias and walk over to Mrs Reyes.

"Right this needs sorting, May can I borrow you and a sewing kit please" a lady, whom I believe is one of the mums, rushes over with a sowing kit in hand.

"Can you take off the skirt?" Mrs Reyes asks, I remove the skirt and pass it too her, she takes some scissors and cuts into the waist band. Mrs Reyes then pulls out some of the elastic ties a knot in it.

"Try that" She gives me the skirt and I put it back on, it fits a lot better now.

"Right now lift you arms up" I oblige and she cuts up both of the seams on either side of the top, she then pins them back together but this time tighter.

"Take it off please" I give her the top and she gives it straight to May

"Can you sew that up for her please" May takes the top and I go back over to Tobias.

"You're looking a bit creepy Bea" He tells me

"Well what can I say, it might catch on" I laugh.

"I think this may be the first time I have been allowed to see you getting ready"  
"Oh yer, I didn't think of that; well as you can see it is nothing special."

"It's not too bad I could really do with a coffee though" Tobias comments

"Agreed a Starbucks would be greatly received right now"

"Mmmm don't tempt me" he smiles and takes hold of my hand

"Girls, we are going to do a quick run through outside" Mrs Reyes calls; I grab my practice shoes and head outside onto the grass.

"I understand that it is difficult to dance on grass so if you are unable to execute a move please mark it. Beatrice dancing in your jazz shoes is probably not the best idea, you will need to wear them onstage later" I look around and notice that everyone else has come out bare foot.

"It's ok these are my practice shoes I have another pair for later" I explain

One of the mums plays the music through a docking station and we manage a full run through without many major hiccups.

"Well done girls go get your stuff and we will head over to the entertainment complex." I walk inside change into my boots and collect my things; I feel a tap on my shoulder so I turn around.

"Beatrice, I believe, I hope this fits" May hands me my top and I put it on, it fits a lot better now.

"Thank you"

I walk over to the complex holding Tobias hand; mum meets us outside and we go in and sit at one of the many tables and chairs in the room. We have to wait to be called to the stage so I look around the room and pick out the competition. There are many groups ranging in age, I look across to the judges and notice Max sitting alongside two women that I haven't seen before. If Max is judging this is going to be one tough competition. We watch a few good dances before it is our turn; I struggle with my, stone looking, podium but eventually manage to get it in the correct position on the stage.

Our music starts and Laura begins with some acro, I am aware of some minor slip ups but all in all I think it went fine we stand in our final positions before attempting to heave our podiums off the stage. I touch on the bottom stair and feel my podium being taken off me; I look up and see Tobias.

"Thanks" I mumble and follow him back to where we are sitting.

"Well done girls that was fab!" Mrs Reyes congratulates us and we all respond with a chorus of thank-you.

"A special well done to Laura for choreographing the dance, and to Beatrice for joining us at such short notice. What other categories are you competing in today Beatrice?" Mrs Reyes asks me

"I have taught a girl choreography for the recycled dances category and I am competing in Personal Choreography."

"Well good luck, we have no one in recycled but Laura is in the Personal Choreography category"

I thank her and wish Laura luck before we make our way back to our caravan, I have enough time to change into my dance tracksuit, remove my make up, and sort my hair before Mackenzie arrives.

"Moring Tris, where's Tobias?" she greats me

"Just in our room"  
"Your room oooooh" she comments

"Shut it" I smile at her

"My mum would never let me share a room with my boyfriend"

"And for good reasons to, boys are smelly" Tobias tickles her from behind, and she end up on the floor in fits of laughter.

"What's going on in here?" My mum laughs

"Nothing" I answer

"Looks like it" Mum comments while sitting down with Mackenzie's mum

"Tris it might be a good idea to start getting Mackenzie ready" Mum tells me I take her into my room and pull my suitcase onto Tobias' bed and open it up. I brush out her hair and pull it into a bun before adding a hair piece and clip.

"Is it alright if I join you?" Tobias stands in the door frame.

"Of course" I smile at him and make a space next to Mackenzie so he could sit down. Next I do her make up and then double check her hair is going to remain in place. I dig in my case to find the cry costume.

"Did you bring the tan tights?" I question her

"Yep they are in my bag with my mum"  
"I'll get them" Tobias says and gets up and leaves the room, I finally find the costume and hold it up so Kenzie can see.

"It's really pretty" She smiles

"I hope it fits, I wore it when I was a bit younger it was a bit big but then I was smaller than you are but it is stretchy"

"Here you go miss" Tobias throws tights at her.

"We'll leave you to get changed, call if there are any problems." I tell Kenzie before taking hold of Tobias' hand and leading him into the living room – where Mackenzie and my mum are waiting.

"So?" mum says

"She is just getting the costume on" we both take a seat on the sofa and wait for Mackenzie to come out of the bedroom.  
"What do you think?" Kenzie questions as she walks in the room. The costume is probably a bit on the small size but overall it looks great on her.

"Wow it looks amazing Kenz" Tobias comments

"Lovely darling, why don't you do a quick run through to make sure you remember it" Her mum suggests; I have probably been told her mums name before but haven't managed to learn it yet.

I play the music and watch Mackenzie run it through before providing her with some small corrections. I make sure Mackenzie has everything she will need before we make our way over to the entertainment complex. We take our seats – this time a bit closer to the stage – and wait for Kenzie to be called. Some of the other dancers are good but most are under 14, Mackenzie is called to the stage and we all watch. She dances well, she could still improve but I am proud of her. Tobias nudges me and points to my mum; she is wiping a small collection of tears from her eyes.

"Are you alright" I whisper to her

"Yes, sorry" she replies smiling at me

"What is it then?"  
"Nothing much, its just she reminds me so much of you when you where little"

"Mum" I give her a tight hug, I let go of her and feel Tobias take hold of my hand

"She alright?" He says into my ear, I nuzzle into his shoulder

"Yer she's fine"

We wait for Mackenzie to re-join us before heading back to the caravan.

"Whose up for some lunch?" mum asks.

"Yes please" I reply, Mackenzie runs into the living room, now dressed in Mathews tracksuit.

"Did someone say lunch?" she questions eagerly

"Yes I did, if I get the stuff out are you happy to put together what you want" we all respond with yes.

Mum makes her and Sarah, I finally might have learnt her name, some food before letting us loose. We sit chatting and eating until it is time for me to start my prep. Mackenzie and Sarah excuse themselves but promise to meet us to watch my performance.

"Tris go grab your case and bring it in here so I can start your hair" Mum tells me. I bring the suit case through and lay it out for my mum.

"You know this is going to be quite boring, you can go for a walk if you want" I tell Tobias

"Nah I'm good, I'm actually intrigued to what happens in those class rooms."

I sit and make small talk with Tobias while my mum does my hair and make up, I then take my costume to the bedroom to put it on. It is a little more revealing than I usually wear but I like it the colour, titanium grey, matches the song perfectly. I walk back into the living room and Tobias jaw drops.

"You'll catch flies" I comment

"Stunning Tris, a lot more mature than some of your recent costumes." Mum tells me

"Thanks"

"Stay there I'm going to grab my camera." Mum tells me and leaves to go to her room

"You look amazing" Tobias says quietly

"um thanks" I feel my cheeks redden, he plants a kiss on my forehead.

"You're so cute when you blush"

"Shut it" I playfully push him away from me.

"Right stand next to each other" Mum tells us as she walks back into the room. I move closer to Tobias and he puts his arm round me and rests his hand on my bare hip. The proximity of our bodies and my minimalistic clothing panics me and I feel myself tensing up, mum takes the picture and I step back.

"Here put this on" Tobias says unzipping his hoddie and handing it to me.

"Thanks"

"Shall we head over?" Mum asks

"Probably, I'll go grab my shoes" I head into my room and pick up my dance shoes from wear I left them earlier.

The complex is teeming with dancers, teachers and mums; we manage to find two seats near the edge of the room. I let mum and Tobias sit while I do a bit of stretching.

"Beatrice" I hear behind me, Max.

"Good afternoon sir" I address him.

"Am I right in thinking you preformed with The Reyes School of dance this morning?"

"Yes sir"  
"When did this cooperation develop?"  
"I was found by Mrs Reyes yesterday afternoon, one of her dancers had injured herself and she needed someone to step in"  
"So you learnt all that choreography in an evening" He raises his eyebrows at me

"Yes sir"  
"Wow Beatrice, you never fail to impress, it was nice to see the cry solo again as well"  
"Again?" I question him

"Yes I remember seeing that solo when you performed it"  
"You actually remember it?"

"Yes, I was happy to see it again"

"Mackenzie is a good dancer" I tell him

"I can see I will have to keep an eye out for the next few years, I better be off we can't start a judge down now can we"

"No sir, it was nice to see you again"

He leaves to make is way to the front and I tentatively take a seat on Tobias' lap. We watch a few acts including some great boy dancers.

"If boys are dancing the competition automatically becomes more difficult," I begin explaining to Tobias

"Judges tend to subconsciously mark boys higher to keep them dancing"

"I get it, do you think Max will do that though"

"Don't know"

We manage to watch some other, older, girls dance before I am called to the stage. I walk on and take my position in the centre of the stage, I dance the best I can and make sure I put as much emotion I can into it. I love this dance and have really enjoyed working on it, I hope that I will be able to do more of my own choreography – it is hard for teachers to know exactly what I can do with all the moving around I have done. I finish the dance, give a small bow and make my way back to mum and Tobias.

"I loved it Tris, well thought out. I got a text off Sarah; she said it was great and that she is sorry that they couldn't find us."

"Thanks mum" Tobias hands me his hoddie and I put it on.

"Amazing Bea"

"Thanks Tobias" I say looking into his eyes, I really want to kiss him now but it's not ideal, so many people and possible talent scouts. Instead I take hold of his hand and squeeze it.

When we get back to the caravan I get changed into a Mathews dance tracksuit – Miss Mathews had requested we wear them. I then grab a packet of Malteasers and go to sit next to Tobias on the sofa, we sit eating the Malteasers in relative silence.

"I bet you can't catch a Malteaser in your mouth if I throw it" I tell him

"Challenge accepted Prior"

"I'm going to go sit in my room and read for a bit, please don't make a mess"

I slide along the sofa away from Tobias

"Ready?"

"Yep" he says and opens is mouth, I aim and throw the Malteaser it misses and hits him in the eye.

"Owch" Tobias puts his hand over his eye.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" I slide closer to him and move his hand from his eye.

"I didn't mean to hit your eye"

"Its fine" He pushes a piece of hair out of my face; I reach up and kiss him full on the mouth I can sense we both have been longing to do this for the majority of the day. He kisses me back and I wrap my arms around him so there is no air between us. It's not rushed but slow, both of us enjoying the comfort we unknowingly bring to one another.

"It's gone awful quite out there is it safe for me to leave my room" Mum calls, I reluctantly move away from Tobias and flatten my hair.

"Its safe mum" I call back

"Its time for awards" Mum tells us as she walks into the room. I feel Tobias connect his fingers with mine.

"I'll just get my shoes"  
"Yer me too"

Tobias pulls me up and we walk together into the bedroom, before I know it his lips are back on mine and the door has been closed to. I kiss him back but pull away shortly after.

"We need to go" I whisper

"Okay" Tobias reluctantly agrees, I pick up my converse and then reach up to peck him on the lips. My thoughts are oscillating between nervousness, happiness and panic; I love what I have with Tobias but I am scared of what I want.

We make our way over to the complex and I take a seat on the stage with Mackenzie, who we bumped into on the way in. I can't see into the audience because of the lights but I know Tobias, mum and Sarah are in the audience somewhere.

"Hello and welcome to the 3rd year of this competition," Max addresses the crowd

"I think you will agree with me that there are some great dancers here today and some possible future stars in the making. I would like to start for the awards for Group choreography: in 5th place Fierce choreographed by Jamie, in 4th place Be Mine choreographed by Kate, in 3rd place Glam choreographed by Laura" I see the girls get up and I go over to them, they take the trophy and stand in the line up.

"Thanks for helping us" Laura says to me, while Max continues the awards.

"It's fine, sorry it wasn't a higher award"  
"A higher award? This is the highest we've placed in ages" she tells me excitedly.

I retake my seat next to Kenzie and she takes hold of my hand.

"What ever happens I think you did amazingly" I tell her

"Now for Recycled dances: in 5th place Louise with Battlefield, 4th place Finn with Up, 3rd place Amy with Move it, 2nd place is Fiona with Quite and in first place Mackenzie with Cry" Mackenzie jumps up from next to me and almost runs to the front of the stage.

"Well done Mackenzie can I ask who choreographed this routine" like he doesn't already know.

"Beatrice Prior"

"Well thank you very much" She comes back and takes a seat next to me, beaming like there is no tomorrow.

"Thank you so much Tris" she says and hugs my side

"It's alright Kenz I enjoyed working with you"

"Now for our final category - Personal Choreography, this category was probably the fiercest to be in so let's see the results. In 5th place Laura with Now, 4th place is Gemma with SOS, 3rd place is Harry with Rescue, 2nd place is James with Together and in first place with the highest score of the competition is Beatrice with Titanium" I make my way up to the front amongst the clapping from the audience and dancers.

"Well done Beatrice" Max tells me as he hand the trophy over, we all take a bow then make our way back to where we were sitting before.

"Thanks again for the great turn out to this competition and I wish you all a safe journey home his evening" we all make our way off the stage and manage to find Tobias, mum and Sarah after Tobias stood on his chair to try and see us.

We say our goodbyes to Mackenzie and Sarah, as they are traveling home this evening, then make our way back to the caravan.

"Have you two got plans for this evening?" Mum asks over dinner, we look each other and I give a slight shake of my head

"Not really" Tobias answers

"Well I am planning on staying in but I am happy for you to sampler the night life" I look at Tobias and he gives a small shrug, to say he doesn't mind.

"We might go and have a look" I tell her

"Okay well my only rules are: No alcohol and be back by 11"

"Thanks mum"

She goes to her room and leaves us in the living room together.

"Do you fancy going over to the arcade or something?" I ask him

"Sounds good to me: you any good at air hockey?"  
"Yes why"

"I Tobias James Eaton challenge you Beatrice Prior to a round of air hockey"

"James?" I look at him questionably

"Yes James, now don't avoid the question"

"Challenge accepted" I give a small bow.

"But first let me get changed" I tell him and go to our room to get some different clothes.

I put on my birthday outfit from Christiana and Will and pair it with my black converse. I give my hair a brush through and head back into the living room.

"Wow, I might just have to change my top" Tobias goes into our room and I tell my mum what we are doing.

We walk across to the complex holding on to each others hands.

"So have you enjoyed todays competition?" I ask him

"It's different but it's been great, I have actually been able to see what happens behind those mysterious classroom doors."

"Mysterious?" I ask him

"Yer you go in looking like you and come out ready to go on stage"  
"So you don't like the stage make-up or costumes"

"No, its not that I think you look stunning whatever" he kisses the top of my head

"So from now on I will just wear tracksuits and not bother to brush my hair, or shower"  
"If you want Bea, but I think I may end up being your only friend – plus the Titanium outfit looked amazing" I push him

"What?"

"Where you even watching the dance?" I raise my eyebrows at him

"Yes, I actually wanted to ask how can you hit your left shoulder blade with your right leg? And how did you get into that bridge position"

"Okay I believe you – it takes a lot of training."

We walk into the arcade and easily manage to find an air hockey table.

"I thought it would be a lot busier" Tobias comments while fishing out the change from his pocket.

"Well with registration every contestant received a caravan but it was only for Friday to Saturday"

"So your mum paid extra to keep it on"

"Yes, she thought we might enjoy the weekend away."

"I think she may be right, you can start" he hands me the puck

"No claiming you gave me a head start when I win"  
"Promise – when who wins Bea?"

Instead of replying I hit the puck to his side and he hits it back I manage to knock it back and it goes in his goal.

"YES" I jump up

"I let that one it" he says

"Don't lie"

He put the puck back on the table and we continue hitting it back and forth till it is 4-3 to me.

"I am so going to win this" I remark

"Don't start celebrating yet"

We hit it back and forth – I start to believe that we could stay hitting it until way beyond curfew – then I score.

"YES" I say rather loudly

"Behold the queen of air hockey" I take a small bow

"Alright well done" he comes round to my side of the table and hugs me

"You want a rematch?" I ask him

"No I'm good; I think I might have met my match"

"Good call Eaton"

We wander outside where there are some little electric ride on cars and bungee trampolines.

"I wish I was small enough to use them" I gesture to the trampolines

"It hasn't stopped that man" Tobias points to the trampolines and I see a man, probably in his twenties, getting strapped in.

"Well I don't think skirts and trampolines really mix"

"What about some fresh donuts?"

"Mmmm, I haven't had any in ages"

Tobias buys us a bag to share and we retreat back into the main entertainment room to eat them – as it is cold outside.

"What is this?" I ask Tobias

"Looks like some sort of game show thing" Tobias finishes off his first donut and I have nearly finished my second.

"Do we have any plans for tomorrow?" he asks and picks up his second donut.

"Wait look over there, is that who I think it is" I point to the stage and Tobias turns his head away just enough for me to be ale to take half of his donut.

"Oi, that was mine"  
"I was hungry"  
"I'll have to buy us a bag each tomorrow"

"That sound like a good idea"  
"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" He asks again

"We could sample the beach"  
"What will your mum do?"  
"She might come but I think she mentioned something about visiting the local area"

We head back to the caravan shortly after as karaoke started and it was getting late. There is a note on the table telling us that mum has gone to bed and that she will see us in the morning. We follow suit and get ready for bed, when I get back to the room Tobias is already inside his sleeping bag waiting for me. I reach over his bed and peck his lips

"Goodnight" I say quietly before getting into my own sleeping bag. He reaches across and takes my hand and I fall asleep staring at our interwoven fingers.

**Wow 4620 words! (Without A/N's) I hope that makes it up to those who have been waiting for this for over a week now! Please check out my profile for links to all three dances and also a link to the original Cry solo. Thank you too everyone who has stuck with this and also to any new readers love you guys! SS xxxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again sorry I haven't written for a few days now but I got a copy of Fangirl and could not put it down once I started! Well anywhere here is chapter 18 :-) I would like to aploligise in advanced for the fact that I start 6****th**** form this week (another long story to why I am 17 and starting 6****th**** form) and it is bound to be difficult adjoined with the fact we are finally going to be moving out of the caravan come the 11****th**** yey! But boo! To the fact we won't have internet straight away. I am quite gutted that I only had 3 reviews on my last chapter but thanks to: Guest, divergentfangirl and TrueDivergentFan pleaassee if possible could I get some more review I love to see what people think of my writing. I am not sure if this fic will continue on for a lot longer as I cant think of anywhere else to take it (But the next chapter is ready) I do however have an idea for a completely different fic – anyway enjoy! **

**Disclaimer – I am NOT Veronica Roth and I DON'T own Divergent **

_We follow suit and get ready for bed, when I get back to the room Tobias is already inside his sleeping bag waiting for me. I reach over his bed and peck his lips_

"_Goodnight" I say quietly before getting into my own sleeping bag. He reaches across and takes my hand and I fall asleep staring at our interwoven fingers._

There is no rush for either of us to get up so we stay in our beds until mum has to coax us out with pancakes. After mum leaves to go site seeing and finishing our late breakfast I let Tobias get changed before swapping with him. I hear a small knock from the other side of the door.

"COME IN" I shout. Tobias slowly edges the door open, walks in and shuts it behind him. He looks at me with confusion across his face.

"How do you manage to look better in my clothes than I do?" he asks while moving to sit next to me, I laugh. I had put on his black hoddie over the pair of Aztec print leggings I had bought while out with Christina.

"I think that may be a matter of opinion." I reach over to our shared bedside table, pick up my hair brush and begin to brush through my hair. I feel Tobias place his hand over mine and take over the brushing.

Even though many different people do my hair this feels different, there is something intimate about it which I want no one else to know about. Without thinking I turn around and capture Tobias' lips in a passionate kiss. We both sit kissing each other oblivious to the world around, Tobias' hands run through my hair and mine sit on his chest. The close proximity between us and the making out begins to scare me, I am scared what I feel, of what I might want; I pull away before it gets out of hand. I move to rest my forehead on his but deliberately avoid his eyes.

"Are you alright Bea?" He says quietly.

"Yes"

"You can tell me"

"It's just," I let out a deep sigh and Tobias reaches up to stroke the side of my face, I lean into his hand.

"I just want to take things slow, the idea of anything else kind of scares me" I say timidly.

"Bea it scares me so much as well, remember I haven't had a girlfriend before. Don't worry, we won't do anything until both of us are ready and are fully happy" Tobias tells me. I peck his lips, and move away to check my hair in the mirror.

"I think it may need redoing now don't you?" I smile at him while picking up the hairbrush to put it back into place.

"I think I may have to brush your hair more often if that is how you repay me" Tobias says, lighting the mood, I lean across and hit him on the arm with my hairbrush.

"Owwch" He holds his arm

"Don't be cheeky" I reprimand him.

"Are we still going to the beach?" he asks

"If you still want to"  
"Of course, lets go" we both put on our shoes and head out the caravan. The walk to the beach is relatively short and easy so we find it with no problem. As soon as we reach the sand of this cold desolate beach we kick of our shoes and I push up my leggings. We walk along the soggy sand holding hands occasionally stealing glances from one another.

"This beach really is beautiful" I comment while looking around.

"I know we are very lucky to have it pretty much to ourselves"

"I wonder how busy it gets in the summer"

"We probably wouldn't be able to walk along it this easily"

"I like it like this though" I tell him

"Why's that?"  
"It's like it is our territory, like no one else in the world can interrupt us" we stop and I reach up to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Shall we sit?" he asks and I nod, we sit so close to each other I think air may even struggle to get through, I keep hold of his hand and turn my focus to the way it looks interlocked with mine.

"_I have something I need to tell you," he says. I run my fingers along the tendons in his hands and look back at him._

"_I might be in love with you." He smiles a little._

"_I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though."  
"That's sensible of you," I say, smiling too._

"_We should find you some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something." I feel his laughter against my side, his nose sliding along my jaw, his lips pressing my ear._

"_Maybe I'm already sure," He says_

"_and I just don't want to frighten you." I laugh a little._

"_Then you should know better._

"_Fine," he says _

"_Then I love you"_

I reach over and kiss him, it isn't like any of the other kisses we have had, we move slowly in sync with on another. His hands find my hips and my lock around his neck. We become lost in one another; if anyone where to look at us they may believe that we are one. When we eventually stop kissing we sit silently, still interlocked with each other. Somehow during our kissing I had moved onto Tobias' lap, but it doesn't make me scared. I know Tobias will respect me and what we both want to happen and when we want things to happen.

"Let go paddle in the sea" Tobias says excitedly, getting up from under me

"You can I'll stay here and watch" I retake my seat on the sand but Tobias takes hold of both my hands.

"I promise nothing bad will happen to you, lets just go to the edge" he starts pulling me by my hands towards the dreaded sea.

"Do we have to?" I question him

"Just our feet, I promise" Tobias says avoiding the original question.

I reluctantly walk with him to the sea edge and allow the water to wash over my feet.

"You are fine" Tobias says and hugs me from behind, allowing me to snuggle back into him

"Shall we go a little deeper?" He questions and I nod. We walk a little further out but stop when the water reaches where I have managed to push my leggings up to.

"Are you okay?" he asks me

"Yes" I reply in deep thought, maybe I should try and get rid of this fear, it has controlled me for too long, I need to move on and forget what has happened in the past.

"What you thinking about?" He says into my ear.

"That maybe it's time to overcome my fear"  
"How do you plan on doing that?" He questions

"Go along to the early morning swim session tomorrow, its bound to be quiet"

"Go swimming?"

"Yes" I answer him

"I can't go swimming Bea" I turn in his arms to look at him

"Why?" I question him, resting my hand on his broad shoulders.

"Think" he says quietly, and then it hits me, his back, why didn't I think.

"When Chris bought our swimwear I convinced her to buy you a swim top" I explain

"How did you manage that?" He asks

"I told her we might go in the sea, it will be cold and that I already have one"

"You really are one in a million Bea" He kisses me on the forehead.

"It's a plan we will go to the pool tomorrow morning and we will overcome your fear"

"We?" I say after a couple of minutes

"Yes 'we', I love you Bea"  
"You know every time you say that I have to make sure I am not mishearing you"

"Well I can promise you one thing, you are hearing me correctly" He says into my ear. We walk out of the sea and collect our forgotten shoes.

"Can I ask something of you?" I smile up at him

"Depends what this something involves me doing"

"A piggy back?"

"I guess I can stretch to a piggy back" he takes my shoes, I jump up onto his back and he holds under my bum.

"Comfy?" he says without turning around.

"Perfect" I kiss the hollow behind his ear and he begins walking again.

"Back to the site?" he turns his head to the side.

"Sounds good."

We spend the rest of the day curled up together on the sofa watching a selection of films that we decided to bring with us. Mum eventually joins us and we continue watching films until I begin to drift off in "Tobias' arms. I feel Tobias lift me up and take me to my bed; he places me down, pulls my sleeping bag over me and places a kiss on the top of my head.

"Is that okay?" I hear mum whisper

"Yer that's fine, see you at 12" Tobias answers. I hear the door close and I open my eyes.

"Morning" I mumble and rub at my eyes.

"Morning, you just missed your mum" he tells me

"I kind of heard her"

"She is going on a coastal walk, and says she will meet us back here for 12"

"Cool" I sit up and run my hands through my hair

"Come here" he reaches his hand out and rests it on my knee.

"What?" I take hold of his fingers with my own

"Come here" He moves over so he is resting against the wall

"I'm not sure we'll fit" I move to the edge of my bed

"It's worth a try" he gives me a half smile; I get off my bed and slide in next to him. There isn't much room but just enough if we lie pretty much pressed against each other.

"Did you sleep well?" he kisses my forehead

"Yes, thanks for bringing me to bed last night"

"It's fine, I didn't really fancy waking you" he pushes my hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"You ready for swimming today?" he kisses the now hair free side of my face.

"Just"

"You have nothing to worry about, I will be right there the whole time"  
"Promise?"

"Promise" he reaches across and plants a small kiss on my lips

"If we are going I think it might be a good plan to get up soon"

"But I'm comfy" Tobias complains and places a hand on my waist.

"So am I but its now or never carpe diem"

"Carpe what?" He looks at me with confusion written across his face

"Carpe diem its Latin"

"What does it mean?"

"Seize the day" I say simiply

"When did you learn that"  
"When I went to school in England we had to learn Latin"

"Wow I didn't think many people spoke Latin still"  
"They don't the teacher we had was practically ancient" he laughs

"Come on we need to get up" I kiss his soft lips and climb off the bed.

"No fair"

"Yes fair we are going to be late if you have it your way." I pick up the second pair of leggings I bought while out with Chris and a dropped hem black top before going to the bathroom to get dressed. When I get back Tobias has managed to drag himself out of bed and had thrown on a pair of jeans and a polo shirt.

"Shall I declare my hoodie a lost cause or is it going to make its way back to my possession" Tobias gestures to the black zip up hoddie I had just picked up to put on.

"Hoddie, I don't see a hoddie" I say smiling while putting the hoddie on.

"Right looks like I need a new black hoddie doesn't it"

"Well if you've lost it then it looks like it, yer" I let out a small laugh

I find the swimwear in the suitcase and track down two towels; I sort them into two carrier bags then quickly stop to have some toast.

"Should I be worried about the fact Chris bought the swimwear"  
"It's not too bad, you have proper board shorts, she's bought me a bikini"

"That's not too bad" he tells me

"We'll have to wait and see, those poor old ladies" Tobias washes up our plates and I find shoes for both of us.

We walk across to the swimming pool and sign in on the sheet; we venture into the changing rooms and find cubicles next to each other.

"Race ya" Tobias states and rushes into his changing room. I go into mine and change as quickly as possible; I put my hair up into a quick bun and unlock the door to find Tobias waiting with a smug smile across his lips.

"I know, I know, well done" I pick up my stuff and walk out of the cubical.

"Do they fit ok?" I ask him

"Tops perfect, shorts are fine, not overly sure about the pink though"

"Chris' idea, I'm sure I said the same thing to her"  
"I like your bikini though" he tells me and I look down at it

"It kind of makes it look like I have a chest area" I comment

"You do have a 'chest area'" he tells me

"Don't lie" I laugh

"I'm not" He tells me and kisses the top of my head.

We throw our stuff into a locker and head pool side. I freeze.

"Bea…Bea…speak to me" Tobias stands in front of me with his hands resting on my shoulders.

"I…I ju…uh" I let out a sigh

"Speak to me"

"I don't think I can do it" I can feel myself shaking. I feel Tobias lead me over to one of the many plastic chairs littering the sides of the pool and I sit down.

"Its fine, just breath" he tells me, I notice he had knelt down in front of me and is gently rubbing my knees. I take a few minutes to even out my erratic breathing but I manage it then I rest my head on Tobias' shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asks

"Just." I sit up and look around the pool there is no one under the age of 60 here minus us.

"Shall we go get changed?" he suggests

"No, I came here to overcome this so that is what I intend to do." I tell him. He stands up and takes my hands; we walk over to the edge and sit down. I sit crossed legged but Tobias sits with his legs over the edge in the water.

"How about I get in so you have some sort of security in front of you" I give a slight nod, my brain still affixed on the water around me. Tobias climbs in; the water only reaches halfway up his torso meaning I would be able to touch the bottom.

"Give me your feet" Tobias says reaching his hands up to my legs.

"But don't pull me in" I say worriedly

"Promise" I tentatively place my feet in Tobias' hands and he edges them into the pool. I move my feet around, enjoying the missed sensation of having water coat my legs.

"You good?" Tobias reaches up and takes hold of my hand.

"Yes, is it cold?" I ask

"Not really once you're in it's a lot better."

"Lets do this" I state

"You want to get in?" I nod. Tobias puts his hands around my waist and carefully lifts me in, I've done it after being scared for so long, I can say I am over it. I take hold of Tobias' hand.

"Promise me you won't let go"  
"Promise." We stay stood in the pool, even though I am over the fear of the pool the phobia of drowning may hang around for longer.

"How good are you at swimming?" I ask Tobias

"I used to swim for a club when my mum was around but after she died I wasn't allowed to keep attending, so I haven't swum for a long time" He explains

"Sorry"  
"You have nothing to be sorry Bea, you looking for a race then?"

"Maybe"

"Take your marks…go" I kick the wall and swim as fast as I can to the other side but Tobias beats me by a reasonable feat.

"So maybe challenging you at swimming wasn't the best idea, what about a dance off" I joke

"I think we'll leave it there" he laughs

"Excuse me, sorry" A lifeguard begins taking to us from poolside.

"I haven't seen you around before" she says to us

"No we where here for the dance competition" Tobias tells the lady

"Oh so are you both dancers?"

"No, I can't dance to save my life, Tris is a dancer" he laughs

"I thought I'd let you know we have an aqua aerobics work out in here in about 5 minutes, that you can join if you wish" Tobias looks at me and I give a small nod.

"Yer we'll be there"

"Great, nice speaking to you" she walks to the shallow end of the pool and sets up a cd player.

We wade into the shallow end and join the class that is predominantly made up of elderly women.

"Did you realise you let go" Tobias says and holds both of his hands above the water, I let go of his hand when I challenged him to a race.

"Morning class" The lifeguard addresses the people in the pool.

"I Hope you enjoy the class, if anything is wrong please don't hesitate to alert me."

We do a quick warm up before moving on to some actual aerobics which is more like dancing.

"I have no idea how you manage to pick up chorography" Tobias laughs as he repetitively gets the moves in the wrong order.

"Kick higher guys" The life guard shouts, I kick my leg up to my head.

"Show off" Tobias says while trying to kick his leg as high as possible. The next song that comes on is LMFAO's 'Sexy and I know it"

"This is totally my song" Tobias gets right into the dance especially the bit where you have to flex your arm muscles. I try and copy but I am too distracted by Tobias and end up just standing and laughing at him.

At the end of the class we thank the lifeguard and get out of the pool.

"It's already 11:30" Tobias points to the clock

"No messing around then" I raise an eyebrow at him. After having a quick shower we head to our respective changing rooms.

"Tobias did you bring deodorant?" I call across to the changing room next to me.

"Yup, watch your feet" He rolls his deodorant under partition wall, I use it then roll it back. Once I finish getting changed I rub my hair before putting it back into a messy bun.

"You done in there?" Tobias knocks on my door; I unlock it and finish putting my things back in the bag.

We walk back to the caravan after quickly stopping to buy a bag of doughnuts each.

"Hey guys where you been" Mum asks and peers over the top of her book.

"Have you been swimming?" She gets up from the sofa.

"Yes, we went swimming then we participated in an aqua aerobic/dance class"

"You got Tris in the pool?" Mum looks at Tobias

"She wanted to, I was just there"

"Tris that's great" She hugs me

"Thanks but Tobias was a big help" I smile at him

"We need to get packed up pretty sharpish as we are due out by 12:30" mum tells us. We leave our swimming stuff in the living room and go into our bedroom to begin packing our clothes. I open my case on my bed and throw into it the clothes I haven't worn; I have to stand on my bed to reach the cupboards above my bed.

"Crap" I lose my footing but Tobias managed to grab me before I hit my head. He makes sure my feet are rooted on the floor before letting go.

"Better" He questions.

"Much" I reach up and place a kiss on his lips, he kisses me back but I don't allow it to go any further. I move back but rub my thumb along his lips, he presses a kiss to it, I move closer so I can hug him.

"I have really enjoyed this weekend" I say into his shoulder

"So have I" he kisses my hair.

"Are you two ready?" Mum calls. We where getting there but we are still yet to move from each others embrace.

"Nearly" I call

"I don't want to move" I whisper to Tobias

"Me neither," he mumbles into my hair "but we do need to get going" he moves his arms from around my waist. I unenthusiastically move away from him and finish the last bit of packing I had to do. He picks up my case for me and I follow him into the living room.

"You good to go?" mum asks and I nod. We all take things out to the car and load it up until we have completely cleared the van.

"Let's go then" mum walks over to the car after locking the door to the caravan. Like before Tobias and I sit in the back and mum sits in the front with what is left of the food. We have to quickly stop at the entrance to hand our key back into the reception desk but shortly after we are back on the road and on our way home.

"Your dad phoned this afternoon" Mum tells me

"Right..." I say

"He has been looking for a house"  
"We are not moving again, I don't care what he says I am staying" I start to get louder

"Calm Tris he has been looking for a permanent house near were we live now: there will be no school changes or anything like that"

"Sorry" I mumble

"He was asking if in our new house we would need 2 bedrooms or 3, I said I would have to talk to you both"

"Three as in one or you?" I mouth to Tobias

"Maybe" he mouths back

"You mean Tobias is allowed to stay permanently"

"Your dad is considering but we really need to know why, we are more than happy to help but it would really help if we could know the reason you cannot stay at home." I notice Tobias eyes glaze over and he looks out of the window, I reach over take hold of his hand and squeeze it.

"My dad" Tobias looks towards me and I give him a reassuring nod.

"Well 8 years ago my mum died, my dad kind of lost it and turned to drink" He says while looking at me.

"Under the influence he became violent and took it out on me, that day when I came home with you he had whipped me quite badly and Tris knew I needed out" he stops and I reach across to hug him.

"You can stay with us for as long as you need or want to, I will speak to Andrew tomorrow" she says with a notable tear in her eye. We both manage to fall asleep on the rest of the journey home, with my head resting on Tobias' lap and his hand in my hair.

**Well there you go I am sorry if there are any mistakes I am tired and wanted to get it up before I went to bed. I hope you enjoyed it – please leave a comment – the difrent clothes will like always be on my bio! Love you guys SS xxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yet again I am sorry for this being overdue but here is chappie 19 :) this chapter is late for many reasons the main on eof which being that I have been back and forth between my nans and the caravan so I can attend school (WE GET OUR HOUSE ON THURSDAY!) Well thanks to: TrueDivergentFan, Guest, Michalea46, Auberylovesythegames, Guest and jackiebell who reviewed my last chapter – 6 reviews I was soooooooo happy! I have to say that unfortunately this story will be ending doon :( but I will be writing a new story when the planning is done, well hope you enjoy this and as always please leave me a review :)**

"_Under the influence he became violent and took it out on me, that day when I came home with you he had whipped me quite badly and Tris knew I needed out" he stops and I reach across to hug him._

"_You can stay with us for as long as you need or want to, I will speak to Andrew tomorrow" she says with a notable tear in her eye. We both manage to fall asleep on the rest of the journey home, with my head resting on Tobias' lap and his hand in my hair. _

I wake before my alarm and look around my room; my bags from the trip are taking up most of the floor space as I was too tired to unpack them last night. I get out of my bed and quietly make my way downstairs. I open the living room and find Tobias, still fast asleep, on the sofa. I tip-toe over to him and kneel in front of his face. As soon as I am close enough I plant a small kiss on his lips. His eyes begin to flutter open but I stay sat in front of him.

"Have you been watching me sleep?" He mumbles and rubs at his eyes

"No, just thought I'd come and say good morning before we have to get ready for school" he reaches out his hand and takes hold of mine.

"Well good morning beautiful" he squeezes my hand

"How did you sleep?"

"Alright, would have been better if you where closer"

"Well I don't think my dad will be letting me share with you anytime soon"

"Gutted" He smirks and I reach across to peck his lips.

"I should probably go back to my room before I am seen in here and they think I have stayed the night"

"Probably, see you later" He gives my hand a final squeeze and I return to my bedroom.

As I reach the top of the stairs I can hear my alarm going in my bedroom, whoops, I quicken my pace, grab my phone, and successfully turn it off. Hope it hasn't been going for long and managed to wake anyone else up. I jump in the shower and change into my black skinny jeans and a black vest top with a chunky knit cream cardigan over the top. I manage to find the things I need for dance and get them packed in to my bag. I pick up my bags and shoes and make my way downstairs to find Tobias already eating in the kitchen.

"We are leaving in approximately 10 minutes" Tobias smiles at me

"Are we now?"

"Yes, if you fancy a lift, though I'm sure you could walk" he raises his eyebrows

"I'm good"

"Thought so" he gets up and goes back to the living room.

I manage to quickly make some cereal and eat it before Tobias returned to tell me it was time for us to make a move. He carries my stuff out to the truck for me while I slide on my boots and say goodbye to my parents, who are still in bed.

"I wish we could still be at the caravan park" I place my hand on Tobias' leg

"I know, we will have to go back for another holiday"

"That sounds like a good idea"

"Right then Tris Pr, Beatrice Prior I promise that I will take you back to Green Bay in the near future."

"I will take your word for it Tobias Eaton." I reach up and kiss his cheek. "Do you think the others will be mad at us for not going out with us this weekend?"

"No, Chris may hold it against you but the others will be fine about it"

"Good, I was slightly worried that they might all be annoyed at us"

"Nope I think they only went to Chris' and watched some films, well you'll get to find out soon anyway" we pull into the school and park up.

We get our bags and get out the truck; I shut the door, walk round to Tobias and am knocked off my feet by another human.

"Whoah" Tobias manages to catch me before I hit the ground

"I missed you!" Chris.

"I think Tris may appreciate you moving right now" Tobias suggests, Chris gets off and stands back.

"I missed you" Chris tells me

"I gathered" I reposition myself upright and thank Tobias for saving me, again.

"How did your dance comp go?" Chris asks

"Good, I got a 1st for my solo and a 2nd with the group I danced with"  
"How did your little friend do"  
"Really well, she also go a first"

"That's awesome"

We make our way to registration and sit in our normal seats.

"TRISSY!" Uriah shouts and runs over to us

"Hurt Uriah" Tobias says from next to me

"Sorry Four but Tris' reaction to her name being shouted is so much funnier" It's weird to hear Tobias being called Four after a weekend of not hearing it at all.

"I'm not sure if she will thank you for shouting her name"

"Thanks Four but I can fight my own battles" His old name feels foreign in my mouth.

"That's you told"  
"Thanks Uriah" Tobias squeezes my leg under the table

I am kept behind in Science, my last class of the day, as I didn't manage to type up my essay over the weekend.

"Beatrice Prior you know for well I can't make a rule for the class but allow you to be and acceptation" she moans at me

"I know I am so sorry but I had no access to a computer"  
"You are telling me you couldn't sit at one computer between Friday and today"  
"I had an important dance competition this weekend in Green Bay Wisconsin" I explain

"You need to prioritise Beatrice"

"I want to dance"

"But you can't _just_ dance"

"Why?" I answer back

"Because you need to be academic"

"I will pass my exams and graduate but after I am going to Chasm dance, one of the best Dance Schools in the country, where I have been offered a full scholarship from the headmaster himself. And if you fancy seeing what I get up too every weekend feel free to search my name in YouTube. But for your peace of mind my essay will be on your desk, typed, before school tomorrow morning." I walk out the class room and slam the door behind me before making my way to the car park to meet Tobias.

I walk out to the car park and find Chris and Will chatting by their cars.

"Have you seen Four?" I ask them

"I think I saw him walking back into school with a man, grey hair, beard, stumpy, didn't look very happy" Will tells me

"Shit" I mumble, it's his dad "what way did they go?"

"That way" He points towards the school and I take of running.

"Tris what's the problem?" Chris shouts after me, but I don't reply I keep running until I can't breathe properly.

"TOBIAS" I shout "TOBIAS, WHERE ARE YOU?" I walk down the empty corridor, looking for any sign of him.

I nearly give in but I hear a bang from a cupboard nearby.

"Tobias" I run over and try and open the door but it is locked, there is another bang then the door is thrown open. Marcus walks out and takes hold of my arm.

"You little girl have no business here" He spits at me

"Let me go" I try and wriggle out of his grasp.

"No chance now get lost" He pushes me to the floor; I land funny on my ankle. He walks off down the corridor and out of sight, hopefully to never been seen again but I know that probably is not going to be true.

I lift myself off the floor, trying my best not to put my weight on my foot as the pain is pulsing in my ankle. I drag my leg over to the door and carefully push it open. I notice his distress as soon as I enter the small, dank cupboard. I limp over to him, using my body to drag my leg, but he backs away into the wall.

"Tobias it's me" His eyes are glazed over and unfocused on the door behind me.

"Tobias come here, I'm not going to hurt you" I say softly. I reach out towards him but he flinches away from me. I can see the fear written across his face; I look up into his deep blue eyes and extend my hand out to take hold of his. I shuffle myself closer until I am able to clasp his hand in mine. He lets his legs give way and slumps to the floor; I limp over and manoeuvre myself so I am sitting on the floor nest to him. I lay my head on his bare shoulder; I only just notice he isn't wearing a top when he draws his knees into his chest.

"What happened?" I whisper into the room. Tobias keeps his eyes focused on the door then moves to bury his face in his knees.

"He found me; he said I shouldn't be getting other people to lie for me"

"Lie about what?" I ask

"What he is like, I think your dad may have called him" once he finishes speaking he puts his head back into his knees so I cannot see his face. I wrap my arms around him best I can and kiss behind his ear.

"I love you Tobias and whatever happens that will never change" I say into his ear. He moves his head off his knees and looks into my eyes.

"You know it's been a very long time since someone has said that to me"

"I will make it my job to tell you that everyday for the rest of our lives"

"And vice versa" I reach across and place a careful kiss on his cheek.

"TRIS, FOUR, WHERE ARE YOU" I hear Chris shout, I look up to Tobias and he gives a small nod.

"IN HERE" I call out, I hear two sets of foot steps before Chris and Will appear in the door way. I find Tobias' hand and squeeze it, bringing welcome comfort to us both.

"Oh my, are you two alright, what happened, what hurts, let me do something" Chris rushes in and kneels down in front of us.

"Woah calm, we will be alright Chris but we might need to make a quick stop at hospital." I feel Tobias' thumb rub the back of my hand.

"I'll call an ambulance, I don't think it would be wise for either of you to drive" Will tells us and leaves the closet to get better signal.

"I don't think that would be necessary" I tell Chris

"Two questions Tris: can you drive? And do you think Four is in the right mind to be driving anywhere right now?" I look at Tobias I can see a slight bruise developing over his eye; he looks scared like someone could strike at any minute.

"They will be here in 10; I'll go and wait for them at the gate." Will tells us from the doorway

"Thanks Chris" I smile at her

"Its alright, I'm here for both of you, if and when you want to talk." We sit in silence until the paramedics arrive. Chris and Will are removed from the room with the promise to meet us at hospital and the paramedics get to work. I am helped onto a trolley and I notice that Tobias has been given a blanket to cover himself with. We go out to the car park and I am lifted into the ambulance with Tobias following shortly after. He sits in the chair closest to me and retakes his hold of my hand.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this" Tobias mumbles

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I wouldn't change anything" I reach across and touch the side of his face.

"Right you two can I get your full names" The paramedic in the back asks.

"I'm Tobias James Eaton"  
"Beatrice Natalie Prior"

"Right and your both 17" he looks between us.

"Yes" We say in unison.

"Is there anyone I can call for you?" he asks

"Yes could you possibly call my mum Natalie Prior"

"I'll call ahead and get someone to get her to meet us there"

"Thanks"

We sit silently for the rest of the journey, all you can hear over the shuffling of the paramedic in the back with us is sirens blaring. I'm not overly sure why the lights and sirens are needed, it is not like we are in some critical condition, but I am glad it is going to speed up this already boring ride. I know we have arrived when the ambulance slows and the irritating noise stops. They take us into the hospital and I beg them to place us in conjoining cubicles and they finally oblige.

I am wheeled into my cubical and a nurse and a doctor help me onto my new, uncomfortable, bed.

"Beatrice Prior, correct" the doctor says to me while looking over a clip board

"Yes"

"And you are 17, correct"  
"Yes"  
"Ok, so what has happened?" I am reluctant to telling her the whole story; that is Tobias job; it isn't my place to divulge information that has remained secret for so long.

"I was pushed and fell funny on my ankle; I don't think it is broken though"

"What makes you say that?" she asks and raises and eyebrow at me

"I once broke my ankle on stage, I am a dancer, luckily it was at the very end of the dance"

"I see, well I will still have to take an x-ray, I will get someone to take you shortly." I thank her and she leaves me alone in the cubical.

"Excuse me am I right in thinking you are Beatrice Prior" a small nurse with bright pink hair asks

"Yes"  
"I am assisting in the treatment with the boy you came in with, problem is he is refusing to talk, I was wondering if you could possibly give us a hand?" why wont Tobias talk?

"Of course, only problem is I cannot walk" I explain

"Ah, what about I open the curtain and move your beds closer?"

"That would work" I get to be closer to Tobias again, finally. The nurse opens up the curtain to revel an annoyed looking Tobias and a red faced doctor; my bed is pushed closer to his so I reach over and successfully take hold of his hand.

"Hello Beatrice, I am Dr Wu could you possibly confirm that this is in fact Tobias Eaton and that he is 17"

"Hello, its Tris and this is Tobias but he prefers to be call Four and yes he is also 17."

"That's a start, now could you possibly enlighten me to what has occurred this afternoon" I look at Tobias and he looks at me. I can see fear in his eyes, fear of his father, fear of pain, fear of people finding out.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you" I tell her

"I give in" the doctor walks out and leaves us with the nurse.

"Could you possibly see if my mum has arrived yet" I ask the nurse before she leaves.

Soon after she leaves I am taken by a porter to get my x-rays done. I arrive back at my cubical to find my mum and Tobias talking.

"Hey darling, how are you feeling?" mum gets over and leans over the side of my bed.

"Alright just want to get out of here"  
"Well Tobias has been discharged so all we need is your x-ray results and we can go."

"Good" I lie back on my bed and look up at the panelled ceiling.

"Beatrice" I sit up to see my doctor

"You where right, your ankle is not broken but sprained, we will strap it up and give you crutches but unfortunately you will find it difficult to dance."  
"So I can't dance at all"  
"Beatrice" Mum warns

"I do not think it is a good idea, especially for the next couple of days, but I know people don't always listen to me – so take it easy and avoid pointe."  
"Thank you" I smile at her

"You are free to go as soon as a nurse straps your ankle."

A nurse swiftly comes to strap my ankle and gives me a quick lesson on the crutches before providing me to go ahead to leave. Tobias wheels me put to the car and mum carries my crutches, I side into the back of the car and Tobias gets in the other side.

"Let's go home" Mum says from the front seat. I lie down so my head is on Tobias' lap, he plays with my hair and I feel my eyes slowly closing.

**There you go! Hope you liked it please check my profile for links and also leave me a review love you guys SpellStrike xxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well long time no see … sorry! I am in my proper house now and we have the internet up and running (finally). I promise to update to frequently as possible but A-Levels are demanding and I cannot always find the time to write. Thank you to everyone who is still sticking with this story – and to any new readers! :) Thank you to AnnaBella862 and Aubreylovesthegames who reviewed my last chapter: Please leave a review to tell me what you think or to suggest any ideas, the review do really mean a lot SS :)**

_A nurse swiftly comes to strap my ankle and gives me a quick lesson on the crutches before providing me to go ahead to leave. Tobias wheels me put to the car and mum carries my crutches, I side into the back of the car and Tobias gets in the other side._

"_Let's go home" Mum says from the front seat. I lie down so my head is on Tobias' lap, he plays with my hair and I feel my eyes slowly closing._

"You know there is one bonus to this" I tell Tobias from my seat on the sofa. Mum allowed both of us to have the day off so we could recuperate before having to face school again.

"What would that be then?"

"I can practice my handstand tricks"

"Tris…" Before Tobias can finish I am up and walking around on my hands.

"Tris, come on it's not a good idea, what would happen if you fell"

"Tobias, I have never fallen before and I don't plan to today." I practice my handstand box split before manoeuvring so my feet can touch the floor in front of me.

"Beatrice Prior, get your bum back on that sofa" I see my mum standing in the doorway frowning, so I stand up and hop over to the sofa.

"You heard what the doctor said – no dancing"

"But"

"No, I don't want to lecture you but if you don't rest your ankle will not heal. I can't physically stop you but please understand that you could injure yourself a lot more than necessary."  
"Sorry" I apologise to mum and snuggle next to Tobias on the sofa so I can rest.

"How's you?" I am curled up half-asleep on the sofa when my dad gets in.

"Alright" I mumble and shuffle over so he can sit down.

"Is Four around?" he asks quietly.

"He was here" I look around the room to see mum sitting across from me.

"He's gone for a quick walk; he promised he wouldn't be long." I nod at her.

"How is your ankle?" He asks me

"Annoying" I frown

"Annoying?"

"I want to dance but I can't"

"You'll be able to soon, I'm sure Miss Mathews will not hold it against you"

"That's not the point" I sit up as the door opens and Tobias enters holding a Starbucks bag.

"Hello Four" my dad gets up to welcome him and then takes a seat next to my mum. Tobias comes into the room and sits in the seat my dad was previously occupying. He takes a drink out of the bag then gives it too me.  
"For you, sorry I didn't get you anything Mr and Mrs Prior"  
"Its fine dear" mum buts in.

Tobias has bought me a white hot chocolate and my favourite double chocolate muffin.

"Mmm, thank you" I give Tobias a quick hug before placing the muffin on his leg so he can have some to.

"I have something I need to speak to you about" dad interrupts  
"Child services have been on the phone today"  
"Do you want me to go" I look at my dad but Tobias places his hand on my leg.

"No its okay" he looks at Tobias hand on my leg.

"They informed me that the police are looking for your dad, and that you are from now on formally in our care."

"Like fostering" I but in

"Yes Tris, but they have said that if you would like otherwise they can arrange another foster family for you to live with. We are happy to have you here, but for any reason you would like to move elsewhere we will not take offence."

"Is it okay for me to continue living here, this has been more than a home than my house has been for years." Tobias says while rubbing his hand on my leg.

"Of course you can live here we love having you around" Mum tells him.

"Yey" I hug Tobias best I can from my position on the sofa.

"I am aware that our current living conditions are not acceptable, we cant have you sleeping on the sofa for much longer so we will start to look at bigger houses."  
"I really don't mind the sofa Mr Prior"

"It would be inhumane of us to expect you to sleep on the sofa long term" Tobias nods "That's sorted then we will start the search tomorrow."

"Thanks dad, mum, it means a lot to me too" I tell them.

"Could you do me a huge favour please" I ask Tobias as my mum and dad go back about their normal business.

"What would that be?"

"Drive me to dance"

"No Bea you know I can't do that"

"Why" I moan

"You are not allowed to dance therefore you must stay away from the studio" he tells me

"I really need to talk to Miss Mathews though – I promise you there will be no dancing involved"

"Promise?" he questions me

"Promise." He reluctantly nods.

Tobias gets up and passes me my crutches and a single converse.

"Mum we are going out for a bit to get some air" I call as I balance on the crutches, Tobias raises his eyebrows.

"What" I mouth at him

"Do you have to lie?" He mouths back, I shake my head.

"Dad will kill me" I whisper to him. He shakes his head but still head towards the door so I follow him and we get into his truck.

"I'm not comfortable lying to your parents after what they have done." He says as we begin to drive down the road.

"I'm sorry but you know my dad will not let me set foot in that studio, I simply want to talk to her nothing more."  
"Okay but next time can we at least try and tell them"

"Okay" I reply and squeeze his knee. We travel the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, both of us listening to the radio which I turned on. When we get there Tobias helps me out of the car and then follows me into the building.

"Tris!" Mackenzie shouts and runs to hug me.

"Hey munchkin, how's you?" I ask her

"Great, I get a mini lead in the group!" she says whilst jumping up and down.

"Wow that's great" I smile at her

"Why aren't you dancing this week?" she asks

"I have badly hurt my ankle, do you know where Miss Mathews is?" I ask

"Yep she is in studio 3 with Taylor; I don't think its going to well though"

I make my way over to studio 3 knock and then get Tobias to open the door for me. Miss Mathews is sitting at the back of the room frowning at Taylor as she dances.

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am but could I possibly have a word" Miss Mathews looks up.

"Of course Beatrice, Taylor I think the group dance have started, go join them an ill be through in a minute; what can I do for you?" she asks

"Firstly I would like to apologise for not being able to dance but the accident was out of my hands. I would love to be dancing this week but I have been advised that I should not be dancing for as long as possible, sorry." Miss Mathews nods then talks

"I have an idea that could help both of us out, I know for well you are able to learn choreography at the drop of a hat so what about I walk you through your potential dance and then come Friday if your ankle feels strong enough you can come to practice and compete this weekend." I feel a large smile creep its way onto my face.

"That sounds like a great idea to me"

"I have named your dance Up Hill Battle because from here on your dance career will be a battle, you will constantly be competing against other people and you may sometimes feel as if you are going no where fast. I will email you the music and I expect you to know it and the beats well before we perfect it."  
"Of course" I reply. She quickly walks me through the dance, it doesn't seem too complex but could prove problematic to perfect in a day.

"Thank you Ma'am, I will look forward to seeing you on Friday"  
"No thank you Beatrice, I would give so much to have a school full of students as dedicated as you"

Tobias isn't in the corridor where I left him so I walk into reception to see him emerging from the viewing area steps.

"What were you up to?" I ask him

"Well I had a quick look at the group dance you should be in the watched you walk through the solo that you really shouldn't be competing this weekend."  
"I am not competing this weekend for definite but come Friday if my ankle is strong enough the option is there."

"So you are not going to be rehearsing between now and Friday?"

"No, I know fore well that if I dance before Friday I could do myself some serious damage."  
"Okay" Tobias placed his arm around my waist while trying to avoid the crutches.

"So how did the group dance look?"  
"Alright, Mackenzie is so cute and I think Ashlea has got the other lead part."  
"That's good, she deserved a lead"

We drive back to my house whilst badly singing a selection of songs. When we get home mum has dinner ready so we eat with my parents.

"Did you go anywhere nice on your trip out?" Mum asks us

"Don't freak but we went to the dance studio" I say tapering off at the end

"Why would you do that?" Dad glares at me

"Firstly I would like to make clear that it was all my idea and Tobias merely drove after my relentless begging."

"Okay but why did you go?" He persists

"I just wanted to speak to Miss Mathews and explain the situation"  
"So no dancing?" Dad questions me

"No dancing, but Miss Mathews said that if my ankle is strong enough come Friday I am allowed to compete this weekend."

"I'm not so sure about that" mum looks at me.

"Please, at least consider, I haven't confirmed anything yet."

"Your Dad and I will talk" She dismisses the conversation.

After dinner we lay on the sofa together until I am beginning to fall asleep in Tobias' arms.

"I think it might be bedtime" Mum looks over the top of her book

"I couldn't agree more" I snuggle back into Tobias and close my eyes.

"In your bed Beatrice" my dad tells me, I pout but sit up anyway.

"Come on" Tobias stands in front of me and pulls me up.

"Can I get a piggyback please" I say to Tobias, he shakes his head but turns around to allow me to climb on.  
"Night Tris" mum says to me as I leave the room. Tobias carries me to my room and puts me down outside my door.  
"Goodnight Bea" he reaches down and kisses my nose.

"Night Tobias" I go into my room and Tobias goes back downstairs.

_Someone is screaming I look around, there is know one to be seen. It is me, I am screaming. I see a darkened figure running towards me. I run away down the dark corridor only to find a dead end, frantically I search for a way out, for any small door or place to hide._

"Beatrice"_ he is coming I can hear his loud foot steps quickly gaining ground._

"Tris"_ I see his feet first, as I crouch in the corner. His clothes are dirty and worn and his face is dark like someone has vanished the happiness, Marcus._

"Get Tobias"_ he orders me, I don't know where he is, why is he not here. _

"GET AWAY"_ I scream at him, but this just makes him angrier. I see his hand reach towards me and I move._

"Don't, I don't know where he is"_ I try and reason with the man_

"Leave me alone"_ I can feel myself shaking, scared of what this man could do to me._

"Bea" _Tobias, he needs to run, get as far away as possible._

"GO" _I shout and hope he hears me._

"Bea, listen it's me, no one will hurt you" _it's not real._

I edge open my eyes and look around. I hug Tobias tightly around the middle, my face in his chest.

"Its okay, I love you." He whispers into my hair.

"We'll see you in the morning" I hear my mum say and rub my back slightly, the door shuts and I slowly sit up.

"What happened" I mumble

"You screamed, I thought some… I don't know what I thought, all I know is I never want to hear that scream again. It terrified me. Your mum and dad where already trying and failing to wake you up when your dad almost ran into me at the top of the stairs, he looked so different."  
"How" I am pretty much sitting on his lap, his head resting atop of mine.

"He looked scared, helpless; your mum had sent him to get me. You seemed to hear me when I called you Bea."  
"I was trying to get you to run away from him" I say almost inaudibly.

"From who Bea?"

"Marcus" I burry my face into his chest and take a grab hold of his t-shirt in my fist.

"He is not going to hurt you again, I promise." He places his hand over my fist and interlocks our fingers.

"I think it might be an idea to get some sleep" Tobias kisses the top of my head and I lay back down. He lifts the covers over me and makes his way to the door and turns off my light.

"Tobias" I say quietly

"Yes" He turns around

"Stay… please" he closes the door and walks back over to me, I shuffle over and let him get into my single bed. He lies down and allows me to use his chest as a pillow; his arm rests on my back and with the other he intertwines our fingers.

"I love you Bea" he kisses my hand that's linked with his.

"I love you too Tobias" I kiss his hand before falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Yet again I am SOOOOOOO sorry that this hasn't been updated in soo long! I hope you enjoyed it – love you guys SpellStrike xxxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello again here is Chapter 21 – hope you enjoy thank you to AnnaBella862, TrueDivergentFan, and Guest who reviewed my last chapter. Your feedback and opinions – both bad and good – mean a lot to me. SS xxx**

"_Stay… please" he closes the door and walks back over to me, I shuffle over and let him get into my single bed. He lies down and allows me to use his chest as a pillow; his arm rests on my back and with the other he intertwines our fingers._

"_I love you Bea" he kisses my hand that's linked with his._

"_I love you too Tobias" I kiss his hand before falling into a peaceful sleep._

The bright sunshine streams through my curtains, I reposition myself so I can look up at Tobias.

"Morning Beautiful" he says in a husky voice.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not too long" there is a knock at my door and mum walks in.

"Shit" I hear Tobias mumble from next to me.

"Morning Tris"

"Mum" I quickly sit up

"Tobias" mum looks between us both.

"I asked him, I'm sorry, I didn't want to sleep without anyone near me, nothing happened I promise, and it won't happen again."

"Tris calm, its okay, for one I knew he was still in here and two I understand though you are lucky your dad has gone to work as I don't think he would be as understanding."

"You knew?" I question her

"You really think I found it easy to back to sleep last night, I didn't hear Tobias go back downstairs and I have spent the last 2 hours downstairs"

"But dad didn't notice?"

"I shut the living room door to make it look like Tobias was in there"

"Thank you so much mum"

"I have informed the school that neither of you will be in today so you don't need to rush"  
"Thanks mum"

"Thanks Natalie" mum then leaves shutting the door behind her. I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

"I thought she was going to kill us" I lie back on Tobias chest.

"Same, it's not everyday you get caught in your girlfriends bed."

"Well it's not everyday we are allowed to share a bed"

"Gutting, I enjoy seeing you wrinkle your nose"

"Why do you always bring it up?"

"Because it's cute" he smiles

"Well I think you have a sexy morning voice" I state

"Really?"

"Mm hum" I smile.

I find dads iPad so we can put a film on Netflix, we remain curled up in bed and watch Safe Haven. We sit in a comfortable silence; Tobias kept knotting his fingers in my hair and then placing kisses on my forehead. When the film finishes we stay cuddled together.

"You know if I could freeze time I think this might be the moment I would live in" I whisper

"That hypothetical plan sounds like one I would like" we turn on our sides so we are facing each other. He reaches over and places a stray piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I'm so glad I met you" Tobias whispers, his warm breath coats my face.

"I'm so glad I met you too" we get closer together until our lips are touching, his mouth move in sync with mine. I love the way he makes me feel: safe, desired, beautiful. His arms wrap around my waist and I remain pressed against his chest, his warmth providing for us both. We both move back before anything becomes too heated. I lay back on his chest and we sit and listen to some music on Tobias' phone.

Mum walks into my room and smiles at us both.

"It might be an idea to get out and get some air" mum suggests

"Does driving to Starbucks count?" I sit up but Tobias keeps his arm around my hips.

"I guess, but you do need to start walking if you want to dance this weekend"

"Okay" mum leaves us again and I lie back down

"Are we going to Starbucks?" Tobias asks

"I'm comfortable right now"

"I'm sure you could be temped by a white hot chocolate"

"Mmm that would sure be good"

"Why don't we get up and invite the gang to met us there"

"I guess I can't keep you to myself forever"

"Well" he kisses my lips lightly

"I'll text Chris I'm sure she can spread the word.

I untangle myself from both Tobias and my bed covers and stand up. I limp to my draws and pull out a pair of high waisted leggings and my Starbucks top.

"Stop watching me" I say and limp to the door

"Why?"

"Coz it's weird"

I grab some underwear and go to the bathroom to get a quick shower and change. I go back to my room and put on an ankle support and my boots. Tobias must of gone downstairs to grab his clothes as he is no longer vacating my bed. I pick up one of my crutches and use it to get downstairs.

"Ready?" Tobias questions

"Yep" I reply pooping the p.

"I'll see you guys in a bit, please no dancing though Tris"

"Promise" I give my mum a kiss and we make our way out to Tobias' truck. When we arrive at Starbucks we get out the truck and wait in the car park for the others to arrive.

"Do you reckon a couple of turns count as dancing?" I ask Tobias

"You really cannot go a day without dancing can you?"  
"Nope, you should have seen us on holiday one year, half the beach decided to watch me practice some acro."

"Give me your crutch then." Tobias shakes his head but smiles at me.

I do a couple of simple and then practice my leg hold turns. Chris' car pulls up so I stop and take my crutch from Tobias.

"No harm done" I smile at him and take hold of his hand.

"Do you ever stop dancing?" Chris laughs and walks over to us with Will

"Never" Tobias answers for me.

"I don't dance in my sleep" I protest, Zeke pulls up and gets out along with Shauna, Marlene and Uriah.

"I'm pretty sure you sleep with your toes pointed" Tobias whispers in my ear while everyone else is distracted.

"Drop it" I playfully elbow him.

"Trissy Poo, oh how I have missed thee!" Uriah exclaims and hugs me.

"Do I recognise that top?" Zeke says to me

"I don't know" I look at Zeke confused

"You lied you weren't buying clothes for your cousin" Zeke looks at Tobias

"Wow that was a while ago, I didn't think you would actually remember" Tobias laughs

"Can we go inside now coffee is calling me" Shauna complains.

We all head inside Starbucks and find a table that can just seat us all, the guys go up to order and leave us girls at the table.

"So what have you been doing with your time off school?" Marlene asks

"No much, a lot of sleeping and resting"  
"Would that be with the hunk of a boyfriend you have" Chris asks and I blush.

"Oh my, what have you done" She asks

"Nothing, Chris"  
"You better be telling me the truth"  
"I am" luckily the boys start to come back to the table and Tobias gives me my drink and a muffin.

"When will you two be back in school then?" Zeke asks

"We where hoping to be tomorrow but I don't know" I answer

"Why, we miss you in school" Mar tells us

"We want to be back but there are reasons why I want to avoid school for as long as possible." Tobias puts his hand on my leg.

"I understand, don't rush" Chris smiles at us both.

"So how long are you on crutches Tris, I'm assuming your not dancing" Uriah asks

"I plan to be off them by tomorrow so I can dance this weekend." I tell him

"You plan to compete this weekend?" He raises his eyebrows at me

"Yes"

"Don't you think a week's break would be a good idea?" Marlene buts in

"Guys Tris can't go a day without dancing let alone no rehearsals all week and no competition" Tobias backs me up.  
"What do you mean?" Uriah asks

"Before you arrived she was practicing her turns and leg holds, yesterday she decided to do some handstand acro stuff and get a walk through of her potential solo, the day before was the incident so she couldn't attend dance classes. She doesn't stop dancing, ever." he explains

"Just be careful Tris we don't want you to not be in school next week" Chris says

"Chris, if I'm honest I'm not in school because I am hurt, I'm not in school because of what happened, you where there, you should understand that." I tell her

"Sorry" She apologises.

We sit and talk with the group for a short while longer before excusing ourselves and going back to the house.

"I was beginning to think you two had gotten lost amid all that coffee" Mum laughs as we walk through the door. We walk into the kitchen to find her making some dinner.

"Your dad has to do some prep work with some new recruits so wont be back till this time tomorrow"

"Okay, have you thought about me dancing this weekend yet?" I ask her.

"You can dance this weekend if you can run from here, up the stairs to your room and back, unaided. You also have to be able to stand on pointe on your ankle." She tells me.

"I'm working on the walking" I tell her.

"Well those are my rules and I am not being flexible with them, understood"

"Understood" I say annoyed.

After dinner Tobias and I go and sit in the living room, he turns on the television but my thoughts are still on dance.

"What's up" he nudges me

"Dance"

"It will be fine, don't worry about it"  
"But I can just get up onto relevae let alone try pointe"

"Revevae?" He looks at me

"Tip toes"

"I knew that, you need to practice standing and walking without the crutch" I stand up and mange to hop-limp across the room and back. After a few more times I am able to walk normally.

"Your getting somewhere" Tobias comments

"Slowly"

"Don't put yourself down, you still have all day tomorrow"

"I guess" I reply and take a seat next to Tobias.

"We can still go to the competition whether you are dancing or not" he pulls me into his side

"I know I just hate being benched" I kiss his shoulder

"You are not benched, you know for well Miss Mathews would jump at the chance of having you compete this weekend." His kisses my head in response.

"Why don't you get an early night and see how tomorrow goes" he says

"Are we going to school tomorrow?" I ask

"If you want" he smiles, I nod and stand up.

"Night Tobias" I lean down and kiss him

"Night Bea" I leave him in the living room, his bedroom, and head to sleep.

_I am in one of the schools corridors, I quicken my step but eventually I meet a wall. How am I meant to get out of here? I turn around and see doors running along the left hand side, they weren't there before. Open the door closest to me, it is dark, there is a chill but no obvious way out, I shut the door and move on. The next door doesn't want to budge I pull at it but no luck. The next door opens but there is a glass window stopping me from going in. There is a tall man standing in the corner of the room, he turns and looks at me, I'd know those eyes anywhere, Tobias._

"_TOBIAS, LET ME IN, TOBIAS, HELP" I scream and bang on the door. _

_I notice another man in the room, Marcus; he slowly takes of his belt and winks at me. _

"_DON'T TOUCH HIM" I shout, he orders Tobias to remove his shirt and to kneel down in front of him. _

"_TAKE ME INSTEAD, JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE" I bang on the glass as hard as possible, willing it to break. He begins to whip Tobias' already scared back. I continue to bang on the glass, trying to attract their attention. I don't know how long I have to watch until Tobias collapses in a heap to the floor._

"_TOBIAS" I scream, the glass suddenly vanishes and I stumble into the room._

"_Tobias, talk to me" I turn him over and shake his shoulders. He doesn't respond I see Marcus getting closer to me. He whacks something against my head and it all goes black._

I wake in my bed, tears steaming down my face. Tobias has his arms around me before I could even register who else is there.

"Tobias" I continue crying into his shoulder. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to find my mum also standing there. She has tears in her eyes but they are yet to make their way down her face.

"Tobias, look after her tonight" My mums façade begins to break, Tobias looks up so he is looking her in the eyes.

"Always" he replies sincerely.

Mum leaves us alone in the room as I continue to soak Tobias' top.

"There was no way out, I thought he'd killed you" I mumble through my tears. I feel the back of neck start to get wet, Tobias is crying to. I sit back and place my hand under his chin.

"Please don't cry" I whisper while trying to control my own emotions.

"I love you Bea" he tells me while reaching over to wipe the tears from my face.

"I love you too Tobias" I reach over and wipe the tears littering his face.

"Sorry for crying…" He tries to smile "but your shouts in your dream where painful, I hated hearing you in such distress." He admits.

"There is no need for you to apologise, everyone is allowed to cry" I tell him before reaching over to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Shall we get some sleep?" he asks me.

"I like that idea" I let him lie down before pulling the duvet over us both and snuggling into his side.

"Night Bea" He kisses my head

"Good night Tobias"

We are woken by a quite knocking at my door and my mum entering with a box.

"Sorry to wake you guys, I thought you where up, this just came for Tobias." She places the box next to the bed before backing out of the room.

"What time is it?" I question.

"Tobias reaches over to my bedside and clicks the home button of my phone.

"11:13" he moves back into his original position.

"How did we manage to sleep this late" I mutter and sit up, Tobias sits up as well before looking at the parcel on my floor.

"What have you been ordering?" I ask him.

"I believe that it is actually for you" I smile at him and pick the box up off the floor. I pull of the tape and open it up.

"You didn't…" I pull out the first thing it is a black leotard with lace hearts cut out of the side.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I beam at him. The next is a pair of black booty shorts with a heart shaped cut out at the side attached to a stunning lace crop top.

"It is amazing, but why have you bought me this stuff?" I ask him

"Just shut up and keep going" He smiles at me. One after the other I pull out a pair of Aztec patterned booty shorts, dance leggings with the same pattern around the waist, a lose crop top also with the Aztec print and another crop top to match the patterned shorts.

"OH MY GOSH, thank you so much" I hug Tobias tightly

"You deserve it"

"But it must have cost you so much" I say holding up the different items.

"It wasn't too bad, plus I wanted to buy you something after a great weekend and a rubbish Tuesday.

"You really didn't have too"  
"Shh Bea, I wanted too" he also looks at the dance wear.

"How did you know where to buy it?"

"I saw a pic on Facebook and then found their website, I then looked at the size of some of your other dance wear and go the same, so if it doesn't fit tell me and we can get a bigger size." I reach across and kiss him on the lips.

"Mum, come look at this I call" she walks in the room shortly after and sees the dance wear on the bed.

"Wow, it beautiful darling" she picks up some of the items.

"I will defiantly be wearing it next time I am at the studio." I smile

"I had an idea…" Mum looks at us both "Why don't you both go down to the studio and try and build the strength up in Tris' ankle"

"Now?" I question

"When you're dressed" she smiles

"Thanks mum" she leaves the room again.

We both get up and quickly get ready before heading out the door and straight to the studio so I can start practicing.

**Sorry this is a bit of a filler but I haven't been well recently so writing hasn't been top of the schedule. I plan to get another chapter up soon, but for now check out my profile for pics of the dance clothes and please leave a review SS xxx **


	22. Chapter 22

**I know I know – how long has it been? - Too long! I hope that there are still people reading this as I still love writing it – but I have to report that there is only going to be 1 mabey 2 chapters left :-( the good news is that I have other story ideas that I am going to get started once this is finished :-) thank you to d, guest, Aubreylovesthegames, TrueDivergentFan , bribunny21, omg1 and omg2 ! so many reviews! – I hope you like this chapter; please leave a review to tell me what you thought :-)**

**I do not own Divergent nor Dance moms! **

"_Now?" I question _

"_When you're dressed" she smiles _

"_Thanks mum" she leaves the room again._

_We both get up and quickly get ready before heading out the door and straight to the studio so I can start practicing._

When we arrive at the studio we let ourselves in and find Miss Mathews at the desk.

"Beatrice" She exclaims "what brings you here?"

"I have come to try and strengthen my ankle so I can dance this weekend" I smile at her

"That's amazing, but shouldn't you both be at school?" She looks at us both

"We have been excused from school till Monday because of what happened earlier this week." I try not to look at her face.

"Okay that's fine, you can use studio 2 or 3 as we have some baby classes this afternoon, find me when you have warmed up a bit and we can talk about the dance"

"Thanks Ma'am" I take Tobias' hand and pull him towards studio 2.

"Right so what are you planning to start with?" Tobias asks me

"Probably some stretches then some simple stuff" I begin to take off my tracksuit that I put over my dance wear.

"What shoes do you require?" He asks me

"Tan Jazz shoes please" I put my hair into a messy bun and slip on my dance shoes.

"Liking the leggings" Tobias comments

"So am I, the shorts are in my bag in case I get hot"

"Your bum looks hot already" he mumbles

"Tobias Eaton, keep you opinions to your self" I sit on his lap, my legs either side of his waist.

"It's true though" he places his hands onto my bum.

"Oi" I fidget

"Come on you walked into that one" I shake my head and stand up.

"If you continue to distract me I might banish you from this studio" I smirk  
"Id like to see you try" he laughs

"Get up and help stretch my leg" I order him

"Yes ma'am" He replies and moves from his spot on the floor.

I go into a leg hold while trying to balance on my bad leg I then get Tobias to push my leg over until it is touching my opposite shoulder blade.

"Do you have bones" Tobias asks while holding my leg in the same position.

"I believe so, now swap" he lets go and we repeat the action with the other leg.

"How is this helping your ankle?" He questions me

"Well we started by me standing on my sore ankle, then we can do other things when I have stretched"

"Fair enough" he lets go of my leg and I stand normally.

"Can you stand with your arms crossed" He obliges and I hold onto one of his biceps.

"This better not have been an excuse to feel my muscles"

"Of course not, though it is an added bonus" I laugh and kick my leg forwards and backwards slowly bringing it up higher. I then swap and do the same again with the other ankle.

"Do you do a lot of partner work?" Tobias questions me while I do some simple stretches.

"I have never performed with a male partner but have done some ballet with boys, I have done a couple of duets, but solos tend to be my forte."

"Alright" He says slightly off.

"You know when I dance I have to portray a character and ultimately one day that character is going to be dancing with a male. What ever occurs in a dance is not real, I love you not some random guy I have to dance with." I walk over to him and place my hands on his hips.

"I love you too Bea" He reaches down and kisses me.

I cut the kiss short and move away from him.

"Come on Eaton there is work to be done!" I tell him and kiss his cheek. I continue practicing some tricks while sending Tobias in search of Miss Mathews. He returns back with her shortly after.

"Right, Beatrice, Ashlea has been learning your solo in the event that you where unable to compete but truth be told I don't think she is a strong enough dancer. There is a video on here of her dancing" she hands me an iPod "watch the dance and interpret it, it's a battle not some pretty lyrical solo"

"Yes ma'am"  
"Am I right in assuming you have the music?" she asks

"Yes"  
"Right, I will leave you to practice. Please whatever you do don't hurt yourself more" She smiles at us both before leaving the room.

We sit together on the floor and watch the video.

"Is she smiling?" Tobias questions

"Yes now shhh" I watch the video three times then get up to try it.

"I need you to watch the video and me at the same time and make sure I am doing the right moves"

"Right" I play the music on my phone and start the dance I manage to dance it all, minus an aerial and some leaps which I deliberately marked for now.

"Spot on" Tobias smiles; I nod and grab a drink.

"It still amazes me how you can do that after watching a video once." He walks over to me and rubs my back.

"Well I had already learnt the music so first you watch the fluidity of the dance, then you count the beats of each move then you make sure you have it all right."

"It's still amazing"

"I think I might try some pointe" I walk over to my dance bag and get out my shoes and some socks.

"How about I go grab us some drinks?" Tobias asks

"Sounds good to me" I finish tying my shoes and get up.

"I love how tall I am in pointe shoes" I stand holding Tobias' shoulders.

"I like your normal height" He kisses me "I will see you in a bit, don't hurt yourself" he says and walks to the door.

"Famous last words Tobias" I smirk

"Better not be" he calls and walks out the door.

While Tobias is out I manage to perfect my pointe work before landing the aerials and leaps that I deliberately left out earlier. Tobias returns while I am going through the dance and sorting out facial expressions.

"Do you not need music to practice facials?" Tobias asks after working out what I was doing.

"It would involve a lot of stop starting, but I can remember the music." I smile and walk over to him.

"How's the rest of it going?" Tobias asks and hands me a red berry Frappuccino.

"Thanks. Its good, I've managed to sort all of the moves I had to mark and the facials are coming on well." I smile

"Well don't over do it."  
"Tobias stop worrying I am being very careful." I snap.

"Sorry, I just want you to be able to dance" He hugs me.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you, you where only trying to help" he kisses my forehead.

"Let's ignore it" Tobias suggests.

"Good plan."

He sits and watches me while I go through the dance a few more times till I am 100% sure I will not forget it. Shortly after I tell Tobias I am ready to go home Miss Mathews comes in and asks to watch it through. I put my shoes back on and get Tobias to play the music while I do a full run through.

"Very good Beatrice, it has been a very long time since I had a student that could pick up as quickly as you can."  
"Thanks Ma'am, I was planning on going home to rest for tomorrow instead of attending classes"

"That sounds like a good idea…" She says "I will bring a costume for you, the bus leaves here at 9 sharp tomorrow, ill expect to see you both." She smiles and leaves the room.

"Not another bus journey" Tobias complains as I change my shoes and pull my Harvard hoddie over my dance wear.

"I thought you didn't mind it plus it is only short this time" I pack everything into my bag.

"As long as we can have the back"

"Depends on how quickly you can get out of bed Mr Eaton" he picks up my bag and we walk out to the car.

"I will be up at 5 if it means I can sit at the back" I laugh

"I will talk to Miss tomorrow and tell her I need the back to rest my foot"  
"Plan" Tobias kisses my head before we get into the truck.

"How did it go?" My mum calls from the living room as we walk through the door.

"Good" I shout back.

"Come here and show me your pointe then" I sigh but pick up my dance bag and take it into the living room. I slip on my pointe shoes and stand up.

"Don't hurt yourself" Mum warns and Tobias joins us both. I go up onto pointe before moving into an arabesque on my sore ankle then kicking my leg up into a leg hold en pointe. I then do them again on my stronger leg to prove that I am not trying to trick her.

"You can go" she says and I jump up and down.

"Thank you" I hug her then hug Tobias.

"Go pack, I'll order some pizza" Mum tells us. I pick up my bag and run upstairs. Tobias slowly follows me so by the time he reaches the room I have already emptied my dance bag out onto my bed.

"Right miss what do you need?" Tobias looks at the mess on my bed.

"We'll start simple: tan jazz shoes both practice and performance" Tobias hands me the shoes and I put them into a shoe bag before putting them into the main bag.

"Next, plain training clothes" he picks up the new black leotard from the side and hands it to me to pack.

"Hair stuff and makeup" I open my draw and take out a bag of all my competition hair pieces and make up.

"Team kit" He picks up the tracksuit from the bed, folds it then hands it to me.

"Stretching stuff"  
"Stretching stuff?" Tobias looks puzzled

"The elastic in that bag" I point to a little plastic sandwich bag.

"So all those times you had me stretching you, you could have done it yourself" He raises his eyebrows at me.

"Maybe, now pass the first aid and sowing kits" he gives them to me to pack.

"Knee pads" he hands them over.

"Why do you need knee pads?" he asks.

"When practicing a solo that has a lot of jump to floor transitions they stop your knees from getting sore." I collect the rest of the things and put them into a carrier bag so my bed is clear again.

"Packed?"

"Packed." I sit on my bed and put on my ankle support.

"Are you sure you are fine" Tobias sits next to me and puts his hands on my sore ankle

"Yes, it's just a tad sore still, it will be fine though" he reaches across and kisses me.

"That is why I like you" He smiles

"Why?"

"Because you are strong" I slide myself onto his lap, with my knees either side of his hips.

"You know why I like you?" I say less than an inch from his lips

"No" He whispers

"You make me strong." He closes the gap; my hands find the hair at the nape of his neck. He holds my hips and lightly nibbles my bottom lip. When I allow his tongue to enter my mouth I feel his hands find my bum. I smile and fidget until I relax back into the embrace.

"PIZZA GUYS" mum calls. We disconnect our lips but stay in the tangled mess we somehow found ourselves in.

"I love you" I rub my hands on his shoulders.

"I love you too" He moves his hands and rubs my back under my hoddie.

"BEATRICE FOOD" mum shouts up again.

"I think we need to move" Tobias kisses my nose and allows me to stand up. I take hold of his hand and pull him up. I pull the elastic out of my hair and run my fingers through it.

"You look fine" He kisses my forehead.

We walk into the kitchen and sit down at the breakfast bar where mum had laid out the plates and pizza.

"Are you all packed now?" Mum asks

"Yep"

"I thought you would be starving by now; you took your time to come down" Mum looks at us both.

"I lost one of my knee pads, I got stuck under my bed trying to find it, so Tobias had to hold up one end so I could get out." I make up quickly.

"You are bad at losing stuff Tris. Have you got it now?" she shakes her head.

"Yes, it was in her bag all along" Tobias finishes the story.

"Well at least it's found." We eat a lot of the two pizzas and wrap the spare slices up to take with us tomorrow.

"Tobias" Mum calls just as we are leaving the room.

"Yes" He turns around.

"For tonight it might be best for you to sleep in Tris' room, I have put the air bed in the living room for you to take up"

"Thank you Natalie" we collect the airbed, Tobias' bedding and some clothes before making our way upstairs. The airbed just fits in the gap between my bed and desk; I hope that I won't need to get up in the night.

"Is that going to be alright?" Tobias gestures toward the air mattress

"I imagine so" I smile and dump the bedding atop on the mattress.

While Tobias sorts out his bed I move my dance things out the way so I can sit on my own bed.

"This is going to be like a girly sleep over" Tobias comments.

"A girly sleepover?" I raise my eyebrows at him

"Yer like with makeup, movies, films and stuff like that." He explains

"Right" I slowly nod

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about"

"If you Zeke and Uriah like that type of thing then that's fine" I laugh

"Unbelievable, I guess you will have never done this then." He grabs his pillow and before I can react he whacks me with it.

"Game on Eaton" I grab my pillow and hit him back.

We continue to hit each other with the pillows, I think I am winning until Tobias gets my legs and I fall to the floor.

"Pinned ya" Tobias says and holds my arms above my head and sits on my legs.

"For now" I try and squirm around so he would loosen his grip.

"Admit it Bea I've got you" I glare at him, then think of a great idea. I reach up to try and kiss him and of course he obliges. It takes seconds for him to let go of my arms. I use this to my advantage and push him on to his back, sit on his legs and attempt to hold his arms above his head.

"Pinned ya" He shakes his head.

"Really?"

"Yep" I smile and plant a quick kiss on his lips.

"I wouldn't be too sure" he comments and manages to move his arms out of my grasp.

"Cheat" I comment and proceed to lie on his chest.

"Whatever you say Bea" He kisses the top of my head.

"We should probably get some sleep" Tobias suggests while combing his fingers through my hair. We have been lying together for at least an hour now.

"Probably" I sigh but get up anyway. I grab a pair of pyjamas and take them into the bathroom to change. When I get back Tobias has also changed and tided his bed up, as the pillow fight resulted in all the sheets moving. I climb into my bed and snuggle under the covers.

"Night Bea" Tobias says from his place on the floor.

"Night Tobias" I reach my hand down, he interlocks our fingers and gives my hand a squeeze.

I awake to mum and Tobias talking about the day.

"We will be leaving in about half hour okay?" she say

"Yep, I'll wake Tris" He replies, I hear the door shut and Tobias get up.

"Why is it when my mum knocks it always wakes you up instead of me" I mumble, still with my eyes shut.

"Well she nearly got my head with the door this time" He kisses my forehead.

"I am refusing to admit it is morning" I pull my covers over my head, Tobias laughs.

"Come on" He rubs my back through the covers.

"Not happening" I tell him.

I feel the weight shift on my bed and feel Tobias lying next to me. He peels back the top of the covers so my face is exposed.

"It's time get up Bea" He kisses my nose.

"Make me" I press my face into my pillow.

"Alright then" he gets off my bed and moves across the room. I hear my wardrobe open and shut, and then some draws.

"Lets go then" he pulls back the covers, picks me up, puts me over his shoulder, and picks up a pile of clothes. He walks across to the bathroom puts me down and gives me the clothes.

"You get dressed I will get you some food"

"Deal" I say and shut the bathroom door.

Tobias choice of clothes is actually pretty good; he got a pair of black jeans, a black jumper with three quarter length sleeves and a normal assortment of underwear.

"You done?" he calls from outside the door.

"Nearly I call" I hear him walk away so I put on the clothes and give my teeth a brush before making my way back to my room. Tobias was just finishing making our beds when I re-entered the room.

"Good choice" I tell him and pick up my dance bag and favourite boots.

"Here is your food miss" He hands me a chocolate chip muffin.

"Your mum said that there weren't any double chocolate ones."

"Its fine" I say through a mouthful of cake.

We head downstairs to find mum ready and waiting for us.

"I spoke to Miss Mathews and she has said that I can also ride on the bus" Mum tells us

"Let's go then" I smile, mum picks up the food bag and Tobias takes my bag to walk out to the car. We don't talk much during the journey to the studio but once we are there I jump out, with Tobias close behind, and join the crowd of students waiting to get on the coach.

"Can I get some quite please" Miss Mathews calls over everyone.

"Can you put your bags under the coach before I get you all seated." I let Tobias take the bag and make a bee line for Miss Mathews.

"Beatrice, good morning" She smiles at me.

"Good morning Ma'am"  
"How can I help you?" She asks

"I was wondering if I could possibly get on the bus first so I could sit at the back with my leg up"  
"Of course, let me take the register then I will let you on"  
"Thanks Ma'am" I say and go back over to Tobias.

"Right as I call you can you get on the bus please" Miss Mathews shouts again.

"Beatrice Prior plus 2" She calls and we head forward and get on before she continues.

"How did you get us on first?" Mum asks.

"Well I asked, so I could sit with my leg up at the back, but it looks like I was only pencilled on the list anyway" Mum laughs and sits near the front to wait for the other mums. While Tobias and I take out seats on the back row: Tobias against the window and me sat with my leg up between him and the toilet wall.

The journey only takes 45 minutes but everyone is happy to get there, apparently the driver got lost last week resulting in a 2 hour detour. We get all our belongings and manage to find the correct room. Tobias sits outside and the team go in to set up.

"Taylor, Beatrice put on some plain training clothes and meet me outside asap" Miss Mathews orders then leaves the room. I grab my leotard and quickly change behind the makeshift curtain. I sit down to pull on my practice shoes, then pull my boots over the top while allowing my mum to put my hair into a quick but neat bun.

"Go" She taps my shoulders and hands me my team jacket that she must have go out while I was changing.

I leave the room, smile at Tobias and walk over to Miss Mathews. Taylor exits the room 5 minutes later in a spotty neon pink crop top and shorts.

"One – where is your PLAIN practice clothes, Two- where is your team jacket, Three – where are your boots and Four – WHAT IS YOUR HAIR STILL DOING DOWN?" She shouts at Taylor, who just stands there blankly.

"Sort it!" Miss Mathews says harshly and Taylor runs back into the dressing room. I stand awkwardly next to Miss Mathews while we wait for Taylor to return. She reappears soon after in a black ballet leotard, which probably isn't hers, UGGs, a team jacket, and with her hair up.

"That wasn't so difficult, now follow" we follow Miss Mathews back stage and wait in the queue to run through our solos. I go first and manage find Miss Mathews in the front row before I start. I perform my solo and make sure that I am making eye contact with Miss Mathews as well as executing everything correctly. When I finish I see Miss Mathews give a thumbs off so I exit the stage and put back on my boots and jacket. Taylors practice goes as well as her morning has been going. It starts well, and then she freezes and runs of stage.

"What's up" I hold her shoulders.

"It's gone, I can't remember it" She starts to tear up.

"Stop, breath, take it from the top, walk me through it" She walks me through the whole dance and I try to remember it.

"What is going on" Miss Mathews hisses

"I forgot" Taylor hangs her head.

"Ridiculous, we are out of time now, you will have to get it right later" She rants. We walk back to the room and go straight inside.

All the girls are getting ready for their group routine so I walk over to my mum.

"How'd it go?" She asks and takes my hair out of the now messy bun.

"Mine was alright, Taylor forgot it" I whisper

"That's not good" Mum brushes out my hair.

"I will sort your hair and make up later but can you go and get your costume on" she hands me a navy dress and I go behind the curtain to put it on.

"Very nice" Mackenzie comments as I walk back into the room.

"Thanks munchkin, good luck for your dance" I give her a hug and make my way back over to mum.

"We may as well go take our seats" Mum tells me as I put on some socks with my boots.

"Okay" I zip up my jacket and we head into the corridor to collect Tobias before finding our seats next to Miss Mathews.

"Beatrice Prior, you not dancing today?" Max stands at the end of the isle.

"I will be later sir" I reply

"She was in an accident meaning she was unable to dance until yesterday, but she has learnt a solo and wants to be here" Miss Mathews tells him.

"That's more like you…" He smiles "Good luck for later" He says and goes to take his seat at the front.

After at least 10 other acts 'The Royals' are announced and the girls come on stage. They have really nice jazz boots for this number. Kenzie looks amazing in the middle of the group, and pretty much leading them. They all dance really well and manage to keep in time, as they finish and file off stage we leave the auditorium to go and get ready for the solos.

"It's weird not being on stage" I comment to Tobias.

"It's weird not watching you on stage with those girls" he laughs

"Come on Tris lets get you sorted then you can talk" Mum complains, I roll my eyes but follow her anyway. She puts my hair into a tidy bun and then sows in my hair piece to ensure it will not fall out. I then let her do my make up so I am allowed to leave quicker.

"Done?" I question

"Nearly" Mum finishes off my lipstick and I pick up everything I need and carry them into the corridor.

"Looking nice" Tobias comments

"Thank you" I smile and pull on my performance shoes and then my boots as well as putting on my jacket.

"How long till its time to go back again?" Tobias asks

"Not long" I lay my head on his shoulder

"Beatrice lets go please" Miss Mathews tells me as she walk out of the room with Taylor in tow.

I reluctantly get up and walk over to her.

"Good luck" Tobias calls. We go and wait backstage for our dance to be called. I remove my outer clothes and walk myself through my dance.

"Next we have Taylor with 'Aim High'" I walk right into the wings to watch her. She starts well but freezes after a set of turns near my side of the stage.

"Walk over, arabesque" I say quietly, I think she hears as she is able to carry on and finish the dance.

As soon as she exits the stage she hugs me.

"Thanks" She says into my ear.

"Its fine" I smile and make my way back to the wings for my own turn.

"Next is Beatrice with 'Uphill Battle'" I walk on and take my starting position. The dance goes alright, I manage to perform it all correctly and include the right facials but I think my precision was slightly off. I collect my things and meet Tobias outside the stage door.

"Well done" He hugs me

"Thanks" he lets go and holds my shoulders

"What's up?"

"Nothing"

"Bea"

"It's just me being critical, I feel it could have been sharper" I lay my head on his chest.

"Bea you couldn't walk on that ankle two days ago, what you have just done is amazing" he kisses my hair. We walk back to the dressing room and I grab some pizza from mum for us both to have.

After an hour or so of laughing around it is time to go back on stage for awards.

"See you in a bit, smile" Tobias kisses me and I go onstage to sit with my team.

"Well good afternoon, thanks for another amazing day, with many talented dancers" The commentator begins.

"Firstly we have our group dance award, in third place 'Stronger', in second place 'The Royals'" What, how did they only get second that's crazy! "First place is 'Fire Dance'" a group of tall girls with long legs get up to receive the award. I am so gutted for them.

"Moving to our soloists: third place is Taylor with 'Aim High'" Taylor gets up, smiling, to collect her award. "In second place Jem with 'Air' and you highest scoring solo is … Beatrice with 'Uphill Battle'" I get up and receive my award before taking my seat back on the stage with the girls.

"Thank you everyone for turning up today, like always it's great to see so many people" the commentator wraps up and we leave the stage.

Tobias is waiting right outside the stage door for me I run and jump into his arms.

"Well done" he kisses my cheek.

"Thanks" He puts me down and takes hold of my hand.

"Come with me" He pulls my arm and I follow him all the way outside the front of the building.

"What Tobias?" I shiver from the cold that envelops us.

"Look up" I look up and see some snow flakes staring to fall.

"Snow" I whisper.

I reach up and kiss Tobias and he kisses me back, the cold around soon ignored. I pull back slightly and rest my forehead on his.

"It's beautiful" I say quietly.

"So are you" he whispers.

"I love you Tobias Eaton"

"And I love you Beatrice Prior" We reconnect our lips the long week and the competition forgotten.

**Wow that's longer than I thought it would be so thanks if you made it to the end! Please check out the links on my profile and leave a reveiw :D SS xxxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Soooooooooo …. You have probably forgotten this story by now … I am VERY sorry! I have been quite ill (I am diagnosed with ME) and things have not been very settled at home :( this is the first part of this bit (yes I know its short but I thought it was better than nothing) I aim to finish the other part and get it up here ASAP! Thank you to Aubreylovesthegames, more chapters, MORE, TrueDivergentFan and Guest who reviewed the last chapter and to you who are still reading this! Hope you like this – please droop a review and tell me what you thought – or to rant about the tardiness of this update! **

**Disclaimer – I do not own divergent! – I would like to but hey it's Veronica Roth's!**

"_It's beautiful" I say quietly._

"_So are you" he whispers._

"_I love you Tobias Eaton" _

"_And I love you Beatrice Prior" We reconnect our lips the long week and the competition forgotten._

_**A year and a half later … **_

"Morning guys thanks for coming in today, as you know the end of year performance is getting closer and routines need to be sorted." Max addresses the room full of students. "For all you first years this will be your first end of year performance so listen up. There are normally around 20 acts varying between solos, duets, trios and groups. There is no maximum number of acts you can be in but trust me some people will not even get 2. Whether you are in an act or not depends on if you put effort into your classes, who is in charge of the dance and if I think you deserve one." A small amount of chatter breaks out.

"Guys listen, we'll start with groups – there will be two group dances per year for the first and second years and then two for the 3rd and 4th as a combined group – as there are only 4 dancers left in 4th year. It will depend on the style to whether these are mixed gender or not. Ultimately your choreographers have the final say of the people in the dances. First years will be doing contemporary, second years jazz, and third and fourth year ballet. Your dances will be sorted by your choreographers – yet again what they say goes." Yet again people begin talking about the dances.

"Solos" He announces and everything goes quite. "Everyone in fourth year will preform a solo for their final grade then two people from each year will be selected for a solo as well. I will inform soloists early this week. There will be 4 duets or trios which will also be allocated this week, but just because there are 4 don't expect it to be one for each year. If I am unable to select people for duets/trios and solos then I wont it has been known for year groups to have no solos. Thank you for listening – I will let you get back to lesson." Max leaves the room and everyone gets their stuff and heads to lessons.

My first lesson of the day is usually my contemporary class so we are starting our dance for the showcase. After some warming up stretches we sit down to listen to Mr Johnston.

"Morning girls, as you know you are doing contemporary for the showcase so today we will be staring to learn the routine. I have chosen a cover of 'Firework' and I think the dance will really work well with you 5. It has some simple acro and is reasonably up beat." He plays us the music and then walks us through the dance. It is a really fun dance even though it requires concentration.

At break I make my way to the canteen and text Tobias.

"Excited! :) xxxx" he replies quickly

"Why? xxxx"

"We have started rehearsals for the showcase! xxxx"

"Any solo's?xxxx"  
"Nope, there is only two per year, they are being decided later, just a group at the mo xxxx"

"That's cool still :) xxxx"

"Need to go get changed for ballet see you later xxxx" I collect my things and head for the changing room.

"Love you xxxx" I look at the text and smile.

Once I have changed I grab my shoe bag and go into the studio.

"Morning girls, Pointe today" I put on my shoes and head to the barre to warm up. Just as Mrs Fleet is about to start there is a knock on the door, she opens the door and goes out. When she comes back in she looks slightly annoyed.

"Beatrice Prior" she says

"Yes Ma'am"  
"Your presence is required else where, make sure you practice some ballet in your free time"  
"Yes ma'am" I pick up my bag and go out the door to find George standing there.

"Mr Johnston sent me to get you, you are needed for the group dance." He explains

"The boys one?"  
"Yep, he wants you to be a female lead"

"Oh, okay I'll get changed" I say excitedly and head back to the changing room.

I grab my things pretty much run to the studio for the second contemporary rehearsal of the day.

"Tris" Mr Johnston says as I walk in the room – he is the only teacher that doesn't call me by my full name. "Its good to see you again, as you may be aware I want a female lead and I think you will be great for the role"

"Thanks" I look around the room, all the boys are quite a bit taller than me – but then it doesn't take much – I am the shortest at the school.

"The dance is entitled 'Red' basically all the boys are after you but you're dangerous" just like the class before we manage to walk through the dance and practice some lifts before it is lunch time. At lunch head down to the canteen, grab a sandwich, and sit with my friends.

"Why did you leave ballet?" Amy asks me

"I was asked to join the boy's contemporary class" I tell her simply

"Yer she has the lead in our dance for the showcase" Ben tells them

"What no fair, how come they didn't hold auditions?" Amy says annoyed, if there is one thing I have learnt this year is that some dancers, Amy, think they are a lot better than everyone else.

"I don't know" I tell her

"Well done Tris" Megan says.

"I reckon I will be in the running for a solo" Amy tells us

"You need to be dedicated and if I remember you took two weeks off to visit Mexico" Harper speaks up, which causes Amy to become more interested in her food.

"What lesson do you have next?" Ben asks

"Tap" Megan and Harper reply simultaneously. I switch off to the conversation and sit quietly until everyone gets up to go to class. The class goes well and we all manage to get along, Mr Penski has us choreographing tap duets for ourselves and a partner to do. At the end of the lesson I say goodbye to my friends before heading down to the acro studio.

As Tobias has a late lecture I told him I would practice until he is done. I take of my sweats and leave them with my bag in the corner of the room. I pull one of the mats into the middle of the floor and place a set of blocks in the middle of them. I put my music on out loud and start practicing some simple handstands on the blocks before moving on to some more complex tricks on them. I am brought out of my own little world by someone clearing their throat. Max.

"Sorry if I wasn't meant to be in here, I just…um" I stand up and turn off my music.

"Its fine I was just curious to who was still here, I will have to add acro to your skill set by the looks"

"I can't do that much sir; I mainly practice it to improve my arm strength."

"Well from what I saw I think you are quite good" he tells me

"Thanks" I say in disbelief

"I have a proposal for you, an acrobatic duet with Mike in 4th year, to be performed in the showcase"

"Really? There must be people here who are a lot better at acro" I question him

"Yep tomorrow morning come down here and I will get him to meet you." He smiles

"Thank you" I say and he leaves me alone again.

I reach over and unlock my phone I have multiple missed calls and texts from Tobias asking me where I am. I call him back and he answers after a couple of rings.

"Tris"  
"Hi"  
"Oh my you worried me"  
"Sorry my phone must be on silent, I'll be down in 5"

"Okay" I put down the phone, pack my things up and put a hoddie over my dance wear.

I make it out to the front of the building and immediately spot Tobias truck; I run over and get in.

"Hey" he says as I shut the door

"Hello" I reach across and give him a quick kiss.

"How was dance?"

"Great, I now have two groups and a duet"  
"Wow all in one day"

"Yep"  
"Are they with your year group?"

"I am in the girls and boys group dances for my year and Max has just given me an acro duet with a boy in 4th year." I explain

"That's cool"

The rest of the ride is filled with comfortable silence as we travel back to our apartment. In the end we didn't move out of the tiny house, dad bought a new sofa with a pull out bed and then used the spare money to buy us an apartment. The apartment is not overly big but has two bedrooms, though Tobias and I tend to share – we haven't mentioned this to my parents yet. Tobias dad was found late last year and was put in prison after a lengthy court battle meaning Tobias received a fair share of money – some of which he gave to my parents.

We arrive at the apartments, park up and go inside. Before changing I crash on one of the sofas.

"Tired?" Tobias smiles at me

"You could say that" I move my legs so he can sit down

"I saw some interesting photos of you on Harper and Amy's Instagrams today"

"What, since when do you have them on Instagram, and me?" I sit up and look at him.

"You must have left your logged in on my phone" I get out my phone and find the pictures. One is me in a needle at the barre and the other is me in a handstand with one leg in front of me one in the air, both taken at the beginning of class this morning.

"Why" I shake my head.

"Well Bea I agree with their captions 'is that girl even human'" he laughs

"Stop it" I playfully push his shoulder.

"Don't make me hit you with a pillow" He warns

"Didn't stop you before" I comment

"I remember that, wow that was a while ago now" he reaches over and pulls me onto his lap so I am facing him.

"How was your day then?" I ask him aware of the small space between us.

"Alright" he rubs his hands on my bare thighs

"What type of thing did you do?" I ask while trying to ignore the fact all of me wants to kiss him.

"Drawing skills" he replies shortly, I find my hands running up and down his chest.

"Fun" I whisper before letting him kiss me. I have learnt to tell the difference between our kisses – some are full of want for each other and others full of love. This is one of the latter, a kiss purely to show each other how much we care. I let my fingers run over his shoulders and meet the nape of his neck. We both pull back but rest our foreheads together.

"I wish I could go to school with you" He tells me

"Well anytime you want to learn dance, let me know" I laugh

"I think I would make an amazing dancer"

"Okay Tobias you keep telling yourself that" I smirk

"I challenge you to a dance off then" Tobias says

"A dance off really?" I raise my eyebrows at him

"Maybe not" he decides

"Wise" I give him a peck on the lips.

We decide to make ourselves a quick pasta dish for tea before watching a bit of tv. Soo after we decide we are both too tired to take in what is going on any longer. We head across to our bedroom and Tobias takes his things to allow me to get changed in the bedroom, once I am done we swap and then meet each other in the cosy bed.

I let Tobias get comfy first before resting my head atop of his chest; through the darkness I am just able to work out the photo sitting on his bedside. We had just left my old house and were on our way to meet the gang as it was snowing. Tobias had come up behind me, lifted me up, and kissed me right in front of them all – only Chris was quick enough to take a picture. That snow day seems like ages ago now, back when we were all in our final year.

"What you thinking about?" Tobias whispers.

"The snow day" I whisper back.

"That was great fun – we totally thrashed them all in the snowball fight"

"I remember getting soaked and being so cold mum allowed you to sleep in my bed to keep me warm"

"Oh yer, your converse had to sit in the airing cupboard for at least a week after." I laugh

"I love you Tobias" I kiss the bottom of his jaw; I can see he is thinking.

"Ditto"

"Ditto?" I question

"Yes ditto"  
"I was expecting something a bit more meaningful there"  
"Sorry Bea, you know I love you – you are the only family I have left" he says quietly. I reach over and kiss him; sometimes it is easier for us to say things without words – I love him.

**Thank you soooooooooooooo much to everyone who has stick with this story – I know I have ended up as the worst updater but bear with just for a little longer! There are some links for pics on my profile. Please leave me a review to tell me what you thought – love you guys SpellStrike xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yet again a really late update … at least it is 5700 words long – 11 pages in word! :) yes I'm sorry I will try and get the final chapter up next week (Though I cannot promise anything – and yes there is still more to come). Thank you to LCM467910, ladybugj593, TrueDivergentFan, maggiescousin, and LOVED IT who reviewed the last chapter I cannot explain how great each review makes me feel – even if they are only a couple of words long. I apologise in advanced for any spelling/grammer mistakes I have checked this but it is long, late and I wanted you guys to have something to read. Thanks again to all who read this SS xxx**

"_Ditto?" I question_

"_Yes ditto"_

"_I was expecting something a bit more meaningful there"_

"_Sorry Bea, you know I love you – you are the only family I have left" he says quietly. I reach over and kiss him; sometimes it is easier for us to say things without words – I love him._

I am woken by the door bell going, slip out of bed and walk across the apartment to the door.

"Sorry to wake you" The postman hands me a large envelope and a parcel

"Its ok thanks" I tell him and shut the door behind me. I walk quietly back to the bedroom and stand in the door way. Tobias is still fast asleep his head rests on my pillow but his legs still stretch out to his side. I place the parcels on my bed side and get back into the bed; as soon as I am in Tobias arms wrap around me.

"You're not asleep are you?" I question him

"I'm fast asleep" He says huskily

"Then you won't mind if I open the parcel"

"Parcel?" he opens his eyes

"Yep" He sits up, pulls me onto his lap and wraps the overs back round us.

"Ready" he says and kisses my cheek.

I reach across to the bedside and pull the envelope and parcel onto the bed. First I open the envelope and find a selection of pictures that I had taken the other week for dance.

"Are they from the shoots?" he asks as I look through them.

"Yep"  
"Let me see that one" Tobias takes the picture from me. It is of our feet I am standing on pointe and he is in his converse.

"When was that taken?" I ask him

"Dunno must have been when you where taking a break, are there any others?" I look through the rest of the pictures and find another. This one was taken on the second day of the shoot we are sitting down and have our shoes – Tobias high tops and my pointe shoes – sole to sole.

"Here" I hand the other one to him.

"I love these" He comments

"We'll have to get them framed" I reach up and plant a quick kiss on his lips.

I place the photos to one side and pick up the other parcel.

"There is only one person I know who would put hearts instead of dots" Tobias looks at me

"Chris" We say simultaneously. I open the parcel and find a letter and two smaller parcels wrapped in blue and pink paper respectively. I open the letter and read it to Tobias.

"Hey you two haven't seen you in AGES! Saw these things and thought of you both. Hope to see you soon Chris and Will" I pick up the pink and Tobias the blue, I open mine first. Inside is an iPhone case which looks like a Starbucks cup which is personalised with 'Tris'.

"That is so you" Tobias laughs, I change the case on my phone then watch him open his slightly bigger gift.

It is a dark grey t-shirt on the back it had 'Girlfriends' in white writing at the top and then on one side has a generic woman symbol with 'Yours' under it, on the other side is a silhouette of a dancer in a back split and under says 'Mine'. At the bottom of the top it says 'Raise your standards'.

"Love it" Tobias laughs

"Only Chris could find something like that" I laugh too.

"I think I might just have to wear it today" He pulls of the top he slept in, revealing to me his toned chest, before pulling the new one over his head.

I look at my phone and see that I should really be getting up and ready.

"What's up" Tobias hand rests on my back

"I don't want to move"

"Then don't" he smiles at me.

"Even though spending a day in bed with my boyfriend sounds like a great idea, I have to go in"

"Gutted Tobias whispers into my ear before kissing the spot just behind my lobe. I find myself subconsciously moving my head so he can get better access.

"Changed your mind yet?" He says into my ear.

"I wish I could" I turn and kiss him before sliding off the bed; he pouts at me.

I grab the dance leggings and matching top Tobias bought me a while back and head to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I leave the bathroom while wrestling my hair into some form of order but settle with a messy bun.

"In here" Tobias calls from the kitchen. He has managed to make some pancakes while I was in the shower.

"Wow, thank you" I hug him from behind while he cooks the last one.

"It's fine, I fancied them anyway" He inter locks his free hand with one of the ones I have wrapped round his waist.

"I'll be right back" I tell him and leave to the bedroom, I put on his black hoodie over my dance wear before going back to sit at our little table.

"Ah I see, your clothes not good enough anymore" He comments and puts a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"What's mine is yours" I smile

"So I hope its ok later when I want to try on some of your dance shorts"  
"Erm no" I say shorty  
"I wanna see if they make my bum look as half as good as your looks in them."

"Tobias" I raise my eyebrows at him

"What? Your bum looks amazing in all your clothes" he laughs and I just shake my head.

We finish breakfast and I leave him to tidy while I make sure I am fully ready to go with my bag packed. I find a random pair of socks, probably Tobias', and put them and my boots on.

"You ready?" Tobias calls to me.

"Yep" I call back

"Let's go then" He picks up my bag and takes hold of my hand. We get into his truck and I slide into the middle seat.

"What you got this morning then?" He asks me

"Acro duet rehearsal"

"That should be fun" he rests one of hands briefly on my knee.

"Shouldn't be too bad if Max is in a good mood."  
"I haven't seen him for while maybe I should pop in for a visit"

"That's a bit weird" I pull a face at him.

"He's a nice man"  
"Whatever" I shake my head

"Oi I'm being serious"  
"Alright then you can come in and get me this afternoon and if he happens to be around you can see him, weirdo."  
"Midget" he retaliates.

"Oi"

We pull up outside the dance school.

"Enjoy whatever lectures you have today" I reach up and kiss his cheek.

"See you later Bea" I get my stuff and head into the building. I go straight to the studio where I was rehearsing yesterday evening. I walk in the studio to find Max a boy whom I assume is Mike and a chair.

"Morning Beatrice, this is Mike" he walks across and shakes my hand.

"Mike"  
"Tris"

"Right I have found a piece of music entitled 'medicine' which will be great for this dance. Mike will portray a man who is addicted to some sort of medicine and Beatrice you will represent this medicine commanding him what to do and making him feel he cannot live without you." He plays us the music, it is a controversial piece, and people are either going to understand its meaning and love it or think it is silly.

Max has us practicing a few basic lifts before bringing in two third year boys to spot for me so we can do some harder tricks. First he has Mike lifting me into a handstand while holding his hands, his arms both extended like mine.

"Beatrice now go into a scorpion position" he tells me, I arch my back and bring my feet in front of my face.

"Mike stop wobbling" Max shouts.

"There ganna go" Mike struggles out before his arms fall to his sides and I fall to the floor; my fall only just broken by the two third years who manage to awkwardly grab me.

"Mike she must be the smallest girl in this whole school, if you cannot lift her I wish you luck in the future" Max shouts at him.

"Its fine, my balance wasn't great" I stand up and compose myself.

"No, your base should enable you to feel balanced. Mike watch carefully, Beatrice you up for another go." I nod slightly uncertain. I stand on the chair and take hold of Max's hands.

"1,2,3" he lifts me above his head. I wait till I am steady before going back into the scorpion position.

"Hold it, back in to the handstand then go through the gap onto the chair." I follow his commands and safely arrive on the chair.

"Beatrice you are probably the lightest and steadiest girl I have ever lifted. Mike you are going to have problems if you cannot lift her. You are dismissed for now, I will get a message to you for your next practice." He leaves along with the third years.

"I'm sorry I dropped you" Mike apologises.

"It's fine seriously I wasn't that fussed"

"I thought you got hurt"

"No not at all, it was just a bit of a shock" I tell him "we can give it another go if you want" I suggest.

"What now?"

"Yer why not" I tell him.

"We have no spotters"

"I'll just have to learn to land then" I smile and stand on the chair. He takes hold of my hands and lifts me into a handstand.

"Okay?" I ask him

"Yep" He wobbles significantly beneath me but I try to stay balanced and go into scorpion, hold it then quickly dismount.

"We did it" He smiles and holds his hand up for a high five which I return.

"See you again soon then" I tell him, grab my stuff and go to break.

"Where have you been?" Amy asks me as I take a seat at out table.

"Duet rehearsal" I say shortly

"WHAT YOU HAVE A DUET NOW ASWELL?" she shouts

"Shhhhhhh" Harpers says after everyone turns to look at us.

"What type of duet is it?" Amy hisses

"Acro with Mike in 4th year."

"That is so unfair, my acro is stronger than yours and a 4th year?" after a while you learn to ignore Amy's rude comments.

"Yes a 4th year now please drop it." I say annoyed

"Do we have acro next?" Grace asks she normally sits with her sister who is in 4th year but it looks like the 4th years are still in rehearsals.

"No we have personal improvement, Miss Lovve isn't in" Harper tells her.

"That's good a free then, anyone fancy a trip to the shop?" Amy asks.

"I'll come" Megan and Harper answer simultaneously

"Grace?" Amy questions.

"I'll walk out with you but I'm off for a dentist appointment; Tris might want to go though" Grace says.

"No its fine, I've got some stuff to be doing" I answer.

"Gosh all you do is practice Tris; you need to get a life!" Amy stands up "Let's go girls." They all get up and leave just as the bell rings for the second session.

I make my way to one of the smaller studios which are used for personal improvement sessions. After a set of warm ups I decide to work on my flexibility and turn technique. Around an hour into the 100 minute session there is a knock at my door, I walk over, open it and find Hope – Graces older sister. She is very tall, easily the tallest girl in the school, so when talking to her I have to strain my neck upwards.

"Hey, are you looking for Grace?" I ask her

"No, she's at the dentist isn't she?" She answers me.

"Yep, she left at the end of break."

"I was looking for the girls in your year group; Max said they would be up here"

"They decided to skip personal and go to the shops" I explain.

"Ah" she says deflated. "I was meant to audition you all to play Frost in a duet with me"

"You'll have to try later" I suggest.

"Max wanted it sorted now, I'll have to speak to him, I can audition you now though"

"Okay" I smile.

She comes into the room and sits in front of the mirror.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask her

"Erm I don't know, perform a solo you have learnt this year or something." She suggests. I get my phone out my bag and scroll through my songs, trying to remember the solos I have learnt.

"How about 'I will always love you' from titanic?" I suggest

"Sounds good to me" she laughs "Do you mind if I film it?" She asks

"Not at all." I answer, press play on the music and set it down on the floor.

The song has a slow start but once it gets going its quite fun to perform even though it is a slow lyrical dance. I finish on the floor so just wait for the next song to come on before getting up, turning it off and sitting back down.

"That was stunning" Hope says wiping a small collection of tears from her eyes.

"Thank you"

"No thank you, what's your number so I can send you this video" I type it in her phone and hand it back to her.

"You got to send this you your boyfriend." She tells me

"Why? He's seen me dance loads" I laugh it off

"Trust me, I'll speak to Max and get back to you" She gets up and smiles. "You will go far if you continue dancing like that, its different, its from the heart not just someone stringing some moves together along with a piece of meaningless music." She says and leaves me in the room alone again.

After going through a few of my old solos I decide to make my way down to the canteen for lunch. The girls are still not back form there trip out so I sit with the boys from my year group.

"Hey Tris, how you been?" Harry asks.

"Good thanks, you?" I reply

"Yer good, been doing a lot of practicing – did I tell you I got the boy solo for the show?"  
"No that's amazing" I congratulate him.

"Where are all the girls?" George asks

"I would like to know the same thing" I turn around to find Max standing behind me.

"Grace is at the dentist, the others have gone to the shops, and they should be back soon" I explain

"Beatrice, come with me please" Max tells me, I leave my stuff and follow him out of the canteen.

"I am sorry I should have told the girls not to go, told a teacher earlier" he waves his hands to stop me.

"Its fine I just wanted to tell you that I saw your audition video, are you able to stay for an hour or so after school so we can get started on it?" he asks

"Should be fine, erm is it alright if Four comes in to watch, its just he wanted to come in and …"  
"Its fine Beatrice," he interrupts my babbling. "also as you may be aware we had a staff meeting to discuss the show last night, all your teachers had put you forward, so I know you have a lot of performances already but would you like a solo?" He asks

"Yes please, I mean if it is allowed"

"I'm the head of course it's aloud." I laugh "but because your other routines are being taught to you I want you to choreograph this one yourself, I have a song for you which I think will be quite fun to work with, I'll get that sorted for this evening."  
"Thank you sir"

"Its fine Beatrice, go finish your lunch."

I go back into the lunch room and sit with the boys.

"Are they in trouble?" Zac asks

"I dunno" I repliy

"So what did you talk about then?" George asks

"He gave me another duet and solo for the showcase" I say unwillingly, I really hate talking bout my fortune.  
"Sorry another duet?" Ben questions

"Yep, I have an acro duet with Mike in 4th year and now a duet with Graces sister, Hope"

"Wow, two 4th years" George says, I nod

"So you have two groups, two duets and a solo" Ben clarifies, how did that happen wow I totally forgot about the groups.

"Amy is going to be so mad!" Zac comments

"Don't" I shake my head "Let's go to ballet" I suggest.

The boys and I head to ballet and go into our separate changing rooms; the girls are already there when I arrive.

"Why did you snitch?" Amy walks over to me.

"I didn't" I tell her and try to get changed.

"Who did then?" She stays standing over me.

"Hope was meant to be auditioning us all for a duet with her but she could only find me." I explain

"So do we get to audition later?" Harper asks

"Sorry" I tell her, I really like the other girls and feel bad for them getting dragged into this.

"Its fine, well done on getting it" She tells me.

"Why are you being nice to her, she took a dance that could have been yours, rumour is you've got a solo as well." Amy says

"Yep" I mumble and finish getting ready for ballet.

"Congrats Tris" Megan says

"Bitch" Amy says, pushes me, and walks out the door.

The rest of the ballet lesson goes alright, I get partnered with George and he makes sure we stay well away from Amy, who manages to stay angry throughout the 100 minute session. Instead of causing another scene at the end of the lesson I quickly pop into the changing rooms, grab my phone and go back into the corridor. I give Tobias a ring to pass the time.

"Hey Bea" He answers

"Hey"

"You're dance"

"Oh Hope made me send it"

"It was beautiful"

"Shut it"

"I mean it, I love you Bea"

"Stop being soppy"  
"Alright so how are you?"  
"Could be better, you still wanting to come see Max?" I ask him

"Yep but what's wrong"

"Just Amy being annoyed at me"

"What you done now?" He jokes

"Got offered another duet and solo"

"OH MY TRIS THAT'S AMAZING!" he nearly deafens me and I laugh

"So two groups, two duets and a solo, amazing!"

"I need to stay for a rehearsal but Max has said you can come watch"

"Great, I'll be straight there"  
"Their is one condition though" I smile

"Does it involve a shop beginning with S?"  
"Maybe" I laugh

"See you in bit beautiful"

"See you" I hang up the phone and go into the changing room.

The girls have finished changing but are siting putting makeup on. I just ignore everything and get changed into some practice wear.

"You staying Tris or do you want a lift home?" Megan asks

"Thanks but I've got to stay Four is on his way though" I tell her.

"I haven't seen him for ages" Harper says

"He was complaining about that this morning, that's why he is coming here now." I tell her

"Your boyfriend really cares about dance. Unlikely, he probably just comes to watch girls dance around in their underwear" Amy remarks

"Shut it Amy" Harper says

"Yer that's enough, have you even met Four?" Megan says.

"Yer he is well good looking, I don't know why he went for her, his loss I guess" She picks up her stuff and leaves the room.

"Sorry Tris" Megan apologises on behalf of Amy.

"It's fine, she'll be fine tomorrow, enjoy your evening" I tell them as they leave together.

I pack up my things into my bag and make my way down to the front entrance to meet Tobias.

"Boo" He says and appears behind me.

"Hey" I turn around and quickly kiss him.

"One white hot chocolate for madam and a muffin to share" I smile and hug him.

"How do I deserve you?" I question

"No the question is how do I deserve you?" I shake my head and take the drink from him.

"Don't believe anything Amy says to you Bea, she's just jealous" I lead him upstairs to the slightly larger studios in an attempt to find Max and Hope.

We find them and go into the studio.

"Evening Beatrice, Four" Max welcomes us.

"Evening, long time no see" Tobias says.

"I know, you'll have to pop down more often" Max smiles. I put down my stuff, remove my outdoor shoes and put on my half soles.

"The dance is to be contemporary lyrical, Hope is red riding hood and Beatrice you will be frost. It is about the cold getting to Red on her journey. I haven't choreographed the whole dance so you two will need to work together to fill in the gaps." He tells us. I continue drinking my chocolate and taking bits of muffin of Tobias.

"I'll play the song through so you can get a mood for the song, and it will also give you a change to finish your snack" Max smiles at us. The song is a bit creepy but really suits the theme of the song.

"Right, I don't know how to open this so I'm ganna get you both to improve, Beatrice you are frost, nippy, quick, little but powerful, Hope Little red, your unsure, scared about what is lurking." I put down my drink and stand to the middle left on the room. I try to incorporate dance moves with odd movements to highlight the contemporary and to ultimately make it seem as creepy as it sounds. He stops it about halfway through so I get up and wait for his feedback.

"Amazing girls, you both have very different interpretations of this but it's good. I think we will have Beatrice start this, to set the scene the, Hope you will run on, a bit like you are running through the forest. Beatrice I will play that beginning bit again and I want you to improve but try and remember it so we can work with it later.

He plays the music again and I try to recreate the choreography I performed the first time round.

"And stop" He calls "Hope would enter here, just a quick one, was I imagining it or did you remember your improvisation" I nod and finish my drink.

"Unbelievable" He shakes his head.

We stay for another half an hour or so going over the middle section and practicing some lifts and synchronised moves.

"Well done girls, thank you for staying back, I will see you tomorrow." Max thanks us and head towards the door "ah Beatrice, solo music" He throws me a USB stick and leaves.

"Thanks Tris, that was great, have you got a personal tomorrow so we can sort the end." She asks

"Yer last, shall I meet you at lunch?"

"Sounds good, see you, bye Four – like the shirt by the way" She leaves us both in the studio. I completely forgot he way wearing the shirt Chris got him.

"Well done Bea, I didn't think I would but I have missed the weekly competitions" he picks up my bag.

"I think I have too, but the showcase will be fun, we'll have to invite the gang" I suggest.

"I think they'll like that, it's been ages since we have all been in the same place at the same time."

"I'll text them later" We get into his car and go back to our apartment.

**Three days till showcase**

Everyone in school is getting so excited for the showcase, on Friday, the costumes arrived yesterday so everyone has been rehearsing in them – my favourite has got to be my solo costume. It is a black two piece with a long flowing skirt on the back. Since Amy's outburst she has managed to contain herself even when Megan, Harper and Grace got a trio, her face was a picture though.

I head to my first rehearsal of the day, the girls group. Our costumes for this dance are very simple, block coloured, two pieces with a flower on the shoulder. Everyone got to choose their colours before me so I ended up with purple, as I was at another rehearsal, but purples not bad – at least it wasn't the yellow! We are over halfway through our rehearsal when Max walks in, he lets us finish the lift before stopping us.

"Sorry girls, Mr Johnston, but I need to take Beatrice; you will have to rehearse without her today." They all turn around to look at me and I follow him out of the room.

"Can you quickly get changed and meet me in lower 4" I nod and go into the changing room.

Once changed I pretty much run down the stairs, trying not to be off balanced by my full dance bag, I find the right room and go straight in.

"Beatrice" Max stands in the room with one of the 4th year boys who is on crutches and has his leg in plaster.

"This is Josh, Josh Beatrice" I shake his hand.

"Beatrice we have a problem, Josh fell during a rehearsal yesterday and it has been discovered that he has fractured his leg, three day before the show. As you may know all the 4th years are getting graded in the showcase for their final grade, and obviously Josh cannot dance" He explains

"So how can I help?" I ask

"I'm sorry there isn't more time but can you let Josh teach you his solo and then perform it in the showcase, it is the only way round him being able to graduate this year." Max tells me.

"But why me?" I look between them both.

"You are quick, you will have this choreography nailed in less than half an hour which gives time for you to then perfect it, some students take at least a week to learn a full dance."

"I'll do it" I smile.

"Thank you so much Beatrice, I will leave you two to get things sorted" He finishes and leaves.

"Hey I'm Josh" he re introduces himself

"Tris" I smile

"My dance lyrical and is to 'Say Something' he tells me.

"I love that song, lets go" I grab my jazz shoes slip them on and allow Josh to walk me through the dance. By the end of the session I really like the dance, it has some awesome floor transitions and the song is one you can really connect with.

"Thanks again Tris." He smiles

"It's fine, I've really enjoyed it, shall we meet at some point tomorrow for another quick run through?" I suggest

"First 10 minutes of lunch?"

"Sounds good" we both leave together and head up to the canteen to find a scene unfolding.

"How come I never got considered for the solo?" Amy is asking Max who seems clearly annoyed by her abrupt way of talking.  
"The show is in three days…"  
"And?" She interrupts him, I make my way over to the table and sit with the other girls, trying to ignore Amy and Max.

"and Tris is the only person I know can learn choreography that quickly."  
"You could have at least tried someone else"

"I'm sorry Amy but it is a risk that this time I am not willing to take." He tries to talk to her calmly  
"That's not fair" she almost shouts  
"No whats not fair is a student breaking his leg, three days before his final performance with this school."  
"I could have learnt the solo!" she protests.

"I talked with all the teachers and they agreed Tris was the only person who can perfect choreography overnight"  
"You haven't seen me try"  
"Amy I would stop now, you are making a scene"

"Why should I stop I deserve the solo way more than Tris."

"Listen Tris has the solo because she has flawless technique, is able to comprehend any combination of moves in an instant, the only member of this school who has proved they can learn a whole dance and perfect it to Broadway standards in an hour, and is unbelievably easily to teach, now stop before I listen to my instincts and remove you from the show all together." He says still unbelievably calm.

"WHY DOES THAT UGLY, SHORT, ANOREXIC, NO LIFE ALWAYS GET EVERYTHING SHE WANTS? YOU'RE A WASTE OF TALENT TRIS AND ARE NEVER GOING TO MAKE IT BIG!" she shouts in my direction and storms out of the room.

"Tris ignore her" Megan tells me

"Yer she's angry, just don't listen to it" Harper tries but its no use I grab my phone from the top of my bag, leave the canteen and head out the front of the building.

Tobias answers on the fourth ring.

"Tris I'm in class."  
"Tobias" I say quietly, I hadn't noticed before but tears where making tracks down my face.

"Bea what's up, what's happened?" he asks, it is obvious he is collecting his stuff together then leaves the class to go somewhere quieter.

"Am I anorexic?" I mumble.

"What Bea no, are you still at school?" he asks

"Yer"

"I'm on my way, stay on the phone"

"Okay"

"You still there" He says a couple of minutes later.

"Yep"

"I'm nearly there, what do you want for dinner tonight?" He tries to change the conversation.

"I don't mind" I say almost inaudibly.

"Pizza? My treat, what topping?"  
"Barbeque chicken" I suggest.

"Sounds good, are you in the school?"  
"No I'm on the steps outside" I see his car pull up so I put the phone away in my pocket.

"Bea" He jumps out the car, runs over to me and takes me into his embrace.

"It's okay whatever's happened we'll sort it" he kisses my hair as I compose myself while snuggle into his chest.

"I love you Bea"

"I love you too" I mumble and pull away from the embrace.

"So what happened?" he asks still keeping one arm round me, the other interlocked with my fingers.

"It just got a bit much"

"I'll come with you and speak to Max I'm sure he will let you drop a dance."  
"No not the dancing Amy" she lets out an exasperated sigh

"What has that idiot done now, I swear all she does is make your life a misery, can no one else see that?"

"They can now, I got another solo, a 4th year broke his leg so they needed someone to dance it for the show so he can get his grade"

"That's great" he squeezes me closer.

"Yer, until she called me an ugly anorexic with no life in front of pretty much everyone."

"Tris" He kisses my head, "It's not true and will never be"

"I know but" I sigh "I'm sorry you had to leave class, you're probably in trouble now"

"No, it's not important I'll explain tomorrow"  
"Thanks"

"Now let's get inside and finish today's classes"

"Are you really going to stay?" I ask him.

"Of course" He kisses me before pulling me up and following me back into the school.

**Well done if you finished all that in one go… feel free to check out the links on my profile and leave a review if possible love to you all SpellStrike xxxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**6,800 words later Optimism is finished! I so wanted it to be finished weeks ago but life got in the way before I could write the final 1,500 words! – I know I am bad at getting them up on time – but then again if you have been reading since the first chapter you will remember that I was giving you a chapter a day – but let's face it that is impossible in term time! Thank you to every single reader, reviewer, and follower! And thanks to LoverOfAllBooks1, Aubreylovesthegames, Michaela46, PrimrosePotter77, love it so much, divergentfangirl473 and babysitter1997 – who reviewed the last chapter! It has been lovely to her people's reactions to my first multi chapter fic and hope that this continues as I write more (Info at the bottom). If possible please review and let me know your favourite part from the whole fic it would be great to hear what people enjoyed! I hope you like this chapter and yet again Thank you! :)**

"_Tris" He kisses my head, "It's not true and will never be"_

"_I know but" I sigh "I'm sorry you had to leave class, you're probably in trouble now" _

"_No, it's not important I'll explain tomorrow"_

"_Thanks" _

"_Now let's get inside and finish today's classes"_

"_Are you really going to stay?" I ask him._

"_Of course" He kisses me before pulling me up and following me back into the school. _

**Showcase day**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Tris wake up" I feel Tobias pushing me

"What" I groan and roll over away from him.

"ITS SHOWCASE DAY!" he says excitedly.

"Your point" I mumble

"Come on" he shakes my shoulder

"You're acting like a 5 year old on Christmas morning"

"And you're acting like Chris with a hangover come on I know you're excited really" he whispers into my ear, I roll over and smile at him.

"Why are you so excited anyway?" I ask him.

"I dunno, I haven't seen you dance on stage in a while"

"Fair enough" I pull the covers right up under my chin.

"You need to get up" he straddles my leg and leans down to kiss my nose.

"You seem to have hindered the chances of that greatly" I gesture to his weight pinning me down.

"Sorry" he shuffles off and sits beside me.

"What time is it, anyway?" I wriggle across and lay my head on his lap.

"Half six ish" he plays with my hair.

"Its ganna be a long day"

"You said it"

"What time is Mum, Dad, and Caleb arriving?" I ask him

"I'm picking your mum and dad up from the airport at 9 after I've dropped you off and Caleb said that he is going to get a cab with Susan as they are on a later flight"

"Cool" I feel my eyes start to droop closed.

"Come on you need a shower" he tells me

"You saying I smell Eaton?" I sit up and frown at him.

"Yep" he says popping the 'p'

"If you think I smell now, wait until this evening" I place a kiss on his jaw bone before slipping out of the bed.

"I'll have to pack a room spray and use it every time you enter a room." He laughs

"Don't be cheeky" I comment while pulling my favourite dance tracksuit out of the draw.

"I'll make waffles" Tobias gets up kisses my head and leaves the room.

After my shower I braid my hair, I can deal with it later. There isn't any sign of Tobias in the kitchen so I go back into our bedroom. He is sat on the bed, now dressed, with a tray that has two piles of waffles atop of it – one covered in syrup and the other in chocolate spread.

"mmm" I carefully get on the bed next to him and he lifts the tray so it is across both of our laps.

"Well you've got a long day ahead of you, the least I could do is make sure that you don't get hungry" we sit and eat our waffles together; I try my hardest to not get in a mess with the chocolate but there is a lot of it.

"I remember Caleb telling us we would become obese if we continued to eat the amount of syrup and chocolate we did on our pancakes." I say before taking another mouthful. Tobias puts down his knife and fork and lifts up the front of his top so I can see his toned stomach.

"Not obese yet" he laughs "what are you doing about lunch and dinner today?" Tobias asks

"I think we are eating at school, why?" I finish up my waffles and try my best to wipe the chocolate from my face.

"I was just wondering if you needed me to bring some food or put something together for you to take."

"I'm pretty sure Max said the school would provide stuff, if not I'll text you" Tobias moves the tray off the bed.

"You fail at eating without making a mess" he reaches across and rubs at the side of my mouth with his thumb, he removes the chocolate then places his thumb to my lips, I kiss it. We find ourselves just sitting staring at each other until I reach over to initiate the well anticipated kiss. He kisses me back straight away and pulls me onto his lap. I find myself straddling him, his hands finding my bum, mine run up and down his chest. I allow him to deepen the kiss as he pulls me flush against his chest, any worries about today long forgotten. I feel him tug at the band of my braid so I pull back before he has the chance to undo it.

"I'm ganna be late" I whisper.

"Gutted" Tobias' breath coats my face.

"Later" I kiss his forehead and slip off his lap.

"Promise?"

"Promise" I tell him before picking up my dance bag and placing it on the bed. I empty it out and then place it all back in one thing at a time, so I can make sure I have everything.

I walk over to the draws and pull out a selection of black crop tops, booty shorts, leotards, and leggings and place them into my bag.

"You might want to move some stuff into the spare room to make it more lived in" I say to Tobias

"Why?"

"Because you are probably going to be bring my parents back here and they are still under the impression we have a bedroom each" I explain while trying to track down my converse in the pile of shoes that are thrown in our wardrobe.

"Bea don't worry, we are 18 and live together they must know by now." He kisses my head then kneels down next to me and helps find my converse.

"Can I take one of your hoodies today please?" I ask Tobias while tying my shoes.

"Of course" he pull a black zip up one out of the draw and puts it into my bag "do you need your boots?" he picks up my fave boots from the floor.

"Yer thanks" I take them from him and pack them in my bag before zipping it shut

"Let's go" He grabs my bag before I have the chance and leaves the room, I follow him out the door and to the truck. I get into the middle so I rest on him while he drives.

"Do I sense someone is a bit nervous?" he briefly rubs my thigh before having to change gears.

"Only a little bit" I answer.

"Why Bea you are amazing at dancing?"

"The acro duet could go horribly wrong, I have only known one of the solos for three days and I am in six acts"

"Calm it the duet will not go wrong, you will be fine, I am sure that the solo is flawless and six acts - going for the school record were we?" I playfully punch his arm. "Make sure you text me today, I think I am going to end up as the definition of a third wheel" I laugh

"I didn't think of that, who of the gang is defiantly coming?"

"Uriah and Marlene, Zeke and Shauna, and of course Chris and Will"

"Well say hey from me and I will try my hardest to get out and see you all in the interval" he pulls up outside the school.

"Love you" he leans across and plants a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Love you too" I tell him before picking up my bag and getting out of the truck

"Dance fierce" Tobias shouts out the window as I reach the entrance, I give him a wave and enter the building.

I head up to the store room and collect my suitcase which I packed full of my costumes and hair and makeup stuff earlier this week.

"Everyone to report to lower studio A now please" Max's voice echo's over the loud speakers. I struggle down the stairs with both my bags and make my way to studio A. I leave my stuff at the back along with most other peoples and sit down with Grace, Megan and Harper. After the incident a few days ago Amy was severely told off and the announced to us that she wouldn't be staying next year, we all assume she has been told to leave but she argues otherwise. The studio slowly fills up and the chatter increases until Max walks in when everyone silences.

"Morning guys another year done. This morning we will be doing a full dress rehearsal – hair, make up, costumes, the lot. You will be given a personal timetable for the rehearsal this morning and the show later which will tell you when you need to be in hair, make up, or on stage – you will follow this to the letter. Just because this morning is a run through does not mean I want any slacking, you need to be dancing full out 24/7 you have no idea who could be sitting in the back of the theatre this morning. For this afternoons performance there will be talent scouts" this starts a small buzz of chatter "Ok Ok settle they will be predominately there for our 4th years to get jobs but of course anyone can be scouted at anytime. We will head across in an hour until then I expect you to be warming up and working, if I see anyone sitting doing nothing I will remove them from the show clear?" a few people nod their heads. "Good, everyone is to be back here in an hour" He gets up and leaves the room.

I grab my holdall from the back of the room and head to a changing room; I put on my plain black crop top and booty shorts. I pick up all my clothes and go to one of the small studios upstairs – where no one has decide to come yet. I pull on my jazz shoes and start my warm up. It takes 20 minutes for me to fully warm up so I get out my phone and put on Josh's solo music. I run through the dance a few time before swapping to practice the solo I choreographed myself. When satisfied with it I put my tracksuit on over my dance wear and head downstairs.

"Tris" someone calls, I turn to find Nike coming towards me

"Hey, could we possibly give the dance a quick run through?" He asks

"Yer, of course, do you know where the chair is?" I ask him

"Its in studio A" I follow him back into the studio, there are a couple of dancers still in here but there is enough space for us to practice.

"We haven't got long" He warns and positions the chair.

"Don't worry, just keep going even if people arrive." I quickly remove my tracksuit again and play the music. We mange to get two thirds of the way through before people start streaming in. I persevere on knowing Mike need this practice regardless of the fact we are now being watched.

"Shut it guys, they are practicing" Hope shouts over the chatter as we try and perform our hardest trick.

We finish to a round of applause and the whole school, including the teachers staring at us.

"Thank you Beatrice and Mike, but can I now have your attention" Max shouts "We will go across in year groups 4th years first and 1st years last. I need you to be on your best behaviour as we walk there please and once their sort out your stuff and get ready for your first number, off you go" as the fourth years get up to leave I redress in my tracksuit and converse and make sure my bags are together.

When we arrive at the theatre we are given our timetables and shown to a dressing room.

"Beatrice you are not in here, follow me" Mr Johnston tells me and walks me away from the other girls in my year. He shows me to another dressing room this time a lot closer to the stage.

"It appears you have the highest number of dances so Max wanted you nearer to the stage" he leaves me and I open the door to find Hope and another 4th year girl.

"Tris are you in here?" Hope asks

"Apparently" I say timidly.

"Come you can have the end dresser" She gestures to a dressing table closest to the wall.

"Hi I'm India" the other girl introduces herself.

"Hi, I'm Tris, 1st year" I smile at her and start to unpack my costumes.

"Cool, how many dances do you have?" India asks.

"Six" I say simply as I get out my hair and make up stuff.

"Six, how did you manage that?" she asks

"Both my years group dances, two duets with 6th years, Josh in 6th year's final grade solo and a solo I choreographed myself." I tell her

"That is amazing!"

"Thanks" I read over the order and find the 1st year girls are opening.

I get changed into the purple costume and put Tobias' hoodie over the top so I can sit and do my hair and make up. When ready I put my boots on over my jazz shoes and head down to the stage where the girls are waiting.

"The show will commence in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" a voice shouts backstage.

"The first act is our 1st year girls performing 'Fireworks'" we walk on stage and take our starting positions.

At the end of the first half Max has all of us come and sit in the first few rows in the theatre so he can speak to us.

"It was alright, some of it was good but it needs to be bigger, better. You need to fill this whole space with your performance not just the stage. Beatrice can you come onto the stage please." Sometime I really dislike how I get singled out, I know that I should jump at all chances I get but there must be other people he can pick on. Annoyed I walk up onto the stage, next to Max, and look out at my peers.

"Stand there" he positions me in the middle of the stage and walks off to one side. "When you look at Beatrice what do you see first?" he questions everyone and a few people put their hands up.

"Shout out a few, keep it clean" he warns

"A Girl"

"Slim"

"Good looking"

"Skinny"

"Long hair"

"Pretty"

"Petite"

"Yes" Max continues "I think that one of the first things I ever noticed is that she is very petite, in fact she is the smallest dancer in the school" great now I see why he needed me "but just watch her dance"

"Can you do the opening to 'Little red vs Frost" Max says and then walks into the wings to play the music. I dance it the same way I have been throughout the rehearsals unsure of what point he is trying to make. He stops the track just before Hope is meant to join me, and walks back on stage. There is a round of applause and Max joins me on stage.

"No costume, dimmed lights, small stature but somehow she had every single one of you in the palm of her hand as she danced then. You could have heard a pin drop, not one of you said a word, she performed to that seat right in the back and that's what I need every single one of you to be doing. You need to have control over the audience, no matter your size compared to this place; I hope to see an improvement second half."

He dismisses us and we go back to our changing room to get ready for the second half.

"That was great six" India says as she enters the room.

"Six?" I question her.

"I'm bad with names, but remembered you have 6 acts" she explains.

"Oh, it's Tris"

"I might just stick to six, there's a better chance of me remembering it." She smiles at me. I re do my hair and make sure I am ready for my next dance before making my way down to the stage. We start our dance, get into a handstand and hold it.  
"STOP" Max shouts "It's too clean; you need to make it a bit sloppier, like he is battling with an addiction not performing some military sequence."

"Sir" I answer and the music starts again, even though some of it had to be clean for my safety I work on making transitions not as tidy.

"Better" He shouts as we finish.

The rest of the second half goes well even the hair and make up for my red riding hood dance – which looks amazing. We are told to leave everything but our shoe bags and anything else we might need in rehearsals between now and the performance this evening. We walk back to the school in the reverse order to which we came and then go straight to get lunch from the canteen.

"Hey six is it ok if we sit with you?" India asks I look towards my friends who give small nods.

"Yer, its fine" The 4th years sit in the vacant seats at our table.

"Six, where did that name come from?" Harper asks

"I have six acts" I tell her

"Oh wow, fair enough"

"Well done on that dance earlier Six, it really was captivating." Mike tells me.

"Thanks" It seems Tobias is no longer the only one with a number nickname.

I get my phone out and text him.

'How's everything? 6 xxx'

'Good, 6? T xxx'

'You're not the only one with a number nickname anymore! B xxx'

'Since when? T xxx'

'Six acts … B xxx'

'I get it :) T xxx'

'How's mum and dad?'

'They took me to this café for lunch T xxx'

'Gutted I couldn't be there :( B xxx'

'Same, how's rehearsals going? T xxx'

'Fine, Amy hasn't spoken to me once! B xxx'

'About time she left you alone :) T xxx'

'Tell me about it B xxx'

'You at lunch now? T xxx'

'Yer back to class soon B xxx'

'Class? T xxx'

'We've done a full run through this morning and have rehearsals in class this afternoon B xxx'

'Doesn't sound too bad T xxx' the people around me start moving and going to classes.

'I'm goanna have to go speak later B xxx'

'Okay love you T xxx'

'Love you more B xxx'

'Impossible T xxx' I smile at his last text and put my phone into my shoe bag before heading to one of the large studios where my year are waiting to practice.

After a long afternoon of intense practicing I head out the front of the school and sit on the steps to give Tobias a call.

"Hey" he picks up quickly

"Hey yourself, is everyone there now?" I ask

"TRISSY POO" I hear Uriah shout down the phone

"Uriah shhhh" Tobias says "Yer we are having pizza at the apartment"

"Let me speak" I hear Chris in the background.

"Tris I'm goanna put you on loud speaker"  
"Okay" I laugh.

"TRIS" everyone seems to shout at once.

"Hey everyone"

"We miss you" Zeke says

"I'll see you all in bit, hope you've saved me some pizza"

"Of course" Uriah answers and I hear a muffled 'ouch'

"Don't lie" Marlene says to him.  
"We can't wait to see you Beatrice" My dad says

"Cant wait to see you too dad"

"Will you see us in the interval?" My mum asks

"I will try but I can't promise."

"My turn - say goodbye guys" Tobias says.

"Good bye guys" Uriah shouts over the top of everyone.

"Hey" he says, I hear the noise dull.

"Hey, where have you gone to get rid of them all?" I question.

"Our room" I can sense his smile through the phone.

"Have you told my parents we share?"  
"I think they worked it out, seeing as their stuff is in the spare room."

"I thought they had a hotel booked"

"They managed to double book the rooms, I can search for a new hotel if you want" He offers

"No, its fine, miss you" I admit.

"You get to see me in a bit"

"I know I could do with one of your hugs"

"Soon, go put my hoodie on."

"I will, I left it at the theatre."  
"Well that was silly"  
"Thanks"  
"You need to go eat, I will see you later"

"Love you" I whisper.

"Ditto" he replies.

I sit in the dressing room snuggled up in Tobias' jumper waiting for the call to tell us that we need to go to the stage for the first act.

"You nervous Six?" Hope asks me.

"A bit"

"Same" she tells me.

"Any tips?" I ask her.

"Keep to the program and drink water - even if you are not thirsty"

"Thanks"

"First act to the wings please, first act to the wings" The tannoy announces.

"Good luck" Hope tells me as I slip my feet into my boots. I head back stage and wait…

"Hello and welcome to Chasm Dance's annual showcase" Max says from the stage. "We have a huge range of acts for you this evening so without further I do I welcome our fist act – the first year girls preforming 'Firework' choreographed by Mr Philip Johnston. The dance goes fluidly, no major mistakes. We walk off the stage and hug each other.

"We did it" Harper whispers.

"It went so well" Amy jumps up and down. I excuse myself from their celebrations and head back the dressing room to get changed for my second dance. I just have enough time to touch up my make up and add a beaded band to my hair before I was needed backstage again.

"Next we have our first year boys and first year girl Beatrice Prior performing 'Red' Choreographed by Mr Philip Johnston" we walk out to the stage and take out starting positions, when the music starts it is almost like I don't need to think, we have practiced this so many times I reckon I could do it in my sleep, we hold out end positions before bowing and walking off together.

"Well done guys" I say to them.

"Thanks for joining us Six" Zac says

"Has that nickname really spread that quickly?" I ask.

"Well we were there at lunch but yep, everyone knows you as that now"

"Great" I shake my head.

When I get back to the changing room I find my outfit for Josh's dance. It is the same as my acro duet except I have a plain white shirt over it. I have time to neaten my bun before I have to walk back down to the stage. I remove the hoodie and boots then watch India from the wings as she performs her grade piece. It is an up beat jazz number with lots of tricks; she runs off at the end and nearly crashes into me.

"Six"

"India" she laughs

"Well done, it was great" I tell her.

"Thanks, enjoy it" She tells me and then leaves me alone in the wings.

"Our final graded piece will unfortunately not be performed by Josh Masters, who choreographed it as three days ago Josh broke his leg and therefore cannot dance today. Luckily he was able to teach it to Beatrice Prior one of out talented first years, so here is Beatrice with 'Say Something.'" The stage lights are blinding as I walk out and take my position. I start dancing with the music and really try to bring out the emotion in the dance. When the music stops I take a small bow and leave the stage to the applause of the crowd. I run to the dressing room; take of the shirt and my jazz shoes, put my hair into a ponytail, put on my hoodie and boots and run to find Max.

"Sir" I call as I see him walk away from me.

"Beatrice"

"Could I ask a huge favour?" I say hesitantly.

"Be quick."  
"Can I please go see my friends and family in the audience?"  
"Are you fully ready for your dance as you are first on?"  
"Yep"

"Go" He shakes his head "I haven't seen you though" I laugh and run to the stage door.

There are loads of people around trying to stretch their legs before they have to sit back down again. I can't seem to see them anywhere until I feel two muscular arms wrap round me from behind.

"Tobias" I turn his grasp.

"You were amazing" I look up into his eyes.

"Have you been crying?" I wipe my thumb across his cheek.

"No" he kisses my forehead.

"Lies" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Beatrice" My dad says Tobias lets me go so I can hug my parents.

"Hey mum, dad, how are you?"

"Good thanks darling, your dancing has been great so far this evening" mum tells me.

"The more challenging ones are still to come" I smile

"Tris" Christina squeezes me.

"Hey"

"I have missed you guys so much" she tells me.

"And we've missed you" I tell her.

"Trissy poo" Uriah nearly knocks me to the ground.

"Careful, I need to be able to dance the second half" I laugh; he lets go and takes a step back.

"We were wondering if you can actually do the move on Tobias' top" Uriah says, Tobias must have put his dance shirt on just for this evening.

"Yep" I tell them.

"Prove it" Uriah says "Wait you do have clothes on under that hoodie"

"Yes but it's actually in one of my dances later"

"Please" Uriah wines so I quickly do a back split to shut them up any way.

"Zeke owes me money" Uriah states.

"You bet on me doing a dance move?" I question him.

"Yes" I shake my head.

"I'm sorry but I better be getting back, I will come find you all at the end." I quickly kiss Tobias' cheek and leave to go back stage again.

"Where'd you go?" Mike asks me as I remove my outer wear again.

"Into the audience" I get into a handstand and practice some of the position I have to get into.

"How come you were allowed?" he asks

"Dunno" I say from my handstand.

"Do you want to practice the lift" I know exactly what lift he means – the one that he has managed to drop me from 3 times now.

"We probably should" I stand on the chair and allow him to lift me above his head.

"Keep it steady" I say to him, I manage to get the position when his arms collapse, I feel someone grab and catch me, just.

"Mike stop shaking, there is no need to be nervous" it's Mr Johnston; he puts me on the floor and makes sure I am steady enough to stand.

"I am so sorry Six" he touches my shoulder.

"It's fine, you wanna go again?" I ask him.

"Beatrice Prior are you crazy?" Mr Johnston asks me "that could have ended badly and you want to try it again!"

"Better here in the wings than onstage" I say before getting back on the chair.

"You are unbelievable" he shakes his head as I take hold of Mike's hands for the lift. This time it is successful, he is still shaking but manages to keep me above his head.

"Our next act this evening is a bit different please welcome 4th year Mike Tannor and 1st year Beatrice Prior. Dancing to 'Medicine' choreographed by myself" Max announces. Mike walks on dragging the chair; I wait for him to sit before making my way out of the wings. The music starts and I am focused, all the lifts are going well, we easily manage the head balance but the difficult lift comes around I manage to get up but I can feel Mike shaking, to play it safe I come out of the lift early and pause on the chair. As we finish the dance the lights dim, I let Mike take the chair and follow him off the stage.

"I didn't drop you" he hugs me

"It went really well, but I really have to go I only have a couple of acts to change" I quickly slip on my boots and go back to the changing room.

"You here to get ready for the duet?" Hope asks.

"Not yet I have my solo to do first" I grab the costume and quickly change into it.

"I don't know how you do it" she says to me.

"Do what?" I ask her as I pull my hair back into a neat bun.

"Keep going, you must be knackered!" she says

"I just keep thinking 4 down 2 to go, I like the next two dances" I dig in my bag for my half soles

"I still can't believe you got six dances, it must be a record" I put on my half soles and then my boots.

"I don't know maybe, I'll be back soon" I leave the room and head back stage.

"Up next is an amazing first year dancer - Beatrice Prior dancing to 'Vol de l'aime'" I quickly kick off my boots, "this outstanding little dancer choreographed this dance herself, I say little because she is the smallest dancer in the school, but don't get me wrong she is fierce – you wouldn't want to be against her in a dance competition!" he laughs "Here she is." I walk out onto the stage and wait for the music.

Normally when I dance I rely heavily on counting the beats but this piece of music requires you to listen to it and be completely in sync with it, otherwise the dance looks a mess. I bow at the end of the dance and leave the stage. When I get back to the changing room I down a bottle of water before even anticipating doing anything else.

"Six hair and make up are waiting for you" Hope comes in dressed in a red outfit.

"I'll be there asap" she leaves and I get changed into my final costume. I put on my jazz shoes and boots before going to the hair and makeup room.

It is surprising how quickly they are able to get my hair and make up fully done to such a high level. I meet Hope in the wings.

"You ready?" she smiles at me.

"Ready as I'll ever be"

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have sadly reached our last act" Max stands in the middle of the stage "lucky for you this is one of my favourite dances in the show. It's a darker piece but contains some flawless technique, co choreographed by myself and Beatrice Prior here is 'Little Red vs Frost'" I wait for the music to start before running on to the stage Hope not long behind me. To maintain the spooky factor of the dance we don't bow at the end but leave the audience stunned. It takes a minute or so for the applause to kick in.

"I thought they didn't like it for a second there" Hope says to me.

"Same" we walk back to the dressing room together.

"It's all over" India greats us jumping up and down.

"For another year" I comment.

"For ever!" she continues jumping around us.

"Calm it India, anyway we need to pack up so we can see if we got scouted" Hope says.

"Oh my gosh yes!" she continues to jump around, throwing her stuff into her suitcase in any random order. They quickly have all there stuff put away and leave the room in a rush to see if a talent scout has spotted them. I pack my things neatly into the suitcase before removing my makeup and putting some order back to my hair. I put on my black leggings and Tobias' hoddie with my boots and pick up all my belongings.

I struggle along the corridor but eventually make it out into the lobby area where everyone has congregated.

"Well done Beatrice" I turn quickly to find that Max has followed me out of the door.

"Thank you sir for the opportunity"

"Anytime Beatrice, I believe there are some people waiting to speak to you" He says slightly hushed

"Yer I'm heading to find my friends now" I smile

"No Beatrice, the scouts"

"Oh" I say slightly taken back

"I think every one of them flagged your name" he seems quite distant like he doesn't want me to go.

"Don't worry sir I don't plan on going anywhere just yet"

"No you mustn't let me hold you back; they may give you a great offer"

"I've only just settled here and Tobias is at UCLA – I can keep improving – there will still be offers later down the line and if not, I am going to continue dancing like every time is my last"

"If only they all had the same attitude as you, at least hear what they have to say, see what type of thing you have the talent to do, and just believe in you abilities. I will see you next term Beatrice enjoy your holiday" He leaves me and I walk awkwardly through the crowds till I see my mum and dad.

"Beatrice!" my dad calls from through the crowds. I attempt to pick up my pace by fail because of my bags. When I get to them I allow the bags to fall to the floor and they both hug me simultaneously.

"You where outstanding." My dad tells me

"Thanks it's been such a great year."

"That was clear." Mum smiles at me.

"Where are the others?" I ask them

"Your friends have gone back to the apartment and…"

"I'm here" Tobias says from behind me; I turn around and hug him tightly.

"You are amazing" He says into my ear.

"So are you" I answer back and then pull away but taking hold of his hand.

"We will take your stuff back to the apartment Tris and let you finish up here" Mum tells me.

"Thanks we will see you in a bit, I don't plan to stay long." They take my stuff and leave Tobias and I alone.

"Apparently I need to talk to some talent scouts" I pull a face at Tobias.

"This way my lady" Tobias pulls me through the crowd to a line of tables set up along one of the walls, each with one or two scouts sitting behind them.

"Your name is literally behind every desk" Tobias observes

"Great, do we have to" I ask him.

"Let's speak to a couple then I promise we can go"

"Okay I, we need a code… hmm… if I call you Four I dislike them, but if I call you Tobias their alright"

"Got it" he smiles we walk to the first one and sit in the chairs on the other side of the table.

"Good evening" I say politely

"Beatrice Prior, what a pleasure" the older woman reaches her bony hand across the table for me to shake.

"This is Four" I gesture to Tobias

"My company would like to offer you a place in our prestigious Ballet school in Canada, we train dancers to dance professionally all over the world and I believe you will do well there."

"Canada?" I question her.

"Yes dear"  
"Thank you for your offer but at the moment Canada is a bit too far out, thank you for your time" I get up and Tobias follows my lead.

"Thank you, hopefully we will meet again" we walk away from her table.

"Ballet in Canada, not happening" I state.

"Okay, but be open minded" he kisses my forehead and chooses the next people to see. We walk over and sit down in front of two strong looking men.

"Hello, I'm Beatrice" I shake their hands.

"We thought you where exceptional this evening so would love you to join our cirque show" One man says.

"We will be training for the next few months in Florida then will be traveling the US with hopes to travel across to Europe." The other man finishes.

"Wow the offer sounds great but unfortunately Four and I have ties in Cali and cannot move just yet, maybe in a few years, than you for your time" I re-shake their hands before moving away from the tables.

"Any better?" Tobias questions.

"A bit but my heat lies in contemporary dance" I scrunch up my nose and Tobias kisses it.

"One more?" he questions.

"One." I say and walk over to a man who looks like Max.

"Good evening" He stands up to welcome us both.

"Im…"  
"Beatrice Prior, I've heard so much about you" He interrupts me. We sit down and he carries on.

"I am Jake, Max's cousin. I am a choreographer and am planning on putting together a dance show that will, hopefully, travel worldwide. At the moment we are putting together a bank of possible dancers for a show that will be written to go live a few years from now."  
"So will I be able to continue at Chasm?" I ask.

"Yes, yes of course, if you are for it I will take some details so later down the line I can contact you and if you are still interested you can audition for the show" he explains, I look at Tobias and he gives me a nod.

"What type of dance will this show be?" I question him.

"Everything, that's why we are searching for dancers now, we need people who can dance everything from Tap to Acro – not just Ballet."  
"Okay then I'll do it" I smile. He gives me a form and I quickly fill it in.

"Thank you" I hand him the form and shake his hand.

"No thank you" we leave the table and this time I feel more positive.

"Home?" I ask Tobias.

"I was thinking maybe a quick stop at a coffee place that begins with an S?"

"Sounds good" I smile and he puts his arm around me, pulling me closer towards him. We walk out of the packed room into the dark city. There is no need for either of us to talk; the close proximity between us is all that is needed.

"Are we nearly there I need the toilet" I ask him.

"Do you now?" He smiles.

"Tobias it's not funny" I try and glare at him but fail miserably.

"It is" he lightly tiggles me and I squirm away from him.

"Stop it" I laugh.

"Look it's over there" he points down the road and I can vaguely make out the sign.

"Lets go" I take his hand and practically pull him down the road.

"Slow it Bea" he laughs.

I pull him through the Starbucks door and look around to find the toilet.

"Can you get me a white hot chocolate please I'll be 2 minutes" I run off; Tobias will probably be finished before me seeing as Starbucks is practically empty this time of night. I walk back into the main shop and see Tobias sitting at the table for two by the window.

"Better?" he questions.

"Much," I smile "thanks for this" I lift up the cup.

"Its fine" he seems nervous for some reason, so I try and make conversation.

"What stupidly creative name have you got me this time?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Look" he nods his head at the cup. I pick it up and turn it till I see the name 'Mrs Eaton' I brake out of my trance and look back up to find him on one knee in front of me.

"Bea, I know we are only 18 and I am happy if we don't get married for a few years but I know it has got to be you." He takes hold of my left hand. "I have known you were special since the time when we went to the pier together and Bea I want nothing more than to continue on this journey of dance rehearsals, shows, university lectures, late nights, and early morning cuddles with you. You've made me understand that love can be achievable even with a difficult past and that there is a light at the end of the tunnel and for me Bea that light is you. So would you do me the hugest favour - will you marry me?" I realise that a few tears are falling down my face as he pulls out a beautiful silver ring with a black heart shaped stone in it.

"I will" I say quietly, I fling my arms around his shoulders and he stands up, lifting me with him. He places the ring on my finger before our lips meet – the clapping from the staff distant, out of our little bubble of new happiness and life to come.

**Wow…. I will defiantly miss this story! – Like always please leave me a review and check my profile to find the links :) **

'**Vol de l'aime' means 'flight of love'**

**Believe it or not I had not originally planned for her to end up with the nick name six – it somehow happened that I narrowed my like dances down to 6 – crazy huh! **

**As earlier mentioned I have started planning my new story and anticipate starting it in the Christmas holidays. I know a lot of you have loved this story so I can happily say that there is a high chance I will write a sequel!- but this will not be until 'Quiet' has been written as I feel that if I have two stories on the go at once I will neglect one.**

**Quiet: **

**Tris' life was normal – working as a tattoo designer, hanging out with her friends but it all swiftly changed after the accident. How will Tris cope looking after a 5 year old selective mute, could the blue eyed man with the little girl change it all or will their problems get in the way? A story about finding happiness through separation, death, silences, moving, and cancer. **

**Please let me know any ideas you may have for my new story or for a sequel! **

**Love you all! SpellStrike xxxxxx**


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everyone who has followed this story all this time! :-)

I am amazed to how many reviews, follows, favourites and reads this piece has gotten! Thank you everyone!

Sorry I have been away for so long but life has been hectic and I just couldn't find the time to write :-(

GOOD NEWS - I have uploaded the first chapter of Quiet !

Its a kinda introductory chapter that gives a feel of the story and helps begin the main plot.

I do plan to write a sequel to this one day and have already planned bits but it may not be until quiet is finished - sorry xx

Hope you enjoy Quiet, SpellStrike xxxx


End file.
